Royal Road Trip
by Michael J. Pineda
Summary: It's been exactly a year since the Great Thaw of Arendelle. Queen Elsa rules with a kind and righteous heart. Her sister, Princess Anna has been having a wonderful, fun-filled summer with her boyfriend, Kristoff. When an intruiging wanderer arrives in Arendelle, he sets off a chain of events that will take Anna and her friends on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1 - The Mighty Marco

**Chapter:1 The Mighty Marco**

The streets of Valencia were alive with music and dancing. Its people dipped chalices into fountains of wine and clinked them with merry excitement. Fireworks shot up into the starry sky as cheers rang out across the kingdom. Two women in scarlet gowns scurried up the palace stairs.

"Faster, Isabelle!", giggled one of them. "We are not missing a minute of this gala!" They ran for the main gate, which revealed an entire fiesta thriving within.

Everyone danced away as a nobleman made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Queen Luisa y King Raul!" All applauded as the royal couple waved and sat in their thrones.

King Raul raised his hand as the ballroom went silent. He smiled through his black beard and announced, "Bienvenidos! Tonight we celebrate the success of our expedition."

Queen Luisa added, "The Paloma's maiden voyage has yielded fruitful results, and our greatest shipment of diamonds and gold, is now safely on its way home. This fortune will finally allow our economy to flourish, and our kingdom to enter a new era. An era of advancement and opportunity for all!" The ballroom filled with applause as the festivities resumed.

Isabelle was chatting when her friend, Maria nudged her. "Isabelle, look! It's...him.", she sighed while batting her eyelashes. The two turned to see a handsome young man strutting into the gala. He was in his finest robes, and sported a dashing cape and feathered hat. The ladykiller fiddled with his curly mustache and blew a kiss toward the girls. Maria swooned, "Aye aye aye...it's Marco...the famous explorer...and he's walking straight at us!"

Marco flirtatiously raised a brow at them while a pack of eager women trailed behind him. He slid between them and leaned on a table, "Hola señoritas.", he said in a deep, alluring voice.

"Oh...oh...holaaaaa.", sighed Maria, doing her best to compose herself.

"Hola.", confidently smiled Isabelle.

Her tone caught Marco's attention as he looked into her green eyes. "My my you're a pretty one." He kissed her hand as another woman tugged at his arm.

"Oh Marco! Marco! Tell us another story of your adventures!", begged the maiden while others pleaded after her.

Marco chuckled. "Alright alright!" The women surrounded him like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on their handsome prey. "So there I was, sailing home...when I was suddenly attacked!" Marco drew his rapier sword and assumed a dueling stance. "The pirates had me cornered, taunting me to surrender my hard-earned fortune."

"What did you do?", asked Maria desperately. "Tell us!"

Marco smirked, "I told them they had ten...no...THREE seconds to get off the boat before I cut them to ribbons! Rather than heed my warning, the brigands lunged at me. With a stab and swing, a duck and kick...I fought them back! None could match my dueling speed, as I parried away their blows. When the dust had settled, only one pirate remained. I easily disarmed him and warned, 'Tell the others what you saw here.' "

A maiden swooned against the table, sending her head dunking into a bowl of fruit punch. "You're so brave!", she admired while licking the punch off of her lips.

Marco turned with a wink. "Only for women like yourselves." He proclaimed, "After warning the fiendish foe, I tossed him into the sea and sailed my way home, just in time for the party!" His crowd applauded as he caressed Isabelle's shoulder. "How about a dance?" She nodded with a flirtatious smirk as the two made their way to the dance floor. He gripped her waist and whispered, "You know...they say the key to love, lies in just one dance."

The palace's back door swung open as a sailor caught his breath. The man was drenched from head to toe in seawater. He ran down the hall and slipped into the ballroom. Queen Luisa giggled at the sight, "A little late for a swim isn't it?"

The sailor was hyperventilating as he ran to the royal couple's side. He gave a quick bow, "Your majesties, I bring terrible news."

King Raul's smile disappeared. "What?...What is it?"

The king leaned in as the sailor whispered, "I don't want plunge us into total chaos...but the Paloma has been attacked."

"THE PALOMA HAS BEEN ATTACKED?!", screamed Queen Luisa as the king rolled his eyes. The palace went silent for a moment, and then spiraled into mass hysteria.

People yelled and complained,"This was our chance!" and "There goes the kingdom!"

The chaos tattered away at King Raul's ears, forcing him to exclaim, "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENCE!" The crowd froze and glared at the king. "Everyone must be...calm." He turned to the sailor. "What happened?"

"We were sailing home from the expedition when we came under attack from the nearby shoreline. Men stormed the ship and seized it as their own. I was one of the few to escape and swim back here." Bystanders gasped at the exhausted man's words.

"We've got to get it back!", yelled a maiden.

"Rally the fleets! Send an army!", hollered a nobleman.

Queen Luisa asked, "Sailor, did you happen to see where they took the ship?"

"Last I saw they were headed north, towards Corona, or Arendelle."

King Raul pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "To send the fleet into uncharted waters is suicide, especially in our economic situation. Heavens forbid the other nations see it as a declaration of war. The last thing we need is the Snow Queen of Arendelle plunging Valencia into an eternal winter!"

The queen pouted and pondered until her eyes lit up with an idea. "We need to send an expert! A daring do! A fearless adventurer both loyal to his country...and familiar with others."

Marco was slowly tiptoeing out of the ballroom when Maria shouted, "Send Marco!"

He cringed, slowly turning around with a forced smile. "Me?"

"Of course!", cheered Isabelle. "We've all heard the stories...Marco's as brave as they come, and he's stopped enough villains to fill a prison!"

Marco scratched his head and rubbed his curly mustache. "Well...I suppose...I could maybe-

"And he knows Arendelle!", proclaimed the punch-drenched woman, who still had the bowl on her head.

"I do?!", he asked before pausing..."I mean...yes! I do!"

"Of course! Don't you remember the story you told us of how YOU stopped the eternal winter?" She took the bowl off of her head and called to the king and queen. "Marco told us how it was he who convinced Queen Elsa of Arendelle to bring back summer last year. He's practically a hero in that country!"

King Raul rejoiced. "Fascinating...I had no idea!"

"Well he usually just tells the chicas.", giggled Queen Luisa. "Such a humble hero. I mean, look at him! He's sweating with enthusiasm!"

Marco was trembling in his boots while wiping the sweat from his brow. "Y...yeyeyeye yes! I'm soooo excited! I know Arendelle like the back of my hand. Elsa and I are basically dating, we're so close."

"Splendid!", chuckled King Raul. "You two can get married here when you return with the treasure."

Marco's eyes shot open as he facepalmed, "Ma- ma- married?"

"Yes, but slow down my eager friend.", laughed the king. "Not a second can be wasted! Go forth, make for Arendelle! Ally with your snowy sweetheart and return what's rightfully ours!" He turned to one of his guards and ordered, "Give him the finest personal dingy we have."

Marco couldn't stop trembling in his boat while he waved at the cheering citizens. "Buena suerte, Marco!", hollered bystanders as he drifted off to sea.

"Hurry home, Marco!", giggled Maria. "We can't wait to hear all about your battle!"

"Ba-ba-battle?", Marco gasped to himself as his heart raced. "Great going, Marco. Finding a lost ship? Fighting enemies? MARRYING THE SNOW QUEEN? Aye aye aye...I've never even been to Arendelle." He buried his face in his feathered hat. "Me and my big...fat...lying...hopeless romantic mouth." He heard something tap behind him. He turned to see a seagull perched on the edge of the stern. Its squawk startled Marco so badly, he screamed like a four-year-old girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adventure's Call

**Chapter:2 Adventure's Call**

The summer sun shined down brighter than ever on the kingdom of Arendelle. Beautiful mountain ranges mixed with gorgeous grassy plains dominated the landscape. The kingdom was situated along a glistening fjord, offering a stunning view of the shimmering ocean. The people of Arendelle began to emerge from their homes, pleasantly greeting one another to start the day.

An ice harvester made his way through the village streets, selling slabs to all of his regulars. "Come on, Sven." He mushed his reindeer across a bridge and towards the castle.

They were greeted by a robust servant, who paid the harvester while the royal guards extracted the ice from his sled. "Brilliant work, as always. Thank you, Kristoff."

He humbly scratched his blonde head. "You're welcome, Kai. Only the best for the queen and princess."

Kai chuckled, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be married already? I feel like you've been dating forever."

"Forever? It's only been a year.", smirked Kristoff. "But now that you mention it, today IS our anniversary."

High in the castle, a red-headed, freckled princess was fast asleep. Her hair was a complete mess, and she was wrapped in her bedsheets like a mummy. She was snoring away when her sister threw open the door. The icy blonde exclaimed, "Up and at'em, Anna! There is absolutely no way that you're sleeping in AGAIN."

Anna muttered through her snores, "Elsa...five...erhm...two more minutes."

Elsa rolled her blue eyes. "Nope. Up...now. You look like a caterpillar in its cocoon."

The redhead snickered,"That's why I have to keep sleeping. I'm metamorphimizing...into a beautiful Annafly."

"Metamorphosing?", corrected Elsa with a scoff. She used her ice magic to conjure up a snowball and peg her sister right in the face with it.

The hit sent Anna tumbling out of bed and unraveling out of her sheets. She leapt up in her pink pajamas and groggily cheered, "Tadaaaaaa!" She looked in the mirror to see her red hair in a complete mess and drool running down her mouth. "See? I'm...gorgeous.", she giggled.

The Snow Queen couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well get dressed, sis. Today's you and Kristoff's anniversary, after all."

Anna's face lit up with joy. "My goodness, you're right!" She scurried into her wardrobe and began to fix herself up.

Elsa walked out of the room with a pleasant smile, "Who knows what Kristoff's got planned for you. Perhaps an overdue engagement ring?"

"That would be AMAZING!", hollered Anna from the bedroom. "Speaking of marriage, good luck with those suitors today!"

The icy blonde cringed at the word 'suitors'. "Don't remind me.", she groaned.

Anna looked out her window with a dreamy look on her face.

An Arendelle Morning

Anna: *sighs* Another beautiful summer day! Well, better get out there and enjoy it!

**music begins**

Anna:

This is the perfect way,

To begin a brand new day.

I can't wait to get out there!

**shot goes to the outside of her room. She has changed out of her pajamas into her clothes and is moving downstairs as she continues singing**

Gerda: *climbing up the stairs as Anna slides down the banister* Oh, good morning Princess Anna!

Anna: Good morning! *slides all the way down and jumps off the banister*

**Anna quickly eats breakfast and makes her way outside**

Anna:

Oh, what a gorgeous summer morning,

Just like the birds my heart is soaring.

I couldn't wish for anything better!

I have so much fun planned today

I better get started right away!

Summer means no more ugly sweaterrrrrrrs!

**Elsa is stuck in her royal chamber with a ton of queenly duties to attend to**

Elsa: *sighs* So much work to be done…

Elsa:

Working all day,

No time for fun.

No time for play,

It's just begun.

I have to get everything done by yesterday!

So much to do,

So much to write.

Everything must be done by tonight!

How I just wish it could all just go awaaaaaaay!

Elsa: **speaking with a groan as more work is given to her** It never ends!

Anna:

**running through the village, greeting people and dancing around**

Today is going to be so much fun,

Going out camping with everyone !

It's been forever, since I've done something liiiiike that!

For the longest time,

All I knew.

Was the inside,

All dark and blue.

But now it's time to get out

And finally breathe freeeeeeee!

**Scene switches to Elsa out on the castle balcony, looking down at a ship filled with suitors of various backgrounds and ages. They are singing and reading poetry, trying to woo her**

Elsa: *sighs* There they go again…

Elsa:

Here they are,

Again today.

Trying to win me,

Over that way.

You would think they would have learned by now…

To think that love,

Is so easily won.

No help from above,

A simple song.

That guy's got an awkward twitch in his eyebrooooooooow!

**speaking** It's ridiculous…**she walks back into the castle**

Anna: **running through the village streets** Ooh, I just can't wait for this camping trip! I can't even remember the last time I went camping!

There was a commotion in the square. Anna pushed through the crowd of people to get a closer look. She asked a young blonde, "What's going on?"

She turned and bowed. "Princess Anna, good morning, your grace."

"Hi there...Miss...

"Violet.", smiled the girl.

"What's all the commotion for, Violet?"

The citizen turned and pointed, "These guys are the greatest. Check out all the neat stuff they have!"

A group of traders were selling their unique trinkets and goods. She examined a music box when a man said, "Do you like it, your majesty? It comes all the way from the Southern Isles!"

The redhead winced at the name as she put the music box down. "Maybe not." She looked around with curious eyes. "Wow. Where do you guys get all of this stuff?"

"Tis the life of an adventurer, lass.", winked another explorer. "Far off places, venturing into the unknown. You can't beat it!"

"Adventure, huh?", pondered Anna.

"Got any big plans this summer? You seem like the adventurous type. You should go exploring!"

Anna stuttered, "I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on! Haven't you ever wondered what's beyond the mountains? Think of the mysteries just waiting to be discovered! People to meet! Stories to tell!"

Princess Anna pondered the man's words as she wandered off.

Anna

Why not make this trip,

A little bit more?

Instead of a dip.

Let's go explore!

Anna: I have to get Kristoff to take us on a camping ADVENTURE, not just a camping trip!

It'll be, more than a vacation.

We'll set out for exploration!

**Anna dashes through the streets**

Alright, here we go.

Now is no time to take it slow.

An entirely new adventure will begin.

So let's get started, time for a show.

I just wanna go ahead and dive right iiiiiiiin! ***holds "in" as the music closes***

**music ends and she trips on a snowman and bumps into Kristoff**

"Hey, handsome.", sighed Anna as she rested atop her man.

"Hey.", smiled Kristoff as she kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary.", they said in unison. "

"So babe...", began Kristoff. "Are you ready to go camping?"

"WOOHOOO! Camping!", cheered a goofy voice.

Kristoff rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yes, Olaf. Camping."

The pudgy snowman leapt for joy. "This is gonna be the best summer ever! I'm gonna get tan!"

Anna bit her lip and fidgeted with her pigtails. "Kristoff..."

"Yeah babe?"

"I was wondering...if we could do a bit more than camping."

"Like what?"

"Well...I was kinda sorta thinking something along the lines of...adventure?"

Gerda fixed Queen Elsa's hair bun while Kai observed. "You look gorgeous, your majesty."

"Thank you, Kai.", nodded Elsa. She took a deep breath, "Alright. Let's do this."

"Big smile! Like you care.", reminded Kai as he walked into the lobby.

"I don't know about this."

Gerda huffed, "Nonsense, your majesty. Just be yourself. Who knows? You may just meet the man of your dreams!"

Kai announced, "Presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa walked out to see a line of suitors applauding. Some of them were incredibly cocky, already winking and blowing kisses. Kai introduced the first candidate, "Prince Robert."

"Please to meet you.", nodded Elsa.

"Hey babe.", replied the prince.

Elsa snapped, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"I'ma cut right to the chase, babe. I don't need words, just a bod." In that instant, the prince ripped his shirt clean off, sending buttons darting at Elsa's face! He flexed as hard as he could. He flexed so hard, it looked like he was going to explode. His biceps were the size of plums as he constantly stared at his chunky belly. "Just gimme a sec!", he roared. "The abs take a while to pop out. Just one sec. HHHHHEEEEEEENNG!", he grunted, hopelessly trying to make his nonexistent abs appear. "COME ON! COME ON, YOU! GEEEEEARGH!"

Elsa and Kai exchanged bewildered looks at the lunatic. "I've seen enough.", said Elsa.

The guards escorted Robert out, as he continuously flexed, praying his abs would appear. "THEY'RE REAL! I SWEAR! MOM SAYS THEY'RE REAL!", he yelled.

Elsa facepalmed, "Lovely start."

Kai shook off the mishap and announced the next suitor on the list, "Presenting, Prince Michael GoldenHeart." Elsa looked up with hope and a smile, only to see an empty chair. "Prince Michael GoldenHeart?", repeated Kai before shrugging and scratching out the name. "Guess he's a no show. Such a shame. I've heard a lot about him. Oh well!" Kai read the next name, "Presenting, Count Lucius."

The count stepped forward and kissed Elsa's hand. "You have a bright future ahead."

Elsa raised an eyebrow with playful intrigue, "Oh? How can you tell?"

"Your shoes told me."

All interest was gone. "Wait what?!"

Count Lucius got down on the ground and started TALKING to her ice heels! "It's a pleasure to meet you, darlings. Yes...Uhuh...I know...I KNOW...it's wonderful...I'd love to meet your friends."

Elsa leaned down. "Are you...feeling alright?"

"Never better!", cheered the count. "It's a hidden talent really. You see...I'm a shoe whisperer. My shoes say they are pleased to meet you."

"Oh do they?", Elsa forced a smile and turned to Kai. She mouthed the words, "Help...me."


	3. Chapter 3 - Strangers

**Chapter:3 Strangers**

Marco continuously rowed his dingy as he neared the shoreline. "Land.", he gasped. "Finally!" He made his way across the water when he heard a voice.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!", cried a woman. Marco stood in his boat and peered around, eventually spotting a pair of flailing arms among the waves. "I can't swim! At least not well!"

Marco gasped at the sight and began furiously rowing towards the drowning woman. "Hold on señorita! I'm coming!"

The brunette was clenching a nearby rock as the waves battered against her. "Hurry!", she pleaded.

Marco held out his hand as she grabbed hold. He proceeded to hoist her onto the boat with him as she caught her breath. "You're safe now." Suddenly, she pointed behind him, revealing scruffy-looking man climbing onto the rock. He was a grizzly figure with a woodcutter's axe in his hands. Marco drew his sword and pointed it, "Stay back! I'm...I'm warning you!"

"You're shaking.", sneered the man. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Before Marco could reply, the brunette smacked him over the head with one of the boat's oars. The hit sent him plunging into the water as the gruff man hopped onboard. "Wahooo!", she cheered. "Hook, line, and sinker! I told you it would work, hubby!"

The man laugh snorted. "Great acting, honey."

They began to row away as Marco yelled, "Hey! That's my boat! Get back here!"

"See ya later, loser!", hollered the wife while her husband cackled. "Thanks for the boat. You're a real hero!"

Marco swam his way to shore and trudged across the beach. His curly mustache drooped over his face along with the rest of his brown hair."This just keeps getting better.", he panted. "Fell for a pretty face...and now...No food, no map...no boat. Perfect! All this to be popular with the ladies? Brilliant idea, Marco...just brilliant. You're a real hero now."

He wandered into the uncharted territory, trekking through deep forests and rocky terrain. It was midnight when the explorer spotted lights in the distance. Marco sprinted as fast as he could while he panted, "Food...water...women!" It was a two-floor structure situated along a cobblestone path. Marco read the sign and smiled in relief, "Jolly Jill's Inn."

The second he opened the door, he watched a man get a bottle smashed over his head. An all-out barfight was underway as Marco's eyes shot open. He had to reread the sign twice in bewilderment. He looked back inside as a monstrous man hoisted up a frail bystander. The brute growled at his victim's facial hair, "I HATE CURLY MUSTACHES!" He flung the man straight through the window. "I'll kill anyone who has such a horrid style!"

Marco hastily removed his hat and used it to cover his mouth. He slowly made his way outside until two crooks blocked his escape. "Where do you think your goin, pretty boy?", taunted one of them.

Marco nervously drew his sword. "Do...dododon't make me use this!"

The men mocked his trembling when a fist socked one of them out cold. The other turned to see a bulky women smash a wooden chair into him. She was a sight to behold,with massive forearms and her blonde hair up in a bun. The barmaid let out a battle cry and tackled the mustache hater. She uppercut him and yelled, "EEEEEEEENOUGH!" Everyone ceased hostilities and looked at her. "Every week it's the same nonsense! You're all a bunch of toddlers! Now sit down, or GET OUTTA MY INN!" Bruised brutes exited the premises while others went back to their drinks. Marco sheathed his sword and took a seat at the bar.

He looked up at a painting of a gorgeous barmaid, with flowing blonde hair and an hourglass figure. He then looked down to see the hulking maiden fixing drinks. "Thank you for saving my skin back there."

"Don't mention it.", she replied in a deep, grumbling voice.

"Are you...Jolly Jill?"

"Yeah. Jolly on the inside.", she spit in a glass and shined it.

Marco juxtaposed the painting and her, "What...What happened to-"

"My husband was unfaithful.", she snarled. "I've never been the same since then. But then again, neither has he since I beat him to a pulp."

Marco gulped, "I see...Say, have you heard any rumors of a stolen ship in these parts?"

Jolly Jill scratched her double chin. "Can't say I have. What's it to you?"

The explorer leaned in and whispered, "Between you and I, I'm on a top secret mission for my kingdom. Our royal galleon filled with treasure was stolen, and it's last known whereabouts were around here." Before they could continue speaking, the inn's door swung open. Three stern-faced men glared around and walked in.

"Oh no.", whispered Jill.

"Oh no? What's oh no?", panicked Marco.

"It's Boris, Hector and Jay. What are those Coronan outlaws doing back here?" Marco cringed at the word 'outlaws' as Jill spoke up, "Ey! I thought I told you scum to stay out!"

Boris kicked his feet up on a table and relaxed. Three claw marks ran through his beard and down the lower left side of his face. "Aye, lass. You did." He scratched his short blonde hair. Hector was a bulky man with thinning black and a clean shaven face. Jay was a rather skinny fellow with a black goatee and wavy hair. He was polishing his crossbow.

"I don't have time for this.",groaned Jill. "What is it you want?"

"Don't worry, lass.", smirked Boris. "We're JUST looking for treasure."

"Well there ain't no treasure here!", barked the angry barmaid. "So get out, before I send for the authorities."

Hector chuckled. "Authorities...that means police! hehehe...right boss?"

Boris facepalmed, "Yes Hector...very good..."

"Yay!"

"Why is he with us, again?", complained Jay.

"Shut it!" Boris grew frustrated, "It doesn't matter!" He got up on the table, drew his longsword, and began pointing it around the room. "Listen up! We stumbled across a happy couple in a brand new boat. In exchange for their lives, they offered us some...information. So tell me...where is this man, Marco?!"

He held up a crumpled piece of paper, which depicted a poorly-drawn stick figure with a curly mustache and feathered hat. The figure was surrounded by women and gold, reading: "Me when I find the lost treasure." All the stick women had a speech bubble that read, "We love you, Marco!"

Marco quietly scolded himself, "Curse me and my visionary ego!"

"No one's gonna start talking, ey?", sneered Boris. "Hector, Jay. Search the inn."

Jill discreetly pointed at the back door as Marco took the hint. She hollered to Boris. "How do you even know he's here?"

Jay cackled, "Tracking his over-scented cologne was an easy task."

Marco scolded himself again, "Curse me and my ladykiller formula!"

He was about to reach the backdoor when Hector bumped into him. The huge man towered over and said, "Hey...this looks like our man."

Marco trembled. "No I don't!"

Hector paused, only to shrug. "Works for me!" he walked away, "Have a nice day, sir!"

Boris slapped him in his chubby nose. "You lumbering dunce! That's him!"

"Run, handsome! RUN!", yelled Jill as Marco bolted out the door.

Marco dashed down the path hearing a horse's sharp whinny. He turned to see Boris and his boys getting in a carriage and spurring a reddish-brown stallion. The explorer gasped at the sight, but wasn't watching his step, and tripped down a hill. He tumbled down to a small trading settlement.

"Look, I just need directions to Arendelle Castle.", asked a handsome young man in a red uniform with gold buttons. "My ship got in late and I took a wrong turn. My stallion and I are exhausted and...it's just been a terrible day."

A scruffy salesman chuckled, "Look, fancypants. I don't know how to get to Arendelle Castle...BUT I may have a map if you're willing to pay."

The man snapped, "Oh come on! You no good crook! Do you know who you're dealing with? I am Prince Michael GoldenHeart, and Queen Elsa is expecting me-" The prince turned to see Marco leaping on his stallion and hurriedly galloping away. "Hey! That's my horse! Get back here!"

"I promise I'll bring it back!", screamed Marco as he rode off. Prince Michael watched as a carriage bolted after the horse thief.

The cackling salesman nudged him as Michael sighed and pulled out some gold coins. "Fiiiiiiine. One map please."

Back in Arendelle Castle, the servants had prepared a romantic dinner for Anna and Kristoff. They were pleasantly finishing dessert when Anna asked, "So, have you thought about it?"

Kristoff sighed, "The whole...adventure thing? I mean, yeah it sounds fun but...how far are you planning on taking this?"

"Just a bit passed the mountains. So we can see what wonders lie undiscovered.", she giggled.

"Wonders? Anna, babe, are we going on a vacation or expedition?"

"Something wrong with both?"

Kristoff pouted, "Yes, there is. Are you forgetting all the chaos that happened on our last expedition? I mean, sure it was to save your sister, but we still nearly got ourselves and her killed. Do you seriously want to go on a whole new adventure?"

"Please?"

"With perilous climbs?"

"Please?"

"Danger at every turn?"

"Pleeeeease?", Princess Anna leaned in while batting her eyelashes.

Kristoff glared at her, "I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, and you forgot to wink!", complained a voice under the table.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and simultaneously groaned, "Olaf."

The snowman emerged from under the dining cloth as Anna asked, "How long were you down there?"

"Since you guys sat down.", he grinned.

"But that was like, two hours ago.", added Kristoff.

"Yeaaaaaah?", questioned Olaf.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Nevermind. Anna, is this journey what you truly want?"

Anna thought for a moment before gazing into his eyes. She held his hand and replied, "Yes, dear."

Kristoff sighed, "I can't believe I'm letting you drag me on another adventure...alright. We'll leave in the morning."

"Yes!", cheered Anna before laying dozens of kisses on the mountain man. Her red lipstick left swarms of marks on his happy face. "I love you, Kristoff!"

"I love you too, Anna.", he smirked. "We'd best get to bed. We'll need all the rest we can get."

The happy couple stood up as the servants cleaned the table. Olaf scurried to their sides and begged, "Can I come? Please please please pleeeease?!" They looked at each other before Anna nodded. "Oh boy oh boy!", he leapt up and down.

As they walked through the courtyard, Kristoff left a bundle of carrots in the stables. His reindeer eagerly gulped them up as he said, "Eat up Sven, we've got a long day ahead."

The castle doors opened as Queen Elsa emerged. She formed a clump of ice and pressed it to her forehead. Anna gleefully asked, "How'd it go, Elsa?"

"Still single.", she smirked through her pain. "Sent another batch home yet again. Why can't they just leave me alone? They've given me such a headache."

"I'm so sorry to hear that.", frowned Anna.

"Don't be! I love riding solo.", smiled Elsa. "Besides, now I get to spend my time with you all!"

Anna cringed, "About that...we're going on an adventure tomorrow.", she said before heading inside.

Elsa gasped, "Wait, what?"

"Just passed the North Mountain.", added Kristoff as he entered the castle.

The Snow Queen was still confused, "But..."

Olaf hugged her legs, "We're gonna face horrible dangers!", he cheered gleefully before waddling off.

Elsa composed herself. "Adventure? Dangers?" She fell back on the couch and created an even bigger clump of ice to place on her forehead. "Just great. Things finally settle down, and now they're taking a royal road trip!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Royal Road Trip

**Chapter:4 The Royal Road Trip**

Princess Anna was surprisingly the first one to rise the next morning. She eagerly packed her bags and awakened Kristoff by swatting him with them! The blonde mountain man leapt to his feet and thwacked her with his pillow. "Sorry babe! It was a reflex!", he chuckled.

"So is this!", she exclaimed before tackling him onto the bed. Meanwhile, Olaf waddled down the stairs and asked the servants to fix breakfast.

After their quick meals, they met up at the castle stables. Kristoff upgraded his sled with wheels while Anna tied Sven to it. He helped the struggling Olaf to load the bags while Anna made for the castle. "Where are you off to?", asked Kristoff.

"We're down one adventurer!", she hollered while running inside. Anna made her way upstairs and spotted a heart-warming sight. Elsa's bedroom door was wide open, a sight signifying their rekindled relationship. The redhead slowly walked in, "Elsa?", she called. The Snow Queen's bed was already made, and she could be seen staring out the window. "Elsa?"

The icy blonde turned with a solemn face. "Good morning, Anna."

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Nothing.", she shrugged.

Anna huffed. "Ohhhhh no you don't. Last time this miscommunication happened, Arendelle was frozen solid!"

Elsa sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I know...I know."

Her sister energetically leapt on the edge and nudged her. "So come on...spill."

There was a brief pause as Elsa took a deep breath. "I don't want to be alone anymore. After everything we'd been through last year, I've learned how important all of you are to me. I love you all and have gotten so used to your company. Now, you're all off on a journey for heaven knows how long. And I'll be all alone...again."

Anna smiled sympathetically while shaking her head. She placed her arm around her distressed sister and said, "You won't be alone, silly. You're coming with us!"

Elsa gasped and looked up. "Wait what?...Really?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Of course! Just don't freeze my heart again, okay?", she winked.

The Snow Queen lit up with joy like never before. So much to the point that she squeed for the first time in her life! "Thank you Anna! This is just what I need!"

"Well come on then! I'll help you pack! We're set to go!", cheered her sister. Anna was almost done packing the bag when she heard a dazzling sound behind her. She turned to see Elsa's body emanating an icy glow while her hands conjured up magic. As the magic vanished, Anna gasped in awe at her sister's new outfit. "Oh Elsa...you look beautifuller than ever."

Elsa giggled while twirling in her new summer dress. It was the same color as her ice dress, but stopped at the knees and had short sleeves. "Thank you. Now let's go. The excitement is killing me!"

The Arendelle sisters scurried down the stairs as Kai called, "Queen Elsa!"

The icy blonde cringed, "Yes?"

"There you are, dear. The trade agreements must be filled out immediately."

"How could I have forgotten.", sighed Elsa as she dropped her bag. She'd let herself get so caught up in the moment of finally going on vacation, that she'd forgotten her royal duties.

"Wait, Elsa.", contested Anna.

"Anna, it's alright. Go...have fun. My place is here."

"But-"

"Please...Have fun." she sighed. "Some other time then?"

Anna pouted, "Yeah...some other time." She drearily walked out to the sled and sat next to Kristoff. "She's not coming." Kristoff sulked before mushing Sven.

Queen Elsa sat at her throne while Kai handed her paperwork. "I'm sorry about your cancellation, your majesty."

"It's quite alright, Kai. I should know better."

He attempted to lighten the mood, "On the bright side, you get another ship of handsome young suitors tomorrow!"

The queen sneered while reading legislation. "How...exciting."

"How exciting!", cheered Princess Anna as they rode high into the mountains.

"Are we there yet?", wondered Olaf.

"There's no specific destination.", chuckled Kristoff. "Now that I mention it, how far do you want to go?"

Anna eagerly pointed passed the North Mountain. "Just a tad thataway!"

"You heard the princess, full speed ahead!", Kristoff ordered his reindeer, who dashed over the hills. By midday, the summer grass was replaced by the snow-covered mountain peaks as they passed a familiar ice structure.

"Is that Elsa's ice palace?", asked Olaf.

Kristoff facepalmed, "Nope...that's Rapunzel's."

Olaf grinned, "Well let's go in and say hi then!" He screamed, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair! No offense, but you copied Elsa's design!"

Anna noogied the snowman, messing up his twigs. "Of course it's Elsa's."

They were about to move on when they heard a a monstrous stomping. "MAMAAAAAAAAA!", roared a creature. An enormous snow monster emerged from the castle gates and peered down. It was the same creature that Elsa had conjured up to defend her last year.

"Marshmallow!", called Olaf. "Long time no see! Have you lost weight?"

"MAMAAAAAAAA!", bellowed Marshmallow.

Anna tilted her head, "What?"

"WHERE'S...MY...MAMAAAAAA?!"

Kristoff caught on, "Elsa?"

"MAMA! TEHEHE!", clapped Marshmallow.

"She's...back home.", winced Anna.

"AWWWWWWWW!", groaned the snow monster as he stomped back into the castle.

The road trip continued far beyond the North Mountain.

"Are we there yet?", whined Olaf.

"No. How much further, babe?", asked Kristoff.

"Just a bit more.", she replied.

One hour later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No. How much further, babe?"

"A bit more!"

Two hours later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No. How much further, babe?!"

"A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit more!"

It was nighttime when Olaf whined yet again, but Kristoff interrupted,"Let me guess...Are we there yet?"

Olaf replied. "No, Kristoff." The snowman turned to Anna and asked,"How much further babe?"

Anna was fast asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder as he sulked. "I'll take that as we're far enough." He placed a pillow under her and set up a tiny camp. Then, he carried his sleepy girlfriend into a tent and rocked her in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheeks, making her faintly smile. "I love you.", he whispered before nodding off. "Good night, Olaf."

The snowman snuggled next to Sven, using his personal flurry as a pillow. "Good night, guys."

The crickets chirped as the moonlight gleamed down on the adventurers. All was serene and peaceful...BAM! A royal stallion galloped into the campsite, crashed through the tent, threw off its rider, and vanished into the night.

The rider tumbled into Kristoff and rolled next to Anna. She slowly awakened, caressing his face. "Oh Kristoff...your mustache tickles." Anna's eyes shot open in realization. "Wait..WHAT?!"

"Hello there.", he winked.

Anna screamed at the top her lungs. "KRISTOFF!"

There was an all-out panic. The man leapt to his feet. "Kristoff? Nononono I'm Marco!"

"Polo!", yelled Olaf atop of Sven.

Marco gasped. "A talking snowman!" He held Anna close. "I'll protect you, m'lady!" His eyebrow raised when he felt the princess's...biceps. He turned and nervously laughed at the angry mountain man. "Ahhh you must be Kristoff?"

Kristoff glared back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marco."

"Polo!", exclaimed Olaf.

"Stop that!", replied the explorer. "Why is that snowman talking?"

"Woah woah slow down.", calmed Kristoff. Let's just...take a deep breath and start over. You calm?"

Marco took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm calm."

"HAAAAAYA!", cried Anna as she punched him across the face, knocking him out cold. She composed herself and celebrated, "I got'em! I got'em! He is...oooooooout!"

Olaf cheered. "Woohoo!",and high-fived Anna as they did a one-legged jig around Marco's unconscious body.

Kristoff was completely bewildered by the situation, and had to pinch himself. "Welp...I'm not dreaming. Anna...why do you have to punch every man that's not me?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends and Enemies

**Chapter:5 Friends and Enemies**

Marco slowly awakened to the sight of Anna trying on his hat. "Babe, look.", she snickered while speaking in a deep voice. She wore her pigtails like a mustache and bowed, "Good evening, Queen Elsa. I am Admiral Feathertickle. Please excuse the glorious gloriosity of my glorious mustache!"

"Wait!", gasped Marco as the others turned to him. "You know Queen Elsa?"

"Of course I do, she's my sis-

Kristoff covered her mouth with his hand. "Hold up. Anna, can we talk this over?"

Marco watched as the two huddled and whispered away. He felt a heavy breathing on his neck as Sven gave him a huge lick. "Disgusting!", he repulsed while attempting to fix his hair.

"He looks friendly.", whispered Anna.

"I don't care how he looks, you can't just give him crucial information. We're not home anymore. We don't know who this guy really is or what he wants. Now he knows you're royalty."

Anna shrugged, "He hasn't shown any aggression."

"Perhaps he's waiting for the right opportunity to do so." Kristoff shot a glare at the explorer, who was preening his hair. "Maybe he's a foreign spy."

"We can't prove that.", smirked Anna. "He could be really sweet."

"Like Hans?", replied Kristoff.

Olaf eavesdropped and proclaimed,"I should've known." The snowman waddled up to Marco and flexed his twiggy arms.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "What the?"

Anna and Kristoff broke their huddle at the sounds of Marco's yelp. Olaf was yanking at his face. "Give it up, Hans!", he grunted. "Wow...this mask is on pretty good."

With overwhelming levels of frustration, Marco punched Olaf's head off and into Anna's arms. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. Kristoff raised his hands and stood in front of the others. "Woah! There's no need for that!"

Marco bit his lip. "You're right...there isn't." He tossed the rapier to the ground. "I'm not your enemy. You must believe me."

"What do you want, and how do you know my sister?", interrogated Anna.

"Let's start over." The explorer calmed down, removed his hat, and took a bow. "My name is Marco, and I'm an adventurer from the land of Valencia."

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. This is Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf."

"My lady.", said Marco with a nod. "You can PUNCH."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "So what's a Valencian doing all the way out here?"

Marco thought to himself, "Just tell them the truth, Marco."

A powerful voice yelled out, "NO! You're too far in to back out now! Tell them how awesome you are!"

Marco gulped,"I'm on a quest for my king and queen. Our ship, the Paloma, was hijacked by renegades. It was last seen headed north, into these territories. I've been tasked with retrieving the royal treasure."

"How'd you get here?", wondered Olaf.

"Well...I was on my way here, when a huge storm ravaged my ship and wrecked me along the coast."

Anna raised an eyebrow while looking at the clearest blue sky in history. "We haven't had storms all week."

Marco thought fast and chuckled. "Hah! That's because...I was attacked!...Yes...By a sea witch! She was grotesque and maniacal. She conjured up a storm and sent me crashing!" Kristoff remained skeptical while Anna and Olaf were captivated by the story. "Anyway...I believe the Snow Queen would be a powerful ally to help stop the renegades ad reclaim the Paloma!"

Anna fiddled with her pigtails. "About that...She's all the way back in Arendelle Castle." Her eyes lit up. "Why don't we help you instead!"

"YAY!", screamed Olaf. "Let's go-

Kristoff butted in, pushing them both back. "Wait wait wait! All of you slow down."

"No babe.", contested Anna. "This is the excitement we've been looking for! And it's a chance to do something amazing for another kingdom."

"I suppose you could all help me.", smiled Marco. "Thank you!"

"No problem! You can ride with us!", she giggled. Marco sat in the back of the carriage with Olaf while Kristoff stopped Anna. "What is it?"

"Anna, do you realize what you're getting us into? This isn't an adventure like last year...it's completely different. You heard Marco...this ship was taken by renegades...pirates. They will kill us if they have the chance to do so. This isn't fun anymore. I say we head back and tell Elsa. Maybe the soldiers of Arendelle can help."

"The kingdom is already two days behind us. We'd never get back in time. Let's just...play this by ear."

Kristoff took a deep breath and caressed his girl's face. "I love you, Anna. I can't imagine you hurt."

The princess smiled sympathetically. "I love you too, Kristoff. We're going to be fine.", she leaned up and kissed him. "Come on."

"Something's not right."

"What?"

Kristoff tilted his head. "Why's Marco looking around like that. He's got trouble following him. I don't trust him. Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you'll keep your eyes wide open."

"I promise." Kristoff grabbed the reins as Anna exclaimed, "Let's go get that treasure!"

They rode off into the woodlands as Marco asked, "So...is Queen Elsa...single, by any chance?"

Queen Elsa decreed while raising her chalice, "May our kingdoms prosper under our new trade agreements." Royal dignitaries from several lands applauded at her words as Kai congratulated her.

"Excellent work, your majesty."

"Rejecting those princes?"

Kai chuckled. "Well yes...no...I meant establishing trade routes with these great nations. Your mother and father would be very proud of you."

Elsa grew sentimental. "Thank you, Kai." Her eyes became teary. The servant embraced her. "I just miss them so much sometimes."

"I know, dear. I know.", sighed Kai. "It's alright to be upset. You're such a strong...brave young queen, and an inspiration to all of us."

She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Kai...I miss Anna."

"As do I.", replied Kai. "Why don't you mingle with the other princesses?...In fact...you should have a princess party!"

"Really?"

Gerda the servant added,"Of course, your highness. After all of the...'intriguing' men you've met, you should take a break and have a ladies night in the castle."

"You know..." Elsa drummed her fingers against her hip while raising a blonde brow. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Boris exited his ebony carriage and examined the ground. He ran his fingers along a series of tiny footprints. "Well well...it seems our explorer has a lady friend." He looked up, "What do you make of it?"

Hector stared at a trampled carrot, "Well...it's just as I suspected. THIS...is a carrot."

Boris removed his boot and clunked his obese crony with it. "I wasn't talking to you, you twit!" Jay sniffed at the ground and searched the trampled tent. "What do you make of it, Jay?"

Jay stood up with a sneer. "Marco was definitely here, but his scented cologne is wearing off. Either way, he's got some friends with him." He pointed at a set of wheel tracks heading uphill. "Boom. We have our heading."

Boris yanked his boot off of Hector's bald head and put it back on. He grinned with his jagged teeth. "Excellent. Come on, boys."

"Hehehehe!", chuckled Hector. "We're gonna be rich! Right boss?"

The criminal simply nodded while sharpening his sword. Jay mushed their horse as they followed the tracks. The slender crossbowman sadistically sang, "A hunting we will go... a hunting we will go. Heigh ho, the dairy-o, a hunting we will go."


	6. Chapter 6 - This Means War

**Chapter:6 This Means War**

The royal bedroom was teeming with the sounds of constant giggling that night. Princess Ariel brushed her scarlet hair with a fork and asked, "In all honesty, Queen Elsa, when are you going to date someone?"

"When I meet the right one.", grumbled Elsa as she generated snowflakes in her hands.

"But how can you when you won't give anyone a chance?", asked Rapunzel. "We all just want to see you happy."

Elsa sighed, "I know. It's just...I've never really 'talked' to a man before." She shrugged and made a silly face. "What is this...flirting you speak of?", she joked.

Princess Jasmine giggled, "You just have to be yourself. Give a guy a chance. Let him whisk you away to a whole new world!"

"You'll never know if you don't try, Elsa." assured Belle, who had her nose stuck in her book. She shook her head, "This is such a horrid read." She chucked the novel to the ground. "They let anyone write a biography these days."

The book was written by Lefou, and its cover read: "No One Lived Like Gaston - 365 reasons why he was better than you."

Jasmine clenched her belly. "I'm starving, here. When's food coming?"

Rapunzel smacked her with a pillow. "Come on, this is serious. Elsa, you need to fall in love."

"I don't NEED to.", she groaned. "I'm perfectly happy alone."

Ariel snickered and creapt over to Elsa. "Sounds like someone needs a song.", she cleared her throat, only to be pegged by a snowball. The redhead glared at the Snow Queen. "NOW it's war."She smacked her with a pillow as almost everyone jumped in.

Belle continued to look for a good book amidst the fluffy chaos when Gerda peeked her head in. "The others are here!", she announced.

Jasmine moaned, "FOOOOOOOOOD."

Several princesses from distant lands entered through the lobby. Elsa hugged them each, "Ireth, Lisa, Roulette! So glad you girls could make it!", she greeted them and helped bring the food upstairs.

Roulette glared at Ariel as she brushed away with her fork. "What?", asked Ariel. "Haven't you ever seen a dinglehopper?"

The young princess rolled her eyes, "Fork?"

"Dinglehopper."

"FORK."

"Dingle...hopper."

Lisa sat next to Belle as they read "I Kissed a Troll and I Liked it."

"Fascinating.", gasped the brunette.

Princess Lisa pondered, "Would you pucker up for one of those creatures?"

"I've puckered up for creatures before.", she huffed.

"Well, that's why I brought THIS GUY!", she announced while pulling up a stony troll.

Belle gasped, "Where did you-"

"We were headed for the kingdom and spotted this little guy on the way. Poor fella must've gotten lost."

The short troll shyly waved. "Hey there...I'm Ulfric...Ulfric Stonecloak."

Belle calmed down. "Ummmmm hi?"

Lisa held up the rocky creature and waved it in Belle's face. "Come on! Pucker up!"

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Jasmine were devoted to finding Elsa a man. "Oh come on!", groaned the Coronan. "I dare you to at least dance with a guy!"

"I don't dance!", retaliated Elsa.

"This is hopeless.", facepalmed Rapunzel. "Jasmine...back me up here."

Jasmine was too busy enhaling noodles. "I'm sorry what?"

"I don't blame you, Elsa.", scoffed Princess Ireth. "In fact, I couldn't agree more. Who needs a man? We're doing perfectly fine, riding solo."

"Thank...you.", sighed Elsa in relief as she high-fived Ireth. "See? She gets me!"

Jasmine put down her fork and pointed. "There's nothing more we can do. It's up to you to open up now, Elsa." She grabbed her fork and scooped up some more noodles.

Elsa's blue eyes widened at the sight of a bushel of red hair tangled on the fork. "Wait Jasmine! That's Ariel's-!" Too late...

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Sorryyyy!"

It was a breezy summer morning as Kristoff's sledmobile rolled along the countryside. "If we want any shot at finding your lost ship, we'll need to get to the coast."

"Yeah...alright.", quickly replied Marco as he watched the road behind him.

Kristoff had had enough. "What are you looking at?"

The explorer tensed up. "Just admiring the scenery is all."

"Speaking of which.", said Anna. "Look!" she pointed at an upcoming village.

"Perfect. We can resupply there." rejoiced Kristoff as he lead Sven dead ahead. The vilage was teeming with traders and passersby. Kristoff tied Sven to a post. "Alright, I'll buy supplies. Till then, stay out of trouble." He walked into a trader's cabin.

Within seconds, Marco spotted two curvaceous maidens walking into a tavern. His eyes widened as he leapt out of the carriage, "Oo la la."

"Where are you going?", asked Anna.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back.", he winked.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding...I'd better go after him before he gets himself killed."

"Count me in!", cheered Olaf until Anna pushed hm back in the cart.

"We're not home anymore, Olaf. You need to stay out of sight because we don't want to start a panic."

The little guy grew sad, "But but...I'm just a walking, talking snowman in summer. What's wrong with that?"

"Just...trust me.", she kissed him on the forehead before covering him with a blanket.

She made her way into the tavern and spotted Marco flirting with the ladies. "Have either of you wonderous women ever seen an adventurer before? That's what I thought." He flexed his arms and struck a pose. "Well, my dears, feast your eyes on I...Marco!"

"Well you are rather handsome.", smirked a shorter woman.

"And I can be all yours.", he winked and blew a kiss.

She moved in for a smooch when Anna stood in the middle. "Marco! Kristoff told us to stay out of trouble!", she scolded.

"I'm not in trouble!", he complained. "I'm-" The women had moved on. "single..."

Anna shook her head and pulled him by the ear. "Come on, loverboy. We'll be leaving any minute."

"Oh will ya now?", asked a voice that sent a chill running down Marco's spine. They looked to see three men standing in the doorway. The speaker was about her boyfriend's size and had the same figure. His piercing green eyes resembled those of Prince Hans.

"Boris.", gasped Marco.

"You know them?", asked Anna nervously while bystanders scurried to safety.

"Maybe."

They watched in shock as Boris unsheathed a longsword and flashed a sinister grin. "You've led us on quite the chase, pretty boy. But in the end, we've got you right where we want you." They slowly closed in as Anna and Marco backed up against the wall. "And you're gonna tell us about that treasure."

Anna devised and escape plan and yelled, "Olaf! Olaaaaf!"

"Enough of this.", snarled Boris. "Jay, Hector, snatch'em."

Hector cracked his knuckles and bellowed, "You got it, boss."

It was then that he felt something cold brush against his leg. He looked down to see the oblivious snowman embracing his thigh. "Hello! I'm Olaf! And I love warm hugs!"

Hector let out a freakish scream and leapt up."AAAAAAGH! Get it off me! Get it off me!" The chubby man fell on top of his friends and kicked Olaf off of him.

Princess Anna helped him to his feet and yelled, "Run! Hold them off, Marco!"

She ran out the back door with Olaf as Marco looked down at his sword. "Ummmm maybe some other time."

"Get them!", ordered Boris, causing Marco to scream like a schoolgirl and sprinted out the door.

He caught up to Anna and Olaf as they dashed down the alleyway. "Did you get'em?", she asked.

"Not this time.", panted Marco. "My dueling arm was cramping up. Escape sounds better!"

Anna picked up Olaf and ran even faster. "We need to find Kristoff and get out of here, now!"

She looked back to see Jay taking aim with his crossbow. He fired a bolt as Anna cringed. She heard the arrow strike, and opened her eyes to see Olaf with it wedged in his head. The snowman giggled. "hehhehehe headshot!"

They ran down the main street to see Kristoff racing the carriage in front of them. "Come on!", he ordered as they ran with all of their might. Sven galloped as fast as he could while Kristoff held out his hands. He grabbed Marco first and hoisted him up. Anna threw Olaf onto the sled before an arrow swiftly grazed her leg, sending her collapsing to the ground. "ANNAAAA!", screamed Kristoff. "Noooo!", he leapt off of the sled and ran to his true love.

"Kristoff!", she winced while grasping her leg tightly.

The mountain man lifted her into his arms and sprinted for the carriage. Arrows whizzed around him as Boris yelled, "Come on! Shoot'em down! Hector, get the ride!"

Kristoff was almost out of energy when he placed Anna on the carriage and hopped in after her. "Sven.", he panted..."Get us out of here!" They dashed out of town and into a series of rocky gullies. Marco ducked under his seat and whimpered while Kristoff looked at his princess with pure worry. "Anna? Anna? Hang in there. I've got you." A tear ran down her cheek as she grasped her leg. He opened a bag and began to dress the wound. "I know, Anna, I know it hurts. I've got you." He turned and yelled, "Marco! A little help here?"

Marco came to his senses."Right!", He turned to help, only to scream like a newborn baby. He pointed at the outlaws' carriage as it gained on them.


	7. Chapter 7 - We Knew the Risks

**Chapter:7 We Knew the Risks**

Two of Jay's crossbow arrows struck the back of the sled, angering Kristoff as he wrapped Anna's leg. "Marco! Cover me. Return fire!"

"With what?!", panicked the explorer.

"I bought a crossbow at the trading post. Grab it from the bag, quick!"

Marco scrambled for the bag and readied the crossbow. Kristoff ducked under another bolt. "Any day now, Marco!" He took aim at the outlaws, but flinched when he pulled the trigger. The crossbow's recoil terrified Marco as he flailed with a yelp, sending the weapon flying off the sled. Kristoff turned to him. "Where's the crossbow?"

"I...I...I...I ummm."

He growled in frustration. "Some hero you're turning out to be!" He tapped Olaf and ordered, "Keep pressure on Anna's leg."

"Got it!", worried Olaf as he ducked down with Anna.

Kristoff gave his love a quick kiss, "You're gonna be alright."

"Kristoff...", she moaned in worry.

Jay hissed, "All out of ammo, Boris!"

"There's more in the back." The lead crook sneered, "Hector, get us alongside 'em."

The chubby bandit saluted, "I'm on it, boss!" Their ebony carriage raced next to the adventurers as Jay attempted to leap on.

He grabbed Anna by the arm as she screamed, "Let me go, you dirty-!", she struggled and squirmed as he pulled her to their sled.

Kristoff snapped, shoved the man back on his ride, and punched him after a second attempt. Boris jabbed his sword as Kristoff dodged left. He attempted to punch the leader when Jay grabbed his arm and yanked him into their carriage!

It was an insane scuffle as Kristoff tussled with the outlaws...and Marco sucked his thumb in the fetal position. Boris tackled the mountain man, who managed to disarm him of his sword. He simply chuckled and drew a spare dagger. Kristoff struggled to keep the dagger inches from his neck as Boris pushed down with all of his might. As a last resort, Kristoff squirmed and kicked, managing to whack Hector with his boot. The obese man nearly fell off the cart, and sent the horse into a frenzy. With everyone losing their balance, Kristoff shoved Boris off and elbowed Jay in the face. He leapt to the front of the cart and attempted to cut the horse free. Boris noticed this, grabbed his sword and raised it high behind Kristoff.

"Kristoff!", warned Anna. She pulled out Olaf's nose and threw it right at Boris. The vegetable smacked him in the face as Kristoff grabbed the crook's sword and sliced the restraints off. He then grabbed the carrot and made an epic leap for his sled, just barely making it as Anna and Olaf pulled him in. They watched as the thieves' cart spun out of control and crashed into the jagged end of the gullies. Anna kissed her brave boyfriend. "Don't ever do that again!"

"That was awesome Kristoff!", cheered Olaf as he put his nose back. "Now I'm perfect again!"

Kristoff caught his breath, only to let out an agonizing yell. Just before they had gotten out of range, Jay had fired an arrow right into the mountain man's back. "Kristoff!", gasped Anna as he nearly fell over. She quickly pulled it out and noticed a dark purple pigment on the tip. "What is this?" Her boyfriend was losing consciousness as she unwrapped her leg. Her heart sank, for the wound was quickly swelling up in a bizarre purple hue. Suddenly, the senses in her fingers began to numb, as she too lost consciousness.

"Anna?...Kristoff?", worried Olaf. The snowman tugged at Marco, who was still sucking his thumb raw. "Marco! What do we do? What do we do?"

Marco's heart raced uncontrollably as he hyperventilated. "I...I don't know."

Olaf examined his fallen companions. "They're still breathing. We need to get help!"

The explorer anxiously twitched his mustache, "Where?"

"I don't know, you're the adventurer!"

Marco gulped at the words and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sven! What should we do?" The reindeer continued to trot and groaned back. "What does that mean? Snowman, do you speak reindeer?"

"I'm a little rusty...but I think he wants us to go sailing...No...swimming?", guessed Olaf.

Marco grit his teeth and hollered to the skies, "How can this get any worse?" Right on cue, the sledmobile's axel snapped loose on a jagged rock, sending everyone skidding to the side. Marco held on for dear life while peering over to see a steep cliffside. "Of course.", he sighed before closing his eyes tight. He let out a freakish scream as the entire crew careened down the cliffs and crashed deep inside a pitch-black forest.

The explorer awakened to see the sled wedged in a thick layer of marshy muck, and Olaf's body scurrying around in circles. He spotted Olaf's head pinned to one of Sven's antlers. "Olaf!", he called. "Here, let me help." Marco plucked the snowman's head free and smacked it on his body.

"I liiiiiiive!", he cried.

"Where are the lovers?", worried Marco.

"Oh don't panic.", chuckled Olaf. "They're safely dying in the sled!"

Marco made his way to them when he spotted Sven's ears twitching away. The reindeer's eyes blared open as he scanned the woods. "What is it, boy? Trouble? Is it Boris?" Sven's gaze darted through the trees and across the bushes.

Olaf peered into the sled and saw that Anna and Kristoff were still breathing. "Oh thank goodness. Marco! They need help...and fast!"

The explorer led Sven back to the sled. "He's right. Vamanos, Sven, your best friend needs you."

A pair of neon green eyes peered through the foliage. "What do we have here?", she asked.

"Quinn!", called a voice, startling the green-eyed fairy.

"Yikes!", gasped Quinn as she fell back against a tree branch. She brushed her short black hair out of her face and pouted, "Elise! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Elise shyly played with her braid. "Sorry, Quinn. It's just...you always run off and-"

"Shhhhh!", whispered Quinn as she tugged Elise next to her and pointed. "Look."

The light-haired fairy's eyes filled with fear and wonder. "Humans! What are they doing out here?"

"It beats me, but I'm gonna have a closer look."

"Quinn, no!", contested Elise as she yanked on her leg. "They could be dangerous."

"Please, I'm the fastest fairy in this woods.", she confidently fluttered her glowing blue wings. "I'll be there and back in a heartbeat."

She prepared to zoom over when another voice called, "Quinn!"

The curious fairy cringed and rolled her eyes, "What is it now, Emily?"

A red-haired fairy landed next to her. She had a longbow and a quiver filled with red-feathered arrows. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna get a closer look at these humans."

Emily sneered and shook her head. "Quinn, you know human interaction is forbidden!"

"Whatevs." Quinn took off.

"Quinn!", panicked Elise. "Come back!" Emily darted after her, prompting Elise to do the same.

Quinn flew high over the marsh and snuck onto Sven's back. The reindeer sensed her and craned his neck back. "Hey there, buddy.", she whispered while scratching his chin. "What's going on here?" The reindeer gestured towards the sled, and his unconscious friends. "Oh no...they're hurt bad.", gasped Quinn as she flew over. Her icy pixie dust drifted onto Olaf's head.

The snowman glanced up at his personal flurry. "That's new." His eyes widened when he noticed the end of a fairy's blue dress dangling from Marco's hat. "Marco..."

He turned, revealing Quinn clinging onto him. "What is it Olaf?"

The pudgy snowman kept his eyes trained on Marco's hat while picking up a rock. "Don't...move." Marco raised a brow as Olaf chucked the stone straight at his face, knocking his hat off.

Marco grunted, "OW! What was that for?" It was then that he notice Quinn dangling upside down from one of his hairs.

The fairy smiled nervously. "Hey there...I can help your friends...just don't panic...okay? I'm Quinn."

Almost instantly, Marco screamed like a muddy piglet on bath day. He flailed around, screaming "Kill it! Kill it!" He swiped at her while she buzzed around him.

"Oh no! Quinn look out!", warned Elise. "He's got a sword!"

Quinn gasped as Marco drew his rapier. "Woah! Calm down, there's no need for that." In frenzied panic, Marco swiped away at Quinn as the speedy fairy dodged each swing. Emily had had enough, she readied her bow and took aim. "Emily, no! Don't shoot!"

Too late. Emily fired an arrow straight into Marco's neck...Luckily, the arrows were the size of toothpicks. Marco yelped, "Hey...that kinda tickled." Suddenly, a huge branch landed Marco's head, knocking him out.

Quinn looked up to see a brunette fairy with blue wings. She sighed, "We had it under control, Jewel."

Jewel giggled, "Hah. Suuuure you did."

"You've got to help us, these humans need care!"

"They've been poisioned! Please help!", begged Olaf. He looked at Marco's knocked out self. "Except him...he's just accident-prone."

Jewel bit her lip and huffed, "Alright, fine... But we must hurry."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fairies

**Chapter:8 The Fairies**

Elsa sighed while bidding farewell to her guests. "Well, it was quite the exciting night. I hope all of you had fun and get home safely."

"Take care, Elsa.", waved Belle.

"Goooooodbye!", joyously sang Ariel while rubbing her black eye. Jasmine simply waved while rigorously brushing her teeth.

Ireth, Roulette, and Lisa waved farewell too. "Hey, where's Ulfric?", wondered Lisa.

"Maybe he rolled home?", wondered Roulette.

Rapunzel glared at Elsa and affirmed, "Start...dating."

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled, "Ooookay, sure." She joked, "Mr. Right...here I come!"

"He's out there, Else.", Rapunzel shook her head. "You just have to be open to him."

Prince Michael exhaustingly trudged through the North Mountain's snowy levels. He groaned at the map and crumpled it up. "That old cheapskate! Giving me half a map...who does he think he is?" He looked up to see an entire castle made of ice and smiled through his tiredness. "Oh thank goodness...if that's not Elsa's, I don't know what is!"

Michael ran as fast as he could to the icy doors and stopped himself from knocking. He whipped out a tiny brush and quickly did his hair. After preening himself using a reflection against the ice, he knocked. "Hello? Queen Elsa? Sorry I'm late!" The doors swung open, revealing a lumbering snow monster. Michael's heart dropped into his gut at the sight of such a beast, but he remained calm. "Is...Queen Elsa home?"

"Mama?", bellowed Marshmallow.

"Ummmm sure!", nervously smiled the prince.

Marshmallow snarled, "Where?"

"Where what?...Mama?"

He began to grow restless at the sight of Michael's red attire...as if someone in similar clothing had done him wrong. "EVIL...RED...MAN."

"Wha...what?"

"EVIL RED MAN TRY TO HURT MAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!", he roared, knocking Michael off his feet. He grabbed the prince in his icy claws, dragged him inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Nononono Noooooo!", screamed Michael.

Boris shoved debris off of himself and let out an angry snarl. "Curse those tourists!"

Hector rubbed his bald head, "Why are we still chasing them, boss? I wanna go home."

"I hate to agree, but tubby's right.", added Jay as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. "We've even lost our ride. I'm losing sight of the goal, here. This job ain't worth it."

Boris grit his dirty teeth. "First of all, we're not going home because 'home' is a dungeon in Corona! Second, there's no way I'm letting those vacationing fools get away...especially now." He stood up and plucked his sword from the wreckage. "We're gonna head for the nearest settlement, resupply, and HUNT THEM DOWN."

"But...what about the treasure, boss?"

"Forget the treasure! This is about payback. NO ONE, makes fools out of us."

Quinn and Jewel flew through the dark woods as fast as they could. It took everything for Jewel to keep up with her speedy friend. "Quinn, we are soooo dead if we do this."

The black-haired fairy turned back for a moment. "Those humans are soooo dead if we don't!"

"I know, I know. But Lord Marius is gonna have our wings for this one!"

"Quit worrying, Jewel. We'll be in and out of the apothecary before anyone notices."

"What about Elise? Do you feel safe leaving them with the humans? Or worse, Emily! She's loaded with arrows!"

Quinn grew increasingly stressed and pulled at her hair. "Everyone will be fine. We need to focus!" The duo landed on the branch of an enormous oak tree. Fairies of various colors could be seen entering and exiting the apothecary within. "Now just...keep it cool."

"I'm a summer fairy.", scoffed Jewel. "I'll leave the keeping cool to you...winter fairies."

Now Quinn's face turned beet red. "Watch it.", she warned as they strolled into the tree. "I'll let you take it from here, fairy healer."

Jewel gave a quick bow. "Thank you." She fluttered up to the medicine shelves. "Now...what do we need?"

Quinn impatiently tapped her foot. "I thought you were an expert?"

"I am I am. Well, they were sweating...and their wounds were swelling with purple coloration. Ahah!" Jewel plucked a white vial and some peach-colored herbs. "This ought to cure those humans in no time."

"I beg to differ.", said a man as Jewel and Quinn spun around. There was a fairy wearing a golden wreath on his head and a bronze set of armor on his body. He stared at the two with his bright gold eyes.

"Lord Marius.", gasped Jewel. "I...we can explain."

Quinn's wings fluttered anxiously as she bit her nails, took a deep breath, and rapidly spewed out EVERYTHING. "Lord Marius we're so sorry but you see we were I mean I was flying through the darker parts of our kingdom because you know...why not? I'm a snow fairy visiting a summer realm I mean come on! How much fun is that? Anyway so I was flying across when I noticed these humans (which I've totally never ever ever ever seen before) and a reindeer and a snowman...a TALKING snowman! But that's not important...I mean it's kinda cool but totally not worth your time oh great and exhalted Lord Marius. And then I noticed that two of the humans were sick with some kin of poison and if I didn't help they were gonna DIE!" Quinn fell over, catching her breathe after such a speedy explanation.

Lord Marius sneered at the two. "I don't know how they do things back in your winter home, but here, human interaction is strictly forbidden." He pointed at Jewel, "And YOU. I would've thought a healing fairy would know better." There was an eerie silence as Lord Maurius smirked, "Everyone knows that YELLOW herbs produce a faster recovery."

Jewel began to smile, "Wha..what sir?"

Maurius chuckled, "You heard me...and YOU, snow fairy."

"Yes?", asked Quinn cautiously.

"Did you say...talking snowman?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelation

**Chapter:9 Revelation**

Lord Marius followed Jewel and Quinn back to the humans. The ruler gasped at the sight of Anna and Kristoff. "We must move quickly.", he ordered. "Jewel, apply these herbs. Quinn, use your speed to quickly administer the medicine!" The fairies went to work as he felt Anna's forehead. "Hang in there.", he sighed.

"Are...they gonna be okay?", worried Olaf.

The fairy lord shook his head at the snowman. "Impossible."

Olaf broke down in despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Marius realized what he had just said and replied, "Oh woah woah no! Your friends will be just fine. I meant impossible that you're a snowman...in summer...and talking."

"Oh thank goodness!", cheered Olaf before frowning. "What's so bizarre about a talking snowman in summer?"

"How is this possible?", asked Emily.

"Elsa made me this way. She's the snow queen."

Quinn replied while zipping around Anna and Kristoff and administering the medicine. "I'd...really...like...to meet...her!"

"Well she'll already love you guys. You're saving her sister after all!"

Elise sighed, "Ahhh royalty."

"Looks like that will do it!", clapped Jewel. "They just need some rest."

"Excellent work, ladies.", nodded Marius before looking at Marco. "What's wrong with that one?"

Jewel gave a nervous twitch. "He ummmmmm...hit a branch!"

Elise and Emily fluttered atop the explorer's face and each opened an eyelid. "Yoohoo. Wakey wakey!", they hollered.

Marco screamed himself awake, but was calmed by Olaf. He was awestruck. "They're...fairies."

Sven facehoofed with a groan. "Uhhhh what happened?", asked Anna as she began to stir.

"Anna!", Olaf gasped while hugging her tight. "You're alive!" Kristoff's eyes slowly crept open. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff rubbed his bandaged back and looked straight at his girlfriend. "Anna.", he sighed before quickly hugging her. "I'm so happy you're alright. I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"Oh Kristoff...I thought I'd lost YOU."

They looked into each other's eyes with pleasant smiles as Quinn fluttered around them, singing. "Sha la la la la la my oh my, look at the almost dead guy...he wants to...kiss his girl." The other fairies tackled her away as Kristoff caressed Anna's chin, pulling her close to him as they shared a tender kiss.

"Awwwwwwww.", sighed the fairies in unison.

"Double awwwww.", sighed Olaf.

Marco asked, "Sooooo...is Queen Elsa single?" Anna stopped kissing and glared at Marco. "What?"

"I'll tell you what.", grumbled Kristoff as he pointed at the explorer. "This was all your fault!"

"My fault?", gasped Marco while raising both eyebrows.

"Yes YOU!", scolded Kristoff. "You've been nothing but trouble since the beginning. We almost died because of your antics. I thought you said you were a hero? All those adventures and battles...you couldn't even fire the crossbow!"

As Marco began to sweat, Anna pointed at his sword. "You've never really used that...have you?"

"I...Well...you see I ..."

Marco looked down to see Olaf with a saddened face. "You're not an adventurer...are you?"

The explorer frowned, allowing his mustache to droop. He pulled off his hat and sulked. "No...no I'm not. I shouldn't even be here." Everyone listened in as he continued. "I got all this adventure gear in a theater dressing room. I used to act for my father, a senior thespian and the owner of our guild. I was his star actor, being cast as the main hero of every work. I just always wanted...fame. When Papa passed, I became totally lost. I quit the guild, put on this costume...and used my inherited wealth to play the part in real life. I knew the risks...but I was ignorant. I thought I was invincible...perfect. Of course my lies and desperate desire for love would get me into trouble. So here I am...lost in a foreign land...carrying the hopes of my kingdom...and endangering the lives of great people like you all...and snowmen too." Marco threw his sword to the ground along with his hat. "I'm a coward. I don't deserve any of this...and I'm sorry, for everything." With that said, Marco ran deep into the woods, ashamed of himself.

Anna was about to give chase when Kristoff held her back. "Let him be.", he said.

The redhead pouted in sympathy and turned to the fairies. She cupped her hands and held them out as the fairies sat in her palms. "Thank you...for saving us. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"I don't believe it.", pondered Lord Marius.

Kristoff scoffed, "She is a princess!"

Marius replied. "No I mean I don't believe that there is a snowman in my summer forest...and he can talk!"

Anna rolled her eyes as Quinn asked, "Speaking of which, where is the little guy?"

Battle cries echoed throughout Elsa's ice palace. "HAAAAA!", exclaimed Prince Michael. Marshmallow roared in agony. "Take this! And take that! How do you like...THIS!"

"NO!", thundered Marshmallow.

Michael laughed, "Oh yes!" He placed an icy chess piece on the end of Marshmallow's side, "Checkmate!" The snowmonster snarled and swatted the ice board out across the balcony. "Sore loser.", smirked Michael. He nudged the monster's arm. "Who knew you just wanted some company? Huh, big guy?"

Marshmallow snuggled Michael while moaning. "Frieeeeeend."

"Awww I love you too, big fella. So now will you take me to Elsa...erhm...your Mama?"

Marshmallow pointed an icy finger over the balcony and down to the kingdom of Arendelle. "Maaaaaaama.", he smiled.

"Excellent.", smiled Michael. "I'll just be on my way and-

The snowmonster squeezed Michael in his grip. "NO. You stay. WE PLAY."

"Wait what?", shrieked the prince.

"YOU STAY! WE PLAY! THEN MAMA.", he growled.

"Okay okay okay!", croaked Michael. "Just don't kill me!" Marshmallow cheered while dropping him. Michael sulked, "So much for the date of a lifetime.", Then...an idea sparked in his head. "Hey snowman!" Marshmallow looked down with his hollow eyes. "We've played enough...Now you've got to control your temper!" Marshmallow roared in Michael's face. "See!? That's exactly what I'm talking about! Is it cause you miss your mama?"

Marshmallow sniffled, "Mama..."

"Why don't you tell me about her? You'll feel better... I promise! Don't do the whole 'conceal don't feel' facade. You talk...I'll listen. It's what friends do."

Moments later...

Michael sat cross-legged on the floor as Marshmallow sat in front of him. The hulking snowman whimpered, "Then...I say go away and walked from fight...then...then..." he sobbed. "Mama's mean sister hit me with snowball!"

"I see.", said the prince. "And how did that make you feel?"

"Baaaaad.", he whined in a deep voice.

"Right...You're a good snowman, Marshmallow. Just doing your job protecting dear Elsa, your mama. She loves you very...very much."

Marshmallow began to cry icicles. "MAAAAAMAAAAAA...WHY YOU NO COME BACK?! I MISS YOUUUUUU! ME PROMISE TO BE GOOD!"

Michael removed a handkerchief and handed it to the monster, "There there, buddy. It's okay."


	10. Chapter 10 - Return of the 'King'

**Chapter:10 Return of the 'King'**

The fairies led Sven, Anna and Kristoff deeper into the forest. Soon the dark and gloomy environment became one of beauty. Dreary leaves were replaced by bioluminescent flowers, and the muddy ground became soft green grass. Princess Anna gasped at the sight of hundreds, even thousands of fairies flying in this gorgeous sanctuary.

Lord Marius cleared his throat and raised his hand, "Welcome, to Pixie Hollow...Arendelle Sect."

"This is amazing!", gasped Anna.

Kristoff scratched his head while keeping his other arm around Anna. "I thought fairies were just a myth."

The redhead giggled, "Says the guy who was raised by trolls!" He playfully nudged her as Sven trailed behind.

"I don't get it, my lord.", wondered Emily. "I thought human interaction was strictly forbidden."

Lord Marius stopped flying and pondered her point. "Elise!"

Elise fluttered up to him. "Yes, my lord?"

"See to it that a new law is put into effect." She grabbed a scroll and began to write. "From this moment forward, human interaction is forbidden...unless they have a talking snowman...that's really cool...then you can most definitely interact."

"What if they're in grave danger?", asked Elise.

"Do they have a talking snowman?"

"No."

"Then no interaction." He cringed. "Agh, we'll look into it some other time." Marius flew onto Anna's shoulder. "Now about your vehicle."

"MY vehicle.", added Kristoff. "If it was Anna's, it wouldn't have made it out of the castle courtyard."

Quinn sped through the blonde's scruffy hair and hung upside down from his forehead. "You're gonna need expert help to fix your sled...carriage...thing. Lucky for you, there happens to be an expert tinker who's visiting."

Olaf ran through the forest as fast as his snowy little legs could carry him. "Marco! Marco!"

"Polo!", chuckled a fairy flying overhead.

The snowman continued to dash through the darkness until he spotted Marco sitting on a log. He was staring out at a glowing lake with hues of blue and white. "Marco!", cheered Olaf.

The explorer was startled by the sound and screamed so loud, that the birds fled the trees...and-

Queen Elsa awakened from her chambers and stretched out. "Today looks promising.", she smiled. Suddenly, a rippling scream echoed from the high mountains and rattled Arendelle Castle. Elsa's smile disappeared in a heartbeat. "Maybe I'll just call in sick."

Kai snickered in the doorway. "Your Majesty...do you...have a COLD?", he laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Oh Anna...please come home."

A treacherous prince sat in his cell, carving away tallies against the dungeon walls. In that instant, a blood-curdling screamed blasted across the land like a sonic boom. Hans fell to the ground and winced at the ultra-amplified scream of what sounded like a five-year-old girl. He grabbed his Iceburns books and used them to cover his ears. "What the?", he wondered.

One of the prison guards ran across the hall crying out, "That sounds like a Naaaaaaaaaaaazgul! Run for your lives!" In his panic, he dropped the cell keys and kept fleeing.

"Things just got interesting." Prince Hans smirked while quickly grabbing the keys and setting himself free.

He crept out of the dungeon when a woman spotted him. He simply winked as she swooned. Her friend helped her up as Hans disappeared. "Elisa? Are you alright?"

She grinned, "He was so...dreamy! Those sideburns!"

The escaped prince walked down an alleyway, "Vengeance...thy name is Hans."

Mulan and Shang had left the village for a romantic stroll by the cherry blossom trees. "I love you, Mulan."

She smiled, "I love you t-

A tremendous screech of a scream echoed through the trees and across the land. "WHAT WAS THAT?!", shrieked Shang.

Olaf emerged from the bushes. "Are...you okay?"

Marco was hyperventilating. "Of course...you...you just startled me is all."

"That was the loudest scream I've ever heard."

Marco shied away from the subject. "Olaf, why are you here?"

The snowman replied, "Because we need you."

"No you don't. All I've done is cause trouble. I'm a coward...a failure."

"That's all true, but look on the bright side. At least you can never show your face in your own kingdom again. That's if it doesn't collapse from economic instability first. Or maybe even civil war." Olaf gasped, "What if there's an entire revolution? Or a neighboring kingdom of warlords sees its weakness and burns it to the ground!"

Marco bursted into tears while burying his face in his hands. "It's all my fault! The kingdom will fall apart and I'll be all alone...as I always have been."

"Woah woah woah. No.", affirmed Olaf. "You have us."

"Maybe you...but not the others. Kristoff and Princess Anna...they probably hate me. I've been such a lying, selfish...loser."

"Sven is your friend too."

"Great. My only two friends are a snowman and a moose."

"Reindeer."

"Whatever.", Marco sighed while peering at the gleaming lagoon. "I let everyone down."

Olaf pat Marco's shoulder. "You're too mean to yourself. All of us care about you. Anna and Kristoff would show it if you'd just be honest with them." The explorer looked over at him, wiping a tear. "Don't lie anymore. Admit your weaknesses and accept you, for you. There's a saying Queen Elsa always says. "Let it go. Let it go."

"Why?"

"Well, it means leaving the past-

"No I mean why does she say it twice? Isn't one 'let it go' enough?"

There was an awkward pause. Olaf continued, "Without even meaning to, you've brought us this far. And we'll finish this quest alongide you. All of us."

Marco began to smile, only to frown again. "How will I get Anna and Kristoff to understand? They wouldn't answer to a loser."

Olaf flashed a determined glare into Marco's eyes and proclaimed, "THEY WILL ANSWER TO THE KING OF LOSERS." Olaf plucked Marco's sword out of his back and held it in front of him, declaring. "Your sword, the flame of the west, forged from the shards of stage props!"

Marco looked down at his sword and took a deep breath. He gingerly grasped it. "Boris will not have forgotten this sword." He drew the blade and assumed a fighting stance, as if long lost confidence had returned.

Olaf said, "Put aside the coward...become who you were born to be."

"A loser?"

"The king of losers."

"Thank you, snowman." Marco smirked and declared, "LET'S DO THIS!" He ran back into the woods.

Olaf stopped him, "Woah, your majesty. Our friends are in the other direction.

Marco paused and exclaimed, "LET'S DO THIS!", before charging in the opposite direction.

With several more hammer strikes, the sled-mobile's axel and wheels were repaired. Kristoff tested them out and grinned, "Thank you, Tinkerbell."

The blonde fairy waved, "You are most welcome. Safe travels!"

Kristoff boarded the ride while helping Anna up. "Time to go home."

"AND MISS OUT ON THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME?!", hollered Marco.

"Oh brother.", facepalmed Kristoff.

"TIS I! MARCO! REBORN FROM THE ASHES OF FAILURE! AND-", Marco tripped over himself and smashed his face on a tree stump.

One hour and forty-five minutes later...

Marco awakened in the sled-mobile. He rubbed his head and looked around. They were on the road again, crossing out of the forest and into the fields. "What...what happened?"

"You got yourself knocked out.", snickered Anna.

"Where are we going?...Arendelle?"

"That's the thing.", said Kristoff as he halted Sven. "East takes us to Arendelle. West takes us further along the coast. Adventure...or home."

Marco was about to speak when Olaf said, "I got'em all warmed up for you."

"Look.", began the explorer. "I know I've been...a total jerk. A selfish coward with no hope in life. And I accept that. I'm sorry for the past, but like your sister says, I'm letting it go. If you want to go back to Arendelle, go ahead. But leave me here so I can find the Paloma myself. I'm done lying. It's time to face the problem I created."

"And we will face it.", affirmed Kristoff.

"We?", gasped Marco.

Anna turned to him. "Marco, there's no way we'd come all this way and leave our friend to die."

"Die?"

Kristoff scoffed, "Face it. Without us, you'd be dead in five minutes. Besides, I'd like some payback on those crooks for nearly killing us."

Anna smiled, "Come on, hero. Let's get that treasure back." She tossed him his feathered hat as he quickly put it on.

A tear ran down his eye as Kristoff added, "No more crying. Please."

Marco wiped the tear faster than lightning. "Right. Right! RIGHT! LET'S GET THAT TREASURE!"

"Yes!", cheered Olaf.

"Darn right!", huffed Kristoff.

"I was born ready!", exclaimed Anna.

"It's game time!", declared Quinn. Marco screamed like an infant when Quinn emerged from Anna's napsack.

"Quinn?", asked Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"Face it, princess.", she said while poking Anna's nose and flying around her. "You, your boo, reindeer, snowman, and captain adventure wouldn't last a moment without a fairy's help." She fluttered onto Kristoff's shoulder and scratched her chin. "Now we're gonna need a team name..."


	11. Chapter 11 - Fate of the Paloma

**Chapter:11 Fate of the Paloma**

"That's it. That's it, buddy. Hug it out.", Prince Michael embraced Marshmallow. "Feel better?"

Marshmallow nodded, "Uh-huh."

"So, will you let me go to Arendelle now?" The monster nodded and opened the ice doors. "Thanks, big guy. I'll promise to visit again! Maybe I'll come back as your Papa!" Michael strolled out of the castle and through the snow. "Wish me luck!" Suddenly, he heard thunderous stomping behind him. He glared at Marshmallow, "What now?!"

"Me...come too."

"Woah woah woah. Marshmallow, buddy. You can't just stomp into Arendelle all-

"WHY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT?!" roared the monster, knocking the prince off of his feet. "I WANT MY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His icy claws extended as jagged teeth formed in his mouth.

Michael panicked. "Oh! Okay okay! You can come with. Just, don't put me back in the castle." Marshmallow smiled and put Michael on his shoulders. "Well this is nice. Onward, snow monster! To Arendelle!"

Marshmallow sang in his deep voice, "Gonna go see Mama...Gonna go see Maaaama."

Michael sang along with him. "Gonna woo your Mama...Gonna woo your Maaaama."

Elsa took a deep breath while fixing her bun. She affirmed to herself in the mirror, "Alright, Elsa. You can do this. Feel, don't conceal. Just relax. One more suitor."

In that instant, an image of Rapunzel formed in the mirror's top right corner. "Open your heart up Elsa. Give a man a chance."

Princess Belle appeared in the top left, "Be yourself. Have fun."

Jasmine appeared in the lower left. "Take a risk! Dare to love someone."

Princess Ariel then appeared in the mirror's lower right corner. "Woah...girls! I'm in a mirror! This is amazing!"

Elsa snapped out of her hallucination and walked out of her room. Gerda led her downstairs to see a handsome man in a green uniform. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. Kai spoke, "Presenting, Prince Nathan."

He gave a bow, "My lady."

Queen Elsa faintly smiled as he kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Nathan."

Quinn pondered, "How about...the Humans plus one fairy!"

"That sounds...original.", muttered Kristoff as they traveled across the countryside.

"How about the Avengers?", thought Anna.

"Anna, no."

Marco snapped his fingers. "How about...Marco's Elites!"

Olaf swatted him over the head with one of his twig arms. "Control your ego."

"Yes master Olaf.", winked Marco.

Road Trip Anthem

Anna: You know, it seems like only yesterday these woods were covered in snow!

Kristoff: *laughs* Yeah. But feel that nice summer breeze now.  
>Olaf: I always knew I would love summer!<br>Anna: *giggles*

((she jumps out of the carriage, Kristoff, Olaf and Quinn following. Marco is left with the carriage))

Anna  
>**singing**<br>Oh, what a wonderful sight, what a wonderful scene!  
>The beautiful forest sprawled out before me!<br>The sounds of nature are all I can hear,  
>With all of this, adventure must be near!<p>

Kristoff  
>**speaking** Whoa, take it easy Miss Adventurous.<br>**singing**  
>How 'bout we just take it easy,<br>And enjoy this country road?  
>Life can be amazing,<br>If you just stop and take it slow.

Anna  
>How can I take it easy,<br>When there's so much to explore?  
>Adventure is like a sweet dessert<br>There's always room for more!

Quinn  
>Humans seem so different<br>One is quiet while the other shouts  
>One sits while the other runs goes and runs about!<br>**speaking** Not quite sure I understand

Olaf  
>**speaking** Oh, I know what you mean!<p>

Marco  
>All those fools doubt me<br>Say I won't prevail.  
>Soon all of them will see,<br>Never shall I fail!

I won't let those suckers catch me  
>I will rise to fame *draws his sword and strikes a heroic pose*<br>The glorious explorer  
>Marco, that's the name! Ha ha ha! *laughing heroically*<p>

Anna  
>Adventure is out there<br>Just waiting for me!  
>Think of all the amazing things<br>Just waiting to be seen!

**speaking** Come on, Kristoff! Where's your sense of adventure?

Kristoff  
>**speaking** Careful, Anna!<p>

Olaf  
>**speaking** Guys, wait up for us! ((trips and falls apart))<p>

Quinn  
>((shows off her speed by gathering Olaf's parts before anything can melt))<p>

Marco  
>**singing** *pretending to be fighting someone with his sword*<br>Go ahead and try to catch me, Boris.  
>You will only fail!<br>I will find make history.  
>For Valencia I hail!<p>

Anna  
>What harm is there in a little fun?<br>Instead of a walk, let's take a run!  
>There's no foul in enjoying nature's song!<p>

Kristoff  
>I know you love wild exploits<br>But settle down for once  
>I'm surely not having much fun!<p>

Quinn  
>Why are these two so close?<br>They don't seem to match  
>Anna is full of energy<br>And Kristoff's playing catch!

Olaf  
>**speaking**<br>But it's still love!

Quinn  
>*scoffs* Hardly!<p>

Anna  
>**singing**<br>Adventure is out there  
>Just waiting for me!<br>Kristoff come on, drop the act  
>Let yourself run free!<p>

Kristoff  
>**speaking**<br>What do you mean, "act"?

Anna  
>**singing**<br>This wild adventure

Kristoff  
>This crazy exploit<p>

Marco  
>A wonderful treasure<p>

Quinn  
>**speaking as music pauses for her momentarily**<br>Can they have a future together?

All together (Anna, Kristoff, Marco)  
>Is waiting for meeeeee!<p>

Kristoff rolled his eyes as Anna nudged him. "Come on. Lighten up."

He sighed, "That's what I'm trying to do. Things will get intense before we know it. Might as well enjoy the calm moments."

The gang traveled across the hills and came across their destination.

"Look.", pointed Kristoff. "The coast. We've made it." They made for the rocky, wave battered area. The sun was shrouded by grey clouds as a light rain shower began.

The rain tapped atop Marco's hat as he spotted something. "What is it?", asked Anna.

Marco found a tattered piece of sail bearing the emblem of Valencia. He gazed out to sea, observing darker clouds and their thunderous fury. "This is from the Paloma."

"They must've got caught in the storm.", worried Anna.

"Or worse, a sea witch got to them!", gasped Olaf.

Marco pat the snowman on his head. "That was a lie, my friend. Sea witches don't exist."

"Guys!", hollered Kristoff from the shoreline. "Quinn found something!" The snow fairy darted towards them before falling. Marco held his hat like a basket while Kristoff held out his hands. "I got her! I got her!"

"Great idea, babe!", smiled Anna as she used Kristoff's cupped hands as a boost. She launched herself in the air and caught Quinn in her hand. Anna then plummeted right onto Sven's back. "Great catch, Sven." she winked while petting him.

"Anna, you're going to be the death of me.", muttered Kristoff.

Marco sighed, "Thank goodness. I thought that was my job." The mountain man glared at him. "What?"

Anna carefully helped Quinn up in the palm of her hand. "Are you alright?"

Quinn cracked her neck. "Yeah my wings just got super soaked. It's whatevs. Nice catch."

"What did you see out there?"

"There's a ship wrecked on the other side of the shore!"

The group traveled further down to gaze upon the beached Paloma. Anna and Olaf stayed with Sven under a pair of thick trees. They could keep an eye on the sled and help Quinn stay dry while Marco and Kristoff examined the wreckage.

"Hey! Ouch! Watch it!", growled Quinn as Anna dried her wings with a handkerchief.

"Hold still!", grunted Anna as she rubbed the fairy's wings. "Or...I'll squish you."

Quinn grit her teeth and taunted, "Do it! You won't! Come at me!"

Anna raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Don't tempt me."

"I DARE you, princess pigtails!", she jeered.

"Princess Pigtails?", laughed Anna. "Okay...you asked for it." She held Quinn tight and said, "Sven, I finally found something to clean your nose out!"

She brought Quinn's head close to the reindeers enormous nostrils. "No! Nononono!", writhed Quinn as she rapidly spoke. "I swear if you put me in that reindeer's nose I will single handedly research a growth potion to make me the size of a mountain and squish you all!"

Anna jokingly put Quinn back down and kept drying her drenched wings. "Such a temper."

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!"

The Paloma was totaled, and it's interior was ransacked from top to bottom. Marco picked up a single gold coin and joked, "Do you think this'll be enough for my king and queen?" The two shared a laugh.

Kristoff peered out through one of the hull's breaches. "Jackpot."

"You found the treasure?!"

"No...a clue. Your renegades must have salvaged everything and made for high ground. Their tracks are disappearing with the rain, but if we hurry we may catch up."

Marco nodded. "Right." They exited the downed ship as a crossbow bolt struck inches from Kristoff's face. The two quickly ducked in the wreckage and gazed through the rain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!", hollered Boris' dreadful voice. "My buddy Jay won't miss his next shot!"

"Show yourself, coward!", barked Kristoff.

A huge figure emerged from the heavy rain. It was Hector. The lumbering outlaw was holding a bag with something squirming in it. Olaf's muffled voice could be heard. "Let me go, you bully!"

"Olaf!", gasped Marco.

Hector turned with a grizzly chuckle, revealing Anna, wriggling in his hulking grasp. He had her slung over his shoulder like a sac. Her powerful kicks and punches were easily absorbed by the obese man's bulk. "Put me down! Ya big oaf!"

"Anna!", growled Kristoff. "Let her go!"

Boris appeared next to his partner. The rain made his short hair droop as he flashed his sadistic smile. He drew his sword and held it at her neck. "No can do, sir. You messed with the wrong outlaws."

"And YOU messed with the wrong adventurers. I'm a princess, you scum!", taunted Anna. "You hurt me, and the Arendelle royal guard will have your head!"

Boris smirked. "I knew there was more to this lass than meets the eye. A princess of Arendelle hmm? Forget the treasure. I'm sure your kingdom will pay plenty to get you back." Anna cringed at her mistake, hoping her taunt would intimidate the outlaws. "Now, Jay!"

Suddenly, Kristoff was knocked in the back of the head, falling to his knees. Jay had been sneaking behind them while Boris served as a distraction. Marco quickly turned to see Jay holding the aiming his weapon at Kristoff's head. He bit his lip, fearing for his friend's life, and raised his hands in surrender.


	12. Chapter 12 - Quinn to the Rescue

**Chapter:12 Quinn to the Rescue**

Quinn poked her head out from a hollow log. She had just narrowly escaped the ambush and now watched as her new friends were taken away. Boris and his boys had stolen a prison carriage from a nearby town, and loaded their victims in its cell. Two burly stallions heaved the transport as Hector cracked a whip. "Oh this is bad this is very very bad.", panicked Quinn. She flew low and approached the carriage's cell bars. "Pssst!", she squeaked. "Anna! Kristoff!"

Princess Anna's hands grasped the bars as she poked her face through. "Quinn! Thank goodness you're alright.", she whispered sharply.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of here."

"You need to get my sister."

"The snow queen?"

"Yes. Hurry. Arendelle is east of here. Travel along the fjord until you see the castle and-"

"Ey! Shut up back there!", snarled Boris.

Quinn readied herself for the speediest flight of her life. "How will I know where to find you?"

Before Anna could answer, Hector said, "Boris, how much further until we reach that old mine?"

Quinn smirked, "Man, I love idiots. Hang tight, I'll be back!" With that, Quinn blasted off in a beam of icy sparkles. She was on her way when she spotted Sven tied up against a tree. "Hold on, buddy!", she cried while undoing the knot. Sven licked her in glee. "Agh! Nasty! Sven, I'ma get Queen Elsa. I need you to follow those crooks and keep out of sight. We will find you."

Boris smacked his hulking henchmen. "Just shut up and focus."

Jay was doing calculations. "If all goes according to plan, our ransom money will most definitely be enough to retire. I can finally buy my own mercenary army and rain terror on all who oppose me."

Boris kicked his feet up, "I'll finally buy my own castle. Start my own kingdom. I'm thinkin...Borisland...no...Borisworld...yessss."

"My wife and I can finally settle down and have triplets.", chuckled Hector.

His partners glared at him as Boris sneered, "You don't have a wife, Hector."

"Oh...right.", sighed Hector. "So boss, how are we gonna announce that we have the princess?"

"Tubby's got a point. How do we send the message?"

Boris picked his tooth. "Relax boys. Our princess just told her fairy to fly for Arendelle. Our message will be delivered."

Anna stomped in frustration. "He heard us."

Kristoff spoke through the bars. "You really think Queen Elsa will negotiate with you?"

"It's three versus an entire kingdom!", added Marco.

Boris cackled, "Oh shut it. Queen Elsa will do whatever I say if she ever wants to see her precious sister again."

Back in Arendelle, Elsa strolled through the royal gardens with Prince Nathan. "Dinner was wonderful.", she said softly.

"Indeed it was. And dessert killed me. One more bite and I'd explode!", the prince chuckled.

The two made their way to the veranda and observed the starry sky. "How gorgeous.", sighed Elsa.

"It's nothing, compared to you.", winked Nathan.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Would you like some more cheese with that statement? We've got plenty in storage." They laughed and continued to stargaze.

The icy blonde could hear a voice within. Her heart was giving her courage. "Lean on him.", it said. "Be bold." While she couldn't bring herself to do so just yet, Elsa shimmied closer to Nathan instead. Soon, their shoulders were brushing, and Nathan turned with a smile.

He sheepishly attempted to put his arm around her, causing the queen to giggle. "You may.", she smiled. Prince Nathan held her with a sigh of serenity, allowing his fingers to gently caress her waist.

Now voices were racing through Nathan's head. "Kiss her. It doesn't have to be on the lips. At least her cheek. Come on! Kiss her." After several internal debates, Nathan closed his eyes and turned to kiss Elsa on the cheek. It was an odd sensation as his lips pressed against the queens rocky, jagged perplexion...wait...WHAT?!

Nathan opened his eyes to see he was kissing a troll's cheek! "Yuck!", grimaced the short creature. "I come out to stargaze and I get kissed?!"

The prince and Elsa gasped as the troll rolled in front of them. "Ulfric?", said Elsa. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?", asked Nathan.

Ulfric Stonecloak picked his rocky ears, plucking out clumps of moss. "I'm...you know, sightseeing! Anything beats rolling around with my clan back in the mountains."

"Wait wait wait.", contested Nathan. "You have a troll? That's just freaky?"

Elsa corrected. "First of all, he's not mine. Second of all, you think trolls are freaky? You are aware I have ice magic right?"

"Yes of course, your majesty. It's just...trolls aren't beautiful."

"How rude!", growled Ulfric before pegging Nathan with a rock.

"Hey!", grunted the prince.

Elsa stomped on the ground, freezing it and sending Ulfric sliding away. "I am so sorry about him."

"I don't need this drama.", scoffed Nathan.

Now the queen grew angry, "Drama? What are you talking about? You were fine a moment ago!"

"I was until I saw that...THING! What a hideous creature. And the fact that you knew it by name! That's quite disturbing."

"Now you listen here, I-"

"I'm done.", interrupted the prince. "You could have been my fifth wife, but now forget it! Four will do just fine!" With that, Prince Nathan departed from the castle grounds.

Elsa sat down in bewilderment until she realized, "Fifth wife? And he calls me disturbing? The guy's running around with four women and he wanted me to be part of his free love circle? No thank you."

Ulfric rolled to Elsa's side. "He was a real 'catch'."

The queen gave him the death stare and chased him into the castle. "Get back here you little!", she exclaimed. She chased him with ice beams as he rolled all over the castle. She almost had him until he flung himself out of her bedroom window. Elsa's emotions were heating up. "AND STAY OUT!", she barked before sitting down and taking a breather. She formed a clump of ice and pressed it to her forehead,"I need bed rest."

Why Not Me?

**The scene starts with Elsa walking alone through a moonlit hallway. She can't sleep and is saddened that Anna is off on yet another adventure without her.**

Elsa  
>The stars shine<br>The moon glows.  
>It's nighttime<br>And I am here alone.

They're all gone,  
>I'm stuck at home.<br>But what's new?  
>We've been down this road before<p>

**as Elsa walks down the hall, she stops at Anna's empty room and goes in**

She's out there,  
>With all our friends.<br>Going on  
>An adventure again.<p>

While I am here,  
>In this quiet hall.<br>With only work,  
>No fun at all<p>

*music picks up*

Why not me?  
>Is it really so hard to see?<br>That I-  
>Am tired of there being only me!<p>

Is it so difficult?  
>To lose the crown for a day<br>I want to be free.  
>Find time to get away!<p>

It isn't that I want to leave the scene.  
>After all,<br>What's a kingdom  
>Without a queen?<p>

All I want is to break away,  
>From all the work<br>All the chains!  
>And be myself, just for a day!<p>

Why not me?  
>Why can't I come along?<br>Is it that hard to see?  
>Is having fun really oh so wrong?<p>

Being alone was never easy,  
>Now it's all I seem to get<br>My locked up lonely childhood  
>Is something I regret!<p>

Why not me?  
>I'm the queen, I deserve a day of fun<br>I'm sure everyone will be fine,  
>Tomorrow, my freedom has begun<p>

**the music picks up a bit for the ending**

I will no longer,  
>Sit here alone.<br>I'd rather sit around a fire  
>Than upon my throne!<p>

Hang on, Anna,  
>I'll be there soon!<br>Don't venture without me  
>I'm coming to have fun with you!<p>

**the music all but vanishes as Elsa walks over to a window with a clear view of the almost full moon. She stares up at it as she quietly sings the last lines.**

It will be grand,  
>Me and you<br>We'll have fun together  
>Just like we used to.<p>

*sighs* Oh why, oh why not meeeeeeeeeee?

**just as the quiet music ends and Elsa is smiling as she looks at the moon, Quinn crashes into the window next to the one Elsa is looking out. Elsa jumps at the thud she makes**

Elsa opened the window to see a dizzy fairy. "Oh no! Are you alright?"

Quinn rubbed her head. "Finally, a human who cares about my well-being instead of freaking out at my existence."

"Well, when you do ice magic for a living and you know trolls, nothing else seems freaky."

"Wait!", gasped Quinn. "You're Snow Queen Elsa?". She nodded. "Elsa! Hiya my name's Quinn. Listen listen LISTEN! Your sister. Anna. Pigtails. Red hair. Feisty. Can REALLY get on my nerves."

Elsa's eyes widened, "Anna? What about Anna?"

"She's in trouble! She and her friends have been captured by outlaws who are gonna ransom them to Arendelle. If demands aren't met, they're gonna kill them!"

It was so much for the queen to process, her magic stressed along with her emotions. A swirling snow flurry formed in the bedroom as she gasped. "Oh no. Anna! You need to take me to her immediately!"

"Of course.", nodded Quinn. "But how can I get you to...aha!"

"What?"

"If we're gonna get to Anna in time, we'll have to fly. And we'll need pixie dust to get you airborne!" At the moment, Elsa would do whatever it took to see her sister and friends rescued. She grabbed Quinn and began to rub her against her body. "Woah woah woah! What do I look like? A pixie dust dispenser?" Elsa nodded as Quinn facepalmed and fixed her black hair.

"I've read books on the subject. Don't you fairies just sprinkle the dust on people?"

"Some of the bigshots can. But I ain't one. I mean I like to think I am but...whatevs. You wouldn't happen to have pixie dust in this castle, would you?"

Elsa fidgeted with her braid. "No, no we don't. But I know who would." Elsa put on her summer dress and grabbed Quinn. "Come on!"

"Again with the grabbing! Why do humans feel they can just pick us up and flail us around like dolls!?"

Elsa scurried past Kai, who was dusting furniture. "Got to go, Kai. Anna's in trouble and I need to fly. You're in charge! Be back soon! Have a good night!"

"Good night, your majesty. Have fun.", smiled Kai. "WAIT WHAT?!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Mama's Boy

**Chapter:13 Mama's Boy**

"Woo-hoo! Big summer blowout!", grinned Oaken. "The trading post now offers discounts on swimming suits." His eyes widened at the sight of Queen Elsa. "Ahhh your majesty. Hello! What can I get you?"

Quinn buzzed off of Elsa's shoulder and stared Oaken down. "Pixie dust! A jar. A can. A bottle. Anything!"

Oaken whistled. "Hello fairy. Woo-hoo. Big summer blowout."

"Yeah, woohoo. Whatevs. Come on! Do you have it?"

Elsa grabbed Quinn by the wings and pulled her back. "Apologies for my little friend. We need pixie dust. It's an emergency."

"Of course.", nodded the trader as he searched his shelves and hummed a pleasant tune. The tune turned into an entire song as he took his sweet time.

Quinn whispered in Elsa's ear. "Did this chump not hear you properly? You said it's an emergency! I say you freeze him solid and we grab the dust ourselves."

"Quinn!", scolded Elsa.

"Aha.", Oaken placed a sparkling pouch on the counter. "One bag of pixie dust."

"Perfect.", nodded Elsa. "How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred."

"TWO HUNDRED?!", screamed Quinn. "That's outrageous! We're better off walking."

Elsa tugged Quinn by the foot. "It's rare and valuable! What price were you expecting?"

"Very rare to come by indeed.", added Oaken. "If it was cheap, everyone would be flying, ya?"

"Ya.", said Elsa as she paid for the dust.

"Bye-bye!", waved Oaken as they left. "And remember, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post is not liable for any airborne injuries!"

Elsa and Quinn stood outside the store. Quinn humphed, "I can't belive you gave that bozo two hundred."

"Enough, Quinn. Now how does this work?"

"Okay okay.", Quinn grabbed the pouch and flew over Elsa. "I'ma sprinkle this on you all magical-like. Now I need you to think of the happiest thought that you can come across."

Elsa closed her eyes, thinking deeply. Numerous images crossed in her head, stopping at her standing in a courtyard. She was teaching her sister how to ice skate as Olaf tagged along. The thought made her grin, only to gasp as she felt her feet leave the ground. Elsa opened her eyes to see herself floating!

"Incredible!", she gasped. "I don't believe it!" She wobbled through the air, ducking, diving, and soaring higher. The snow queen flew up through the night sky's clouds and smiled at Quinn. "This is amazing!"

"Just don't look down.", smirked Quinn. The moment Elsa did so, she shrieked. Quinn assured her not to panic, and that she was in complete control. "Now let's go save your sister!"

Prince Michael snuck into the kingdom with Marshmallow awkwardly doing so behind him. "Shhhhh.", whispered Michael. "We don't want to wake anyone."

"Mamamamamama.", chanted Marshmallow.

"SHHHHH! You wanna see your Mama right?"

"Uh-huh." The snow monster nodded.

"Then keep it down and follow my lead!" Michael tiptoed through the village when he caught a glimpse of Arendelle castle in the distance. He whispered to Marshmallow, "Alright, big guy. Your Mama and my future are just on the other side of town and across a bridge. We should be able to reach it before sunrise."

Michael was sweating profusely and had to keep himself calm. "You got this, Michael. Sneaking into a kingdom with a monster snowman that will kill you if you don't let him tag along. Yeah you're fine. Who am I kidding? This plan has trouble written all over it. I know! Singing always helps me stay calm."

Michael whispered a little song to himself as he and Marshmallow tiptoed through the kingdom.

"Tip-toeing with a snowman.  
>I done came down.<br>Tip-toeing with a snowman.  
>Just copped a sleigh.<br>Tip-toeing with a snowman.  
>Marshmallow is borin'<br>Arendelle is snorin'"

The two turned a corner to see a villager rising bright and early. The elder's eyes shot wide open at the sight of Marshmallow. A little girl scurried alongside him ,"Grandpa? What's wrong?", she too stood mouth agape at the massive snowmonster.

Michael threw his hands up, "Wait! Don't...panic."

"Queen Elsa is gone?", gasped Gerda. "Where did she go?"

Kai kept his composure. "She said something about saving her sister. I knew this road trip of hers would be trouble! And now she's left me in charge."

"Should we muster a search party?"

"Yes we-" A horrendous scream could be heard from the town, followed by several others. Kai stuck his head out of the castle window and squinted, "What now?!"

The people of Arendelle awakened in mass hysteria, fleeing their homes and running everywhere. Michael uselessly called out, "Everyone calm down! It's just a giant snow monster!"

Marshmallow caught a glimpse of a blonde girl with her hair in a braid like Elsa's. "MAMA!", he gleefully cheered before stomping over and picking her up. The young woman screamed her head off as Marshmallow examined her face. "YOU'RE NOT MAMA!"

"Marshmallow!", scolded Michael. "Put her down this instant!"

He flung her away like a used napkin.

Michael caught the woman. "I am so sorry about this. He's just looking for the queen."

His words were blown out of proportion as an onlooker exclaimed, "IT WANTS THE QUEEN!"

"Did someone say it wants the queen?"

"It wants to KILL the queen?"

"IT WANTS TO KILL THE QUEEN!"

"Someone warn her!", called another bystander.

"Summon the Arendelle royal guard!"

Prince Michael facepalmed and scolded Marshmallow. "Now look what you did!"

The snowmonster shrugged, "What I do?"

Suddenly, a line of soldiers dressed in green uniforms with tall caps formed up. They stood with their crossbows as a captain called, "Take aim! Fire!" The arrow volley struck against Marshmallow's torso, doing no damage except making him look like a snowy pin cushion.

The monster grew angry as Michael spoke to him. "Now, Marshmallow. Remember all we talked about. Control your anger. You are a NICE snowman. Nice snowman. HAPPY snowman. Stay...happy."

Marshmallow took a deep breath and slowly began to smile again. He hugged Michael. "No worry, friend. Now me happy." In that instant, a guard jammed his spear into the snowmonster's foot. "NOW ME MAD!" Marshmallow sent the man and Michael flying into a fruit stand. He roared as icy spikes formed in his mouth, back and hands. "WHERE IS MAMAAAAA?!"

Prince Michael emerged from the wreckage, dizzily pointing at the castle. "Go get'em...tiger.", said Michael before he fell over.

The Arendelle captain ordered his men to charge, "Take it down! Take it down!" With two swipes of his huge arms, Marshmallow sent all of the men spiraling through the air. One of them yelped, "My leg!"

Michael recovered from his fall, only to be swatted by a brown-haired teenage girl with blue eyes. "Look what you did!"

"What I do?", groaned Michael, still regaining consciousness.

"Boom! There goes my fruit stand. I had dreams of selling the freshest fruit in Arendelle! DREAMS! Me. Victoria, the greatest fruit vendor in the kingdom! Now those dreams are ruined!"

Michael caught his breath, "Calm yourself, kid."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad!", she exclaimed before hitting him over the head with a watermelon.

Marshmallow ran through the group of elite soldiers, sending them all tumbling into the fjord. "MAMA!"

Kai helped the spearman out of the debris and approached Michael. "Prince Michael? Is that you?"

Michael was still in a daze and now drenched in watermelon. "Hey. I...Who...what?"

"You're extremely tardy for your date with the queen."

Michael gasped and grabbed Kai by his collar. "The queen! PLEASE tell me she's home."

"She is out of the kingdom.", replied Kai while pulling himself free.

"Get everyone to safety."

"Why?"

The prince turned to the castle with a look of dread. "Cause we're about to experience one disappointed snowmonster tantrum."

"Well how can we stop it?!", asked Kai.

Prince Michael analyzed all the fruit rolling around him. He then turned to see a tailor's shop next to a crafts one, and devised a plan. "Gimme ten minutes."

Marshmallow rampaged his way to the castle, trudging across the bridge and shoving away all who opposed him. Several guards tossed a rope netting over the giant snowman, but he easily tore through and stomped onward.

"Oh Marshmallooooooow!", called a terribly imitated feminine voice. "Oh Marshmallooooow!" The snow monster turned to see Prince Michael wearing a baby blue dress that he had showered in bright glitter. His muscle tone made him bulge out of the outfit. He had quickly put on orchid eyeliner and scarlet red lipstick. This freakish sight was topped with a blonde wig styled in Elsa's braid. It didn't help that Michael had a growing stubble prickling out through the poorly done makeup.

"Ma...Mama?", questioned the beast.

Michael placed his hands on his hips and struck a pose, "Tis I, darling! Queen Elsa!"

Kai facepalmed, "This isn't going to work."

"Zip it!", whispered Michael from the corner of his mouth. "We'll be fine."

Marshmallow actually took the bait,"MAMA!", he cheered and began waddling towards me.

Michael giggled like a girl. "You'll have to catch me! tehehehe!" He ran while Marshmallow playfully gave chase.

The people of Arendelle watched in bewildering horror as a man in drag was being chased by a snowmonster. "Slow down, Mama!", laughed Marshmallow. "Me want to hug you!"

"Come on sweetie! Let's hug in my ice palace!", exclaimed Michael as he lured the beast out of the village. It was then that Michael tripped on his dress and tumbled forward. "How the heck do girls run in heels?", he cursed. He heard Marshmallow stomp behind him as his shadow loomed over. "Uh-oh."

Marshmallow picked Michael up with glee and gave him a huge hug. "MAMA! I miss you so much! I love you so much! Me never be bad snowman again!" He squeezed Michael tighter and tighter. Suddenly, there was a loud squish. Marshmallow had hugged the prince so tight, he flattened the two grapefruits he was using to enhance his chest. The monster glared and began to growl.

Michael laughed nervously and answered in his high-pitched voice. "Oh look. That's where I put those grapefruits! I was saving them for lunch." Marshmallow furiously ripped off Michael's wig and snarled louder than ever. "Hey buddy...surprise!" Marshmallow roared and flung Michael into a water fountain.

"MAMAAAAAAA!", screeched the monster as he made for Arendelle Castle.

Another line of royal guards formed up on the bridge connecting the castle to land. Their leader ordered, "Steady boys! We are on this bridge because we are the best. The elite. And we will do whatever it takes to protect Queen Elsa from danger. So stand tall! Rally with me! And-"

Marshmallow broke through them like nothing, sending all of the men plunging into the fjord.

A guard panicked while treading water, "Nothing can stop this monster! We've hit it with everything!"

"Not everything.", added the captain. "Ready the secret weapon."

"But sir, it's still being tested!"

"I said READY the secret weapon! That's an order!"

Gerda folded clothes in Elsa's bedroom. "My my, was the queen in a rush. It's so unlike Elsa to leave such a mess." The servant suddenly paused, hearing a heavy breathing behind her. She slowly turned to see Marshmallow's face staring her down from the outside! She screamed as the monster reached in the bedroom window and pulled her out.

Marshmallow gazed at the woman in his grasp, "WHERE'S MAMA?!"

"Mama?"

"MAMA!"

"I don't know where your mother is! Please put me down!", panicked Gerda.

Marshmallow roared in frustration and began to climb up Arendelle Castle. He kept climbing until he reached the very top, and then hung from the apex.

Michael, Kai, and the soldiers ran into the courtyard to gaze up at the horrific sight. "SWEET MERCIFUL SNOW QUEENS!", exclaimed Michael.

"Gerda! Hold on, dear!", gasped Kai. He turned to the men. "Rally the troops!"

"Yes sir.", nodded the captain of the guard.

Prince Michael just kept gazing up, his tattered dress blowing in the wind while wet eyeliner and lipstick ran down his face.

Marshmallow stood atop Arendelle Castle, holding Gerda in one icy hand and beating his chest with the other, "I WANT MY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	14. Chapter 14 -Lean,Mean,Snow Queen Machine

**Chapter:14 The Lean, Mean, Snow Queen Machine**

Elsa and Quinn soared through the air while following the shoreline. "Keep an eye out for a mine of some sort!", hollered Quinn as she led the way.

The queen observed the landscape as the sunrise illuminated it. Conflagrations of orange and red painted the hills. It was then that she spotted a rock formation with several tracks and mine carts by it. "There!", pointed Elsa as they swooped in for a landing. There they found Sven laying behind the rocks. Elsa hugged the reindeer. "It's good to see you too, dear. Stay put, we'll be back." Sven groaned and nudged Elsa to the left. "What is it, boy?" He hinted at a flowing river dipping through one of the cave's mouthes. "That may come in handy." A prison cart of lay vacant as Quinn examined the interior. She flew out holding a carrot. "Olaf's.", sighed Elsa.

"No, it's Anna's.", snapped Quinn sarcastically, causing Elsa to flick her.

The snowy duo ventured deep into the mines until they heard the echoes of men's voices. They peered from behind a stalagmite to see Boris, Hector, and Jay discussing their ransom percentages.

Quinn snapped the stalagmite's tip off and flourished it like a knife. "What are you doing?", asked Elsa.

"I'ma swoop in and stab all three of them!"

"You most certainly are not!", added Elsa. "We need to find out where Anna and the others are."

"Then can I kill them?"

Elsa ignored the question and snuck her way around the cavern, using the stalagmites to screen her movements. The snow queen's blue eyes blared open when she spotted her sister tied up in the next chamber. She stayed light on her feet and dashed for the room. Anna was asleep with her hands bound and mouth gagged. The sounds of Elsa kneeling in front of her caused her to stir. He smiled through her gag, "Effa!", she muffled.

Her sister yanked the gag down and whispered, "Anna. Thank goodness. I was so worried about you. I'm going to get you out." She looked around to see Kristoff and an explorer tied up as well.

"How did you get here so quick?", asked Anna.

"You know...pixie dust."

"But what about Arendelle?"

"Arendelle will be just fine. Kai's temporarily in charge. What could go wrong?"

She removed Kristoff's gag, "Thank you, Elsa."

And she removed Marco's. "Hellooooo beautiful.", winked Marco. The gesture caused Elsa to retag him, making it even tighter.

She formed a sharp icicle in her hand and used it to cut everyone free. "Where's Olaf?"

Quinn noticed that Boris' footrest was indeed a cage. Olaf sat inside, moping and rubbing the spot where his nose used to be. Jay chuckled, "I reckon the princess will go for at least five-hundred thousand."

"What about me?", asked Olaf. "How much am I worth?"

Boris kicked his cage. "We're keeping you, squirt. A talking snowman might sell for much more in a circus. Till then, you're our bounty."

Olaf spotted Quinn hiding with his carrot. She winked as Olaf smirked, preparing a distraction. "Well don't sell me just yet!"

"Oh?", pondered Boris as he ruffled his hair.

"That's right. I'm an entertainer back in Arendelle!"

"Entertainer? That sounds fun!", clapped Hector. "Tell us a joke! Tell us a joke!", he giggled like a manly toddler.

Olaf thought fast, "Ummmm okay okay. Why shouldn't you give Queen Elsa your balloons?"

Hector eagerly asked, "Why?"

"She'll let'em go! Let'em go!", grinned Olaf.

All three outlaws sat in silence. "I don't get it.", said Hector while rubbing his bald head.

"You would if you knew Elsa.", sighed the snowman.

"MORE JOKES! MORE JOKES!", blurted Hector.

"I got one.", said a tiny voice. "What did the carrot say to the face?"

"Oooo ooo! What?", asked Hector.

Quinn emerged in front of him, "POW!", she yelled while smacking him in the face with the vegetable.

Hector toppled over, "But carrots can't talk!", he groaned.

"Whatevs!", shrugged Quinn.

Boris stared at the fairy, "Get her!" She flew under his punch as Jay attempted to swat her with his satchel. But Quinn was too quick. She darted down the center as Boris accidentally punched Jay! Meanwhile, the obese Hector desperatley tried to stand up. He was wobbling around like a turtle on its back.

Quinn tossed Olaf his carrot. "Think fast!" He caught it and began using it to pick the lock. This quick action kept Quinn distracted and allowed Jay's bag to swat her to the ground.

"Quinn!", shrieked Olaf as he unlocked his cage. "Noooo!"

The fairy smacked the ground hard, her wings were crinkled up from the hit. Boris lifted his foot up to stomp on her like bug. He almost had her when an ice beam froze his lower half solid. "What the?"

There stood Queen Elsa, her arm stretched out as magic surged from it. "Back off!", she growled. Jay snarled and lunged forward, only to be pinned to the wall by Elsa's icicles. Hector finally got himself up, only to slip on the queen's ice and fall back again. The oaf toppled a support beam, and the cave began to shake as the entire column gave out. "To the river! Run!", yelled Elsa. Marco, Kristoff, and Anna made for the cave mouth while Olaf picked up the injured Quinn. The icy blonde used her magic in an attempt to freeze the beams back into place, but it was far too late. She turned and fled with her friends.

Boris grunted as he wildly shook himself free of the ice trap. Anna reached the edge of a set of tracks leading out the mouth of the cave. She hopped into the mine cart and urged the others to join her. Marco dove in without a second thought. Elsa leapt in after him while Kristoff helped Olaf and Quinn aboard. He was just about to get on when Boris grabbed him from behind. "Where do you think you're goin?", he jeered while yanking the mountain man back and sending the others away on their minecart.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna as the cart rolled down its incline.

Boris laughed, "Shut it, honey! As soon as I'm done with your man, I'm coming for you!

Her boyfriend recovered from the fierce tug as Boris punched him down. Kristoff had an adrenaline rush and shoved him off with a roar. The enraged ice harvester was slightly bigger than Boris, and used it to his advantage. He socked the outlaw across the face with a mighty punch and uppercutted him with a second. "I'll teach you to threaten my woman!" he punched Boris in the chest. He was about to deliver another powerful blow when Hector put him in a headlock.

The mine cart came to a screeching halt due to debris blocking the tracks. Jay fired his crossbow from a nearby ledge, pinning them down. Infuriated, Elsa unleashed her icy flurries back at him as the two were locked in a tense shootout, each ducking for cover. "I'll keep him busy!", said Elsa while she flung ice shards at Jay. "Anna, get that debris cleared out!" All was quiet. "Anna?" Her sister was nowhere to be found.

Kristoff flailed about in Hector's grapple, managing to kick Boris back. The huge criminal squeezed Kristoff tight, attempting to crush his bones. In that instant, Anna clunked an iron ingot against Hector's head, sending him staggering back. He released Kristoff, who then tripped him right into a punch from Anna. Hector hit the ground, knocked out. "Woo!", cheered Anna. "Teamwork!"

"I had him.", huffed Kristoff as he brushed the dirt off of him.

Anna saw Boris about to swing his sword at her boyfriend. "Duck!", she warned.

Kristoff crouched under the attack and elbowed Boris away. He then grabbed Anna's hand and ran for the nearest mine cart. The couple jumped in and leaned forward to gain speed.

Elsa shot another ice beam before taking cover while Olaf kept Quinn safe. She called to Marco, "You! Clear that debris and get us moving again! I can't hold him forever!"

Marco sat in the fetal position, rubbing his shoulders and softly whimpering. "But I could get shot!"

"Just do it! I'll keep him busy!", replied Elsa.

"But what if I'm not strong enough?"

Olaf assured, "You can do it, Marco!"

"No I can't!", he panicked.

Elsa was losing patience as the cave began to fully collapse around them. "We're running out of time! Move that debris!"

Marco began to tremble, "But it's so heavy! And I can't-"

"OH FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!", exclaimed Quinn, fighting through her injuries. She vaulted onto Marco's chest, slapped him twice, and yanked him by the mustache. "GROW UP, YOU BIG BABY! YOU HEAR ME? WAAAA WAAAA I'M MARCO, AND I'M JUST A BIG FAT CRYBABY! MAN UP, YOU NINNY! YOU WUSS! YOU PAAAANSY!" Marco stood in shock as Quinn kept yelling in his face, "You useless, pathetic excuse for a lifeform! You know why women can't stand you? CAUSE YOU'RE THE BIGGEST LOSER TO EVER LIVE! You fraud. You insignificant, cowardly, sobbing, FAILURE!"

The last word echoed in Marco's head. "FAILURE...FAILURE...FAILURE..." Something...snapped.

He saw a flashback...  
>Marco's father called to his mother. "Carmela! Come back!"<p>

"Enough, Rafael.", she groaned while packing her bags.

Marco, only seven at the time, ran to her, "Mama? Mama? Adónde vas?"

She sighed at his teary eyes but remained stern. "Mama...needs to go."

Marco's father pleaded, "Carmela...Don't do this."

"I said, enough Rafael. This theater of yours is doomed to fail. You're already in tremendous debt."

"We will make it!"

"We? No...you.", she shook her head. "Marco...my son."

Little Marco looked up to her. "Mama?"

She stretched out her hand. "Come with me...leave this all behind. This hopeless dream of your father's...all of it."

Marco turned to see his father, depressed and weary. He ran to him. "I can't leave him, Mama. I believe in him. I believe in us. We can be the best theater in Valencia. We can do this if we stick together!"

His mother scowled. "I don't believe you. You're just like him, Marco. And like him, you too will always be a failure." The words shattered Marco's heart as he cried in his father's embrace. She turned, walked away, and never returned.

You too, will always be a failure.

Always be a failure.

A failure.

A FAILURE!

Marco's lips trembled as he scowled. His brows furrowed and his tears stopped flowing. His face turned beet red as he roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled so loud, Quinn fell off her feet. "NO! NO! NO!" Marco leapt out of the cart, snarled, and drop-kicked the broken planks and debris. He even hoisted up a huge piece and tossed it up to Jay, breaking his cover. "NO! NO! NO!", barked Marco again. He then ran behind the cart, gave it a push and hopped in as they rolled on their way. Everyone was awestruck by the explorer's actions.

"Marco...what the?", muttered Olaf.

Marco stared Quinn down and affirmed, "I am NOT a failure!"

Quinn deviously smirked, "Darn right you're not."

"Everyone hold on!", warned Elsa as the mine cart sped up. She turned to see Anna and Kristoff riding their cart alongside theirs. Both were headed for a bridge leading out over the water, but a huge chunk of boulder smashed the rails, forming a ramp instead. Elsa closed her eyes tight.

Marco looked over the edge and took his hat off, "Madre de Dios."

Both Elsa and Anna's mine carts were launched over the ramp and sent plunging into the river below. Meanwhile, the entire cave collapsed on itself. Elsa popped up and grabbed onto Olaf as a buoy. She then kicked her way to land as Anna and Kristoff swam alongside her. Sven eagerly awaited his companions, eager to see them safely returned. Marco swam to across as well, and fell over in exhaustion, his drenched clothing clinging to his body. Holding onto his mustache, was Quiin, soaked to the bone. She caught her breath. "Ya did good, Marco. Ya did good."

Marco smirked at the fairy. "Gracias."

"I think you may have turned over a new leaf."

"Me too. I'm giving up my ways and choosing the high road. No more flirtatious antics."

Anna helped Elsa up on the shore. "Are you alright, sis?", she asked as the blonde coughed.

Marco's attitude reverted back as he turned with a grin and ran for Elsa. "Does she require mouth to mouth? If so, I'm the man for the job! If not, lemme try anyway!"

Quinn facepalmed. "He's hopeless."

Elsa stood up and regained her composure. She was suddenly swept off of her feet and into Marco's arms. Her eyes widened in bewilderment as he puckered up and leaned in. The queen grimaced and slipped out of his grasp, causing Marco's lips to meet Sven's tongue. The reindeer gave him a huge lick as he chuckled, "Ohoho, Queen Elsa, I didn't know you liked tongue kis-" He opened his eyes and fainted at the sight of Sven.

The snow queen raised an eyebrow at the peculiar foreigner, who was twitching in shock after kissing a reindeer. She looked to her sister. "Someone want to tell me what's going on around here?"


	15. Chapter 15 - Twas Gerda Killed the Beast

**Chapter:15 Twas Gerda Killed the Beast**

Kai paced around the courtyard while the guards kept citizens back. "He's been up there for hours.", worried the servant. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?", contested Prince Michael. "You'd bring a snowmonster to town too if he threatened to squish you!'

"We don't have time for this.", Kai shook his head. He called up to his partner, "Hold on, Gerda! We'll get you down!"

"Hurry up will you!", she yelled.

A guard said, "Kai, the grand ballista is ready. Only say the word and we will open fire."

"No!", gasped Michael. "We could hurt Gerda. We could hurt Marshmallow!"

"Then why don't you negotiate with this beast?" Kai nudged Michael. "He's your friend, YOU talk to him."

"Fine.", sighed Michael. "I'll handle this." The prince walked to the front of the castle and yelled up, "Marshmallow! Buddy! Come down from there and let Gerda go!"

He roared back like a defiant, ferocious toddler, "NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Michael shrugged and turned to Kai, "Well, I tried."

"WANT MAMA!", howled Marshmallow.

"Of all the times for Elsa to take a leave of absence.", sulked Michael. "How long do you think he'll stay up there?"

A guard scratched his chin. "Depends on how hot it is. By midday, our beast should be a monstrous puddle."

Michael cringed at the words. "Oh no. Marshmallow!", he yelled. "Come down!"

"NO!"

"But you'll melt if you don't!"

"ME NO CARE!"

Michael sighed as he heard heavy equipment rolling in. He turned to see a giant crossbow aimed upwards. If the summer sun didn't destroy Marshmallow, the grand ballista would!

"And here we are!", huffed Anna, nearly out of breath as she finished her story.

Elsa crossed her arms. "You just couldn't stay in Arendelle, could you? Look at all this chaos! Those men could've killed you!"

"I know, I know, I knooow.", groaned Anna.

"Don't 'I know' me to death." Her icy sister took her hand, "Come on. We're going back to Arendelle this instant."

"No!", squirmed Anna as she dug her feet into the ground.

"Anna!", barked Elsa as she tugged with all of her might. "Quit being so stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!", grunted Elsa as she pulled. "Now come on!"

"I made a promise!"

Elsa halted, "What did you say?"

"Kristoff, Olaf, Quinn and I have promised to help Marco get his kingdom's treasure back."

The snow queen glanced over at Marco, who winked and blew a kiss. She frowned at the look. "What is that smell?"

Marco struck a pose. "It's my ladykiller cologne. Just put on an extra dosage. VERY powerful stuff. You gusta?"

Kristoff interrupted. "Elsa, we could use your help to get this treasure back. Your powers will give us a huge advantage."

Elsa thought to herself when Anna held her hand. The sisters locked eyes as Anna said, "Elsa, if you go back now you may never get a chance at the adventure you wanted to be part of. Life's too short to miss out on an opportunity like this. Remember how eager you were before we left the castle? I know that deep down, you want to be part of this. Do you really want to go back to boring paperwork and-"

"Anna!", exclaimed Elsa. "It is my duty as queen!" There was a cold silence.

Quinn covered her mouth and went, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh snap."

Elsa threw a fit. "Why is that so hard for you to understand, Anna? You can frolick to Agrabah for all you care. You don't have any responsibilities, nor do you have to carry a kingdom on your back!" The redhead remained silent. "We're all going home and that's final." She turned her back and began walking.

Anna swirled her foot in the ground and muttered, "We lost our sled when we got captured. Good luck walking home. It'll take over a week."

"That's if you don't get eaten by a bear or something.", remarked Quinn before Kristoff shushed her with his hand.

"Elsa...", said Olaf as he hugged her legs. "Please don't leave us again. Please."

She looked down at the snowman, who was making the most adorable pouty face possible. "I-" she observed her sister and friends before speaking. It didn't help that Quinn was acting out a bear attack. "I suppose we're better off sticking together."

"YAAAAY!", squealed Olaf as he hugged her legs. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yes...fun.", she played with her braid. "Alright Ms. Adventurer.", she nudged her sister. "Which way?"

"This way!", Marco pointed up a mountainside.

"How do you know?", she asked.

"I don't. It's just the opposite direction of Boris."

"Can't argue with that logic.", nodded Quinn as she sat on the brim of Marco's hat and kicked her feet up. "Onward loverboy!"

The group made their way up the mountain as Anna asked Kristoff. "Do you think Boris survived that cave-in?"

"I don't know, Anna. Let's just keep moving for now and put as much distance between them as we can."

Lord Marius was going through the ancient archives, reading scrolls about talking snowman when Emily interrupted. "I'm going after Quinn."

"As am I.", added Jewel.

"Count me in.", Elise flew in.

Marius replied, "That snow fairy is not from this realm and can do however she pleases. However, you three have work to do."

"Yes, my lord.", respectfully nodded Emily as she flew out with the others.

Jewel nudged her, "We're still going after her, aren't we?"

"Duh."

The captain of the guard spoke up,"We've waited long enough. Prepare to fire."

"What about Gerda?", worried Kai.

"We'll aim carefully."

"No!", panicked Prince Michael.

The guard laughed at him, still in the blue dress and wearing traces of makeup. "Your time is up, princESS."

Michael bit his lip. "Just give me thirty minutes to try and talk him down. Please."

The guard glared at him. "You got twenty minutes."

Michael thanked him and ran for the castle.

Gerda tapped Marshmallow's fist and calmly asked,"Mr. Monster? Can you please put me down? I have dishes to clean."

"No. Not until Mama come home."

"But dear, if you don't get down you'll melt away in the sun!"

Marshmallow pondered the servants words and frowned. "Maybe...it better if me melt. Mama no care about me anyway."

"That's not true!", called Michael from a nearby window. "She loves you.", he said while carefully climbing on the roof.

"Why should me trust you? You dress like Mama and lie! You use fruit for chest!"

"Disregard the fruit please. I'm still trying to get that out of MY head. I know. I know, buddy. I'm a total jerk. I am! But you've gotta put the nice servant lady down. She didn't do anything...plus she seriously has dishes to clean. You want everyone in the castle to eat on dirty dishes?" There was a pause. "Do you?"

Marshmallow sulked and moaned, "Noooooooo."

"That's what I thought. So just put Gerda down, and you and I can...go play chess!" Marshmallow slowly lowered Gerda into his arms. "That's it buddy. Good snowman. Goooood snowman." Prince Michael held the servant tight. "Gotcha!"

Michael helped Gerda back inside as Marshmallow suddenly grabbed him! "Me take you instead!"

"Woah! Marshmallow! Put me down!", exclaimed Michael. He noticed the monster's ice claws beginning to drip. "You're melting! We need to get out of here!"

The guards aimed the ballista up at Marshmallow. "Kai! Gerda is secure! Shall we fire?"

Kai gave replied. "Thank goodness. And do not fire, the monsters got another woman in his claws!"

"That's just Prince Michael. The guy who caused all of this."

"Oh...in that case fire away."

"TAKE AIM!", yelled a soldier.

Michael's eyes shot open. "Take aim? Nonononono Marshmallow! We need to get down...now!" The monster ignored him, and roared down to the people. It was too late.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!", hollered the captain as the ballista released its missile. The huge arrow jettisoned upwards, impaling Marshmallow in the chest and sending him tumbling down the back of the castle and into the gardens.

Michael was seeing double. He pulled himself out of Marshmallow's grip, and gasped when he realized it was ONLY his hand! The snowmonster had been torn apart from the collision. Michael ran to his enormous head. "Marshmallow! Speak to me, pal!"

Marshmallow groaned as his body slowly melted in the blistering heat. "Michael...me sorry."

The prince shook his head and forced a laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're a good snowman."

"Me...want my Mama. Tell her that me always love her. Even if she no love me."

"I will. I promise." A sympathetic tear ran down one of Michael's eyes.

Marshmallow spoke again, "Please...no cry. You my...best friend."

With that, the snowmonster succumbed to the heat and melted into an enormous puddle. Michael fell to his knees in it and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Sea Wraith Conspiracy

**Chapter:16 The Sea Wraith Conspiracy**

The mountain hike seemed endless, and the heat was taking its toll on the group. Elsa had to keep conjuring snow to cool everyone off. Anna and Olaf rode atop Sven while the others walked. The queen could feel her legs giving in when she was instantly swooped off of her feet. "What the?"

Marco held her tight. "Fear not, your majesty. You can give your legs a rest and relax in my loving arms!"

Elsa kept her calm and tried to be friendly. "Oh that's okay, Marco. I can walk just fine."

"Nonsense!", he chuckled loudly. "I love you too much to let you walk."

"I can't take this anymore.", complained Quinn. "I'm riding with blonde and brawny." She flew over and rested on Kristoff's shoulder, proceeding to whisper in his ear. "Ten gold coins says Marco's dainty arms get tired in five minutes."

"I say three.", smirked Kristoff.

The icy blonde raised a brow. "Love me? You don't even know me."

Marco laughed again. "It's love at first sight. I don't need to know you."

"Not this again!", joked Anna from Sven's back.

Elsa shot a glance at her. "Listen, Marco, sweetie. You're a really nice guy and all...but."

His mustache drooped. "But?"

Quinn crossed her fingers and chanted to herself,"Friendzone friendzone friendzone..."

"But you can't just say you love someone you've just met. You need to get to know them."

Marco just wasn't taking the hint. "Okay then...what kind of music do you like?"

Elsa played along, "Anything soft, relaxing."

"Well then, allow me to sing you the love song of my people!"

"Oh brother.", Anna buried her face in her hands.

Marco let out a screeching yelp. "Are you alright?", worried Elsa.

"My...arms!", Marco collapsed over as Elsa leapt to her feet. The explorer's arms were twitching and throbbing out of control.

Kristoff and Quinn chuckled between themselves. "Three minutes. Pay up."

Quinn shrugged, "Dude, I don't have coins."

"What?"

"I don't even have pockets!"

Marco rubbed his arms and hung his head in humiliation. Elsa knelt beside him and generated some ice for his arms. "Here, let me help.", she placed the ice clumps.

"Thank you." said Marco as he faintly smiled. He kept his gaze on Elsa's luscious red lips as they smiled back.

"Marcooooo. Helloooo.", she said.

"Yes?"

"My eyes are up here."

"Oh...right!" Marco nervously looked up into Elsa's stunning blue eyes. He blushed and used a finger to curl his mustache. "Yes...youryouryour." He cleared his throat. "Your majesty."

Prince Michael did his best to keep it together as he stared at Marshmallow's puddle. "Oh Marshmallow...you didn't deserve this."

A male voice called behind him. "Excuse me...Queen Elsa?"

Michael was too depressed to care and groaned, "I'm a man...man."

"Oh. Do you know where she is?"

"Nope. I was looking for her too.", replied Michael.

"Well, why don't we look for her together?"

Michael lost it. "Can't you see I'm grieving here?!"

"Grieving? What happened? Oh my...is this a puddle of your tears?"

"No. A friend...a snowmonster...my BEST friend.", Michael sulked in despair.

The voice replied, "Maybe I can help."

Michael turned. "How could you possibly help-...", his eyes widened at who stood behind him. "Oh my..."

By nightfall, the road trippers had finally reached the other side of the mountain. The rocky terrain merged with a lush forest to create a beautiful scenic view. Gleaming auroras pulsed in the night sky along with trillions of shimmering stars. Anna giggled and yawned. "The sky's awake, but I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"We need to find somewhere safe to spend the night.", said Kristoff.

"Yeah we don't wanna get eaten by wolves.", said Olaf with a grin on his face. Right on cue, the bushes began to shake.

Marco let out a yelp and jumped into Elsa's arms! "Lobos!"

Quinn flew up to the bush as Anna called, "What are you doing? Get back!"

Out of the bushes leapt a grey cat. It landed in front of the group and meowed adorably. Marco shrieked at the meow and buried his face in Elsa's shoulder. Like a terrified child whose mother forces him to meet a clown. Elsa pat the full-grown man on the back and spoke softly, "Marco, dear. Look, it's just a little kitty."

Marco peered at the feline and jumped to his feet. "Hah. I knew that."

Quinn pet the feline on its head while gazing into its gorgeous blue eyes. "Awww such a beautiful, feline. Are you lost? You must be hungry." In an instant, the cat's adorable act vanished as it snatched Quinn in its mouth and disappeared into the bushes!

"HUNGRY FOR FAIRY FLESH!", panicked Olaf after doing his signature gasp.

Everyone ran into the woods as Quinn yelled, "Guys! Heeeeeelp me! Let go of me, furball!"

"Hold on Quinn!", cried Anna. "Just keep talking so we can follow your voice!"

"Oh sure! I'll talk as long as I can before I BECOME KITTY CHOW A LA FAIRY!"

The cat ran over to a campfire and dropped Quinn in front of a pair of feet. "What's this?", wondered the voice.

The man picked Quinn up as she blew her top. "AGAIN with the man-handling! Put me down!"

"Oh my. A fairy! I'm so sorry little one." He gasped while releasing her.

Quinn fluttered in front of him. "Who you calling little?! I'm big for my kind! And what's with the cat munching on fairies and whatnot? You ought to put a leash on the-"

The rest of the group barged into the campsite, happy to see Quinn alive. The man greeted the unexpected guests with a pleasant smile. "Why hello there, friends. Do you know this fairy?"

"As a matter of fact we do.", replied Elsa.

"Wait a minute...You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle? And you're Princess Anna. My ladies.", he respectfully bowed. "Bonjour, je m'apelle Quentin. This is my cat, Charlie. I'm a sailor...or at least I was."

"Was?", wondered Kristoff.

"Please.", said Quentin. "Gather round the campfire. There's room for everyone."

Quentin shared his food and drink with the weary travelers as they introduced themselves and mingled. Quinn dunked her head in a cup. "This juice is delicious." her speech began to slur. "What...what...wha is thissss?"

The sailor chuckled. "That would be wine."

The fairy fell backwards, dizzied and tipsy. "Ohhhhhhhhh.", she hiccuped and tried to fly.

Anna stopped her. "Quinn, you shouldn't drink and fly."

"Nonsense.", she hiccuped. "I only had...a sip."

"Yes but your tiny body can't absorb all that-"

"SHHHHHHH!", snapped Quinn, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I can fly jusssst fiiiiine. Watch...I'ma...I'ma fly to Neverland. Wee wee weeeee." She took two steps and fell into a slice of apple pie. "Wendy, I'm hooooooome.", she moaned with a giggle.

Anna munched on a sandwich. "So, we've told you our story. What's yours?"

"Oui.", began Quentin. "Last week was a day at sea like any other. The skies were clear and my crew was off trading goods with Arendelle. We were on our way to your harbor...when we were ambushed by corsairs...renegades." Marco's heart sank at the words. "They took us by storm. We lost the ship and all of its cargo." He held his cat tight. "We narrowly escaped with our lives by rowing a dingy to shore. All you see at this campsite is all I could salvage. Darn those Sea Wraiths."

"Sea Wraiths?", asked Kristoff.

"Oui misure. They're the most feared band of insurgents on the seas. They have a settlement far to the west, where they bring in all of their booty."

"How many booties?", smirked Marco.

"Booty as in treasure."

"Ohhhhhh."

"As much as they can carry. I could see them sailing our ship towards their base of operations. I got as close as I could without being spotted."

"So you know where they are?", wondered Elsa.

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Could you take us there?", asked Anna.

"I believe so...but why."

"They have our friend's treasure."

Marco began to sweat profusely. "Aye no...aye no aye no. We..We don't know if they took it. It could have been someone else."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Marco! How many renegade gangs are pillaging ships?"

"We still don't know if they took the Paloma."

Quentin winced at the name. "Huge galleon?"

"Yes?", worried Marco.

"Valencian sails?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah they took it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Marco screamed into his hat. "Why couldn't it have been a band of jolly singing pirates? Like in my plays back home?"

Olaf pat him on the shoulder. "That's okay buddy. Instead it's a band of blood-thirsty marauders with a lust for treasure."

"They love intense violence too.", added Quentin.

"Oh great.", said Marco with a fake smile.

"Come on, Marco.", smiled Anna. "This is your chance. We can do this, together!"

Quentin nodded, "Right! Together. If you're going after the Sea Wraiths, count me in. I'll recover all that they stole from France!"

Kristoff smiled with determination. "Come on guys, let's finish our big adventure."

"With tons of fun!", cheered Olaf.

Anna touched her boyfriend's chest, "And beautiful hearts, both faithful and strong."

Sven groaned and Marco grumbled, "It's an easy feat."

"And ice magic makes it all complete!", smiled Elsa.

"Yaaaaaay.", hiccuped Quinn. "We're all...gonna die. Wooooooo.", she cheered monotonously before falling over again.

Quentin grinned. "It's settled then. We will track the Sea Wraiths down. But for now, we need our rest."

"Agreed.", nodded Kristoff. The blonde noticed a lute resting against a crate. "Quentin, may I?"

"Sure go ahead.", he permitted.

Quentin's cat leapt onto Elsa's lap and purred. "Awww.", blushed the snow queen as she scratched its ears. "You wanna cuddle with me, hmm?" She formed a snowflake in her palm as the feline meowed and licked it.

Anna rested her head on her boyfriend's lap, looking up at him with an eager smile.

Kristoff: How about a lullaby?

Anna: *snuggles against him with a pleasant hum* Sing it, babe.

Marco: *scoffs* I'm sure his singing will not do anything but keep us awake!

Elsa: I think a lullaby would be lovely. *pets Charlie*

Anna: Please Kristoff? *cuddles, giving him a longing look*

Kristoff: *chuckles* Alright, alright. If you insist…*tunes the lute*

Kristoff's Lullaby

Kristoff  
>The moon glows bright,<br>As the fireflies fly.  
>And the summer breeze<br>Blows warm tonight.

*Marco's head dips and he falls asleep instantly, snoring away*

The stars start to shine,  
>Illuminating the skies.<br>As the dusk sets in  
>Saying close your eyes.<p>

**Sven and Olaf stop chasing the fireflies and slow down. Sven lays down and Olaf drops next to him. Quinn fights sleeping, but that sip of wine has her out cold. At this time, crickets have decided it's time to begin chirping**

Kristoff  
>*chuckles and continues*<p>

The crickets have just  
>Begun their song<br>A lullaby that lasts  
>All night long.<p>

Let the song of the forest  
>Comfort you tonight<br>Until the morning sun  
>Shines ever so bright.<p>

**The cat on Elsa's lap has now fallen asleep. The only one awake are Anna, who is barely so, and Kristoff**

Sleep tight tonight,  
>Until next morning you wake.<br>So I once again see,  
>Your smiling face.<p>

Your bright and smiling **everything quiets down and a single note plays as Kristoff says the final word.**  
>Face<p>

**Anna has fallen asleep now with a smile on her face, her head on Kristoff's lap. Kristoff kisses her goodnight and lays back**

Anna sighed in her sleep. "Kristoff…..I love you."

The mountainman smiled in his slumber. "I love you too."

"Well then I love you more.", she snickered.

Kristoff put a finger on her mouth and smirked, "Shhhhhh no. SLEEP."

Elsa placed the sleeping kitty on a blanket and stood up. "Elsa?", asked Kristoff.

"I'm not sure we're safe just yet. I'll take the first watch." She walked off and sat by a lake.

The queen knew solitude all too well as she sat on smooth stone. An hour had passed as she stargazed, observing the sky with curiosity and wonder. What caught her attention the most, was the bright full moon. Elsa was so entranced by its soothing glow, that she didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind her.


	17. Chapter 17 - Marco Lets It Go

**Chapter:17 Marco Lets It Go**

The starry night reflected off of Elsa's blue eyes as she gazed up in awe. "How beautiful." A figure slowly closed in on her...and spoke.

"The most beautiful."

Elsa leapt with a shriek, sparking ice magic. "Marco! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry.", he panicked.

She huffed, "Can't sleep either?"

Marco raised a brow, "Though the moon may be beautiful, it hides its face in shame at the sight of you, Queen Elsa." He gestured to the sky as clouds cover the moon*

Elsa chuckled softly. " You don't need to be so kind."

"Ah, but it is true! Flattery is for the simple, poetry comes from the heart of the great!"

"I suppose so."

"Queen Elsa, might I ask you something?"

The queen tilted her head. "Of course."

Just One Dance

((romantic tango music would begin here, and Marco dramatically begins to dance with every line))

Marco  
>I know it's rather sudden.<br>We haven't been acquainted long.  
>But I simply cannot ignore<br>The angel choir's song!

I ask of you a simple thing  
>In hopes of fate and chance.<br>Might I have the blessing of  
>Just one dance?<p>

Elsa  
>Your moves are rather interesting,<br>THAT is certainly true.  
>But a dancer is one thing that I'm not<br>I hate to disappoint you.

Marco  
>Oh you must be joking<br>Someone as graceful as you?  
>With a perfect face that shines<br>Even brighter than the moon?

Perhaps it's time that you learned  
>How to have a little fun.<br>All I ask is a moonlit dance  
>Come on! Please? Just one!<p>

Elsa  
>I hate to turn you down.<br>I'm not trying to be cold.  
>But dancing is a tradition<br>That I find rather old.

It isn't that I dislike the sport  
>I just have never had the time.<br>It's obvious the talent you have  
>Faaar surpasses mine!<p>

Marco  
>Elsa, the queen of ice<br>I plead you change your mind!  
>Dancing is inside of everyone<br>Even you and I.

If you can run a kingdom  
>Build a palace without a glance.<br>Why cannot you partake in  
>Just one dance?<p>

((A bush rustles and Marco jumps with fear. Charlie the cat emerges slowly from the bush and meows, glancing up at Marco with slight confusion before going back to the campsite. Elsa rolls her eyes at this and keeps walking away))

Elsa  
>Begging is unbecoming,<br>Flirting doesn't win a heart.  
>How many times must I say to you<br>Dancing is not my art?

((As Marco continues to chase Elsa, she sends a small beam of ice toward the ground, causing a patch of ice to form in front of him. He slips and falls all over himself, causing Elsa to laugh and give her time to gain some distance on him. She ends up being cornered by a lake that is reflecting the full moon. Marco stumbles, trying to collect himself. He eventually makes it to where Elsa is, quickly stopping to completely compose himself before continuing to serenade))

Marco  
>Look at this, a perfect scene,<br>To dance the night away.  
>How can you not be moved by such<br>A beautiful display?

Does not nature's harmony  
>Fill your body with a song?<br>Does this not make you want to set it free  
>Through dancing all night long?!<p>

Elsa  
>While this lake is beautiful<br>With the reflection of the moon.  
>Dancing is still an activity<br>I don't plan on doing soon.

Marco  
>Just one dance! That's all it takes.<br>To win over a woman's heart  
>As using your icy skills,<br>Can create works of art,

Why can't you see that you and I  
>Are simply meant to be?<br>Just one dance will show you  
>What I can plainly see!<p>

((Elsa is offended by Marco assuming that women are so easily won over. At this, she blasts ice near him, the force sending him backward))

Elsa  
>*scoffs* How can you believe such a thing?<br>You should be ashamed!  
>How can you treat women as<br>Nothing but a game?

((She walks onto the lake, freezing it with every step until she is in the middle and the entire lake is under a thick sheet of ice))

If you truly want to show me  
>Just how talented you think you are.<br>Come out here and skate on ice  
>**she says this mockingly, as Marco implied dancing isn't hard**<br>It really isn't hard!

Marco  
>((attempts to climb out onto the ice, slipping and falling all over himself, as expected. Elsa glares at him, smirking at "Romeo" falling all over himself. He eventually manages to stand on his own two feet. Wobbly and still unbalanced, he "skates" his way over to Elsa, falling and landing on his rear in front of her)) ((the music is slowing and quieting down a bit now))<p>

Oh Elsa, please forgive my insolence  
>I did not mean to offend.<br>And now I guess, I understand  
>How selfish I have been.<p>

It's clear that you are not a fan.  
>Of dancing or of me.<br>Perhaps I should stop serenading  
>And simply leave you be.<p>

Elsa  
>*smiles sympathetically and offers Marco a hand, which he takes. She helps him up and he is able to maintain standing* ((the music is very quiet now. Most of what you hear is Elsa's beautiful singing voice))<p>

It isn't that I dislike you,  
>You aren't doing any harm.<br>It's just that you seem to think that  
>All a woman needs is charm.<p>

Love requires more than that  
>I doubt we have a chance<br>However, I will humor you  
>With just one dance,<p>

((Elsa winks. Marco smiles excitedly and holds his hand out, as offering to dance. They then proceed to skate, Elsa being the one who is actually leading as Marco still struggles with maintaining balance as they skate a dance.))

"Woooooooah!", Marco flailed off of the frozen lake and landed in the grass. "Señorita... Por favor, allow the expert to lead."

Elsa bit her lip in hesitation, but submitted. "Alright then, Mr. Expert." The queen placed her hand in Marco's.

He smiled at her, "Bueno. Follow my feet." he began to turn and waltz with her. "And one, two three, one two three. There you go, your majesty!" Elsa's focus faded as she began to relax. "And, turn!", Marco lifted up her arm as she twirled with a giggle. "See? You're a natural."

"Who knew?", she smirked. "Show me more."

Marco couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face. "Bu-bu-but of course, your majesty."

"Marco, are you a servant?", the explorer shook his head rapidly. "Then please, call me Elsa."

"And you, can call me husband.", he winked.

She jokingly rolled her eyes as they danced the night away. They danced until they were both in a profuse sweat. Marco fanned himself with his hat as Elsa chuckled, "I have a better idea." She struck the ground with her magic, forming a thick blanket of snow. Before he could react, the queen playfully pulled him down onto it as they laughed and cooled off. The snowy sensation felt amazing after their spectacular soiree. The icy blonde showed Marco how to make a snow angel while they stargazed. She turned to him and giggled, "Not a word to Anna about this! She'll never let me live down the fact that I can dance."

"I'm glad you had fun.", he smiled back. "Elsa..."

"Yes?"

He caressed her face, making Elsa feel a smidge uncomfortable. He proceeded to lean in and whisper, "I love you."

Elsa sighed and put his hand down. "Marco-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I just-", panicked Marco as he kept his hands to himself.

"No please!", she stopped him. "Look at me, sweetie." He took a deep breath and faced her. "I need you to promise me something."

"Sure. Anything for you."

"I want you to be yourself."

"Am I not already?"

The queen huffed,"You're trying to be something you're not. All this reckless, limitless flirting will only get you into trouble." She pointed at his chest. "You need to stay true to yourself." Marco listened intently as she continued. "Everyone here, including me, likes you just the way you are. Whether you're a chicken-"

"A BIG chicken."

Elsa winked. "Whether you're a BIG chicken or not, we like you for you and that's all that matters. If you change what makes you who you are in order to be with someone, you'll never be happy. Trust me, I know what it's like to put on a show for people. At one time, I had to conceal my powers and pretend to be just an ordinary queen. But how could I limit myself from who I truly am? Now I see that there's no one I'd rather be, than me." She held his hand and faintly smiled. "I don't want you to make my mistake. No more lies. No more faking. Promise me."

Marco thought about her words and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he affirmed, "I promise. With all of my heart."

"You're a good man, Marco. Never forget that. And someday, the right woman will love you for it."

"Thank you.", he nodded. "You truly are the best."

Elsa giggled, "I wouldn't go that far, but you are quite the charmer! Now get some sleep, hero. You'll need it."

Marco winked, placed his hat over his face, and drifted off to sleep. "Good night, Elsa."

She gently lifted his hat and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Marco." She proceeded to snuggle up to him and fall asleep herself.

Marco felt the icy spot where the queen's lips had met his cheek. He blushed uncontrollably and took a deep breath to calm himself. His heart raced as he tried to force himself to sleep. He laughed to himself, "I am NEVER washing this cheek again!...Wait...that's nasty...I could get like a bacterial illness or something...okay I WILL wash this cheek but I will NEVER forget this moment." He finally fell asleep with thoughts of the snow queen dancing with him.

"It's been two days.", worried Kai. "And not a single word has been heard of from Queen Elsa. We must send out search parties."

"I will lead the search, sir.", saluted an Arendelle guard from downstairs. "Allow me to investigate the queen's bedroom for clues."

"Of course.", nodded Kai.

The guard made his way upstairs, revealing himself to be Michael. His uniform was incredibly tight. "Why do they never have large?", he groaned. "It's always these small-mediums...these...smediums..." He opened the door to Elsa's bedroom and looked around for any evidence as to where Elsa may have gone.

A voice called from the window. "Any luck?"

"I just started! Calm yourself. If we're gonna work together, you can't rush me." After several minutes of rummaging, Michael heard a grizzly giggling coming from underneath Elsa's bed. "Queen Elsa?" He lifted the mattress to see a stone troll holding a mirror. "GEAHHH!"

"Right back at ya!", gasped the troll.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ulfric Stonecloak."

"Why are you laughing under Elsa's bed?"

"So many questions. So much for a free kingdom... If you must know, I was playing with this magic mirror."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Magic mirror?"

"What are you, a parrot? YES a magic mirror. That one French girl must've dropped it when she came for the queen's sleepover. Hey hey hey...check this out." The troll held the mirror and demanded, "Show me my butt." The mirror began to glow and flashed an image of the troll's rocky behind. "Isn't this awesome?", he laughed.

"Yeah...", muttered Michael. "Awesome." He snatched the mirror from the tiny troll.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Show me the queen!", demanded Michael.

After a glowing pause, the mirror showed an image of an angry woman in a red dress. She yelled, "Off with their heads!"

"Yikes!", gasped Michael. "I need to be more specific. Show me Queen Elsa." The mirror flashed an image of Elsa sleeping and snuggling with Marco. Michael grimaced, "Oh no...the horse thief."

"What?", asked the voice from the window.

"Queen Elsa is in trouble!"

The tavern was dark as a monstrous thunderstorm raged outside. Hans sat in a private room, impatiently drumming his fingers. The doors opened as two men walked in. One was fairly young with a clean-shaven face, while other was older and had a beard. They stood at the entrance as a short old man donning a royal uniform strutted in. He was the Duke of Weselton.

"You took quite the risk coming here.", he sneered through his bushy white mustache.

"That is none of your concern." replied Hans.

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the authorities and have you hauled back to prison."

"I'll give you two.", smirked Hans. "Power...and payback."

The duke adjusted his circular glasses. "I'm listening."

"Tell me, how has Weselton's economy been since it lost its closest partner in trade?"

The duke grit his teeth. "Dreadful!", he slammed on the table. "Everything's been ruined since that ice witch was crowned queen."

Hans nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Get to the point.", barked the bearded bodyguard.

"Bottom line...I have a plan. One that will bring Arendelle to its knees and bring Weselton to supremacy. Queen Elsa and her dumb sister will-"

"That 'dumb' sister punched you good.", snickered the young bodyguard.

"She cheap-shotted me.", muttered Hans. "Besides, her sister beat both of you. But that doesn't matter now. If my plan succeeds, the queen and princess will pay for ruining us." He looked up at the bodyguards, "For humiliating you." He pointed at the duke. "For shunning you. Now, do we have a deal?"

The Duke of Weselton had heard plenty. He grinned through his mustache and shook the prince's hand. "Weselton will supply you with anything you need."

"Excellent.", smirked Hans. "I'll need the fastest ship you have. You and I will be going on a little trip." He pointed at the bodyguards. "I have a special task for you two."

The Duke laughed, "Queen Elsa doesn't stand a chance against all of us."

Hans chuckled and leaned in. "No...no she doesn't."


	18. Chapter 18 - That's No Torch

]**Chapter:18 That's No Torch**

Marco awakened in a position that made him get butterflies in his stomach. Elsa was asleep in his embrace! It got even better when Quinn flew by. "Hey Elsa have you seen Mar-..." She stopped dead in mid-air, eyes widened and jaw hanging. How the heck did Marco get Elsa to snuggle with him?!"

The explorer smirked at the fairy with confidence and waved good morning. He gently nudged the queen, "Elsa. It's morning. Time to get a move on."

The snow queen's blue eyes cracked open as she smiled, "Morning already?" She yawned and stretched herself out. She walked back to camp as Marco approached Quinn.

He used his finger to close her gaping mouth. "So tell me, Quinn. What sounds best? Marsa? Melsa? Marcelsa?"

The fairy fluttered away, "Just...I'm done." Marco just kept laughing.

Quentin packed his bag. "Alright team. It's go time!"

"Yay! More walking!", leapt Olaf.

"Lead the way.", nodded Princess Anna with an eager grin.

The frenchman nervously scoured the campsite. "Has anyone seen Charlie?"

"Right here!", proclaimed Marco. He walked in triumphantly while petting the cat in his arms.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Sea Wraiths beware...Marco conquered the kitty-cat." Everyone began their walk as Anna packed some food into her knapsack.

Elsa snatched Anna's hand and gave it a playful tug. "Come on, sis! The treasure awaits!"

Anna was bewildered. "Alright. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"What? Anna it's me."

The redhead squinted and examined her sister. "You seem pretty chipper this morning. You gonna tell me what's got you so happy?"

"I don't know, but I like it. It's like a sudden burst of energy. I feel like I can do anything! That and it feels like a swirling blizzard is whirling in my stomach.", she said while blushing. It's such a hard feeling to describe...I just feel so, happy."

Anna smirked and nodded, "Trust me. I know that feeling, alright." Before Anna could explain it, she noticed a mahogany-colored pouch. She was about to pick it up when Kristoff dashed over and grabbed it first. "What's that, babe?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Just my lucky pouch. Grand Pabi made it for me."

"I've never seen it before."

"That's because I've never shown it to you before."

Anna raised her brow suspiciously, but shrugged. "Okay...I trust you." She took his hand as they joined the others.

A powerful fist punched its way out of the cave's rubble. It shoved debris off as Boris' body emerged. The outlaw cringed at the blaring sunlight as he pulled his partner, Jay, out. "You alright?"

"Fine.", coughed Jay. "Where's Hector?"

"Ummm guys?", mumbled Hector, whose flabby self was wedged in between the rocks.

"Hang on.", replied Boris as he grabbed hold of his crony's hand and pulled. He yanked so hard, he threw out his back! "Yoooooouuuuch!", he howled while falling over twitching.

Hector chuckled, "Boris? You don't look so good."

"Of course I don't, you chunky fool! I look like a pretzel! A pretzel!" Hector squeezed himself out. "Don't just stand there! Fix me!"

"Oh, right.", Hector picked up Boris and stretched him out, cracking his back into place. "Ey. Where's Jay going?"

Jay was limping away as Boris called, "Where are you going?!"

"Back home!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm done with this stupid crusade. It ain't worth it! If you knew what was good for you, you'd head home too! I'd rather get caught in Corona then keep chasing after these tourists. And now one of them has ice magic! I'm done."

Boris grit his jagged teeth. "Don't walk away from this, Jay. You can't back out now!"

"Watch me."

Hector worried, "Maybe we should go home too, brother."

Boris swatted him on his bald head. "Don't call me that! You'll call me boss, is that clear?"

"Sorry boss.", muttered Hector. "But I miss Mum."

"But Mum don't miss you.", sneered Boris. "And if we go back to her, we're in for a serious beatdown."

"Maybe she'll forgive us for all the stealing and killing and what-not."

"Wait a second.", cackled Jay. "You guys are brothers? I don't believe it! No wonder you haul this oaf around with you everywhere you go!"

"Shut it.", growled Boris.

"Or what, little brother?"

The crook had had enough. He let out a roar and tackled Jay as the two tussled around Hector. They punched each other's lights out while their huge partner leisurely picked his nose. "Or THIS!", barked Boris as he choked Jay.

"Slurd.", croaked Jay.

"What?"

"Slerhd!"

"What?!" Boris then realized his choking was preventing him from speaking and released him.

"I said...", coughed Jay. "Sled!" He pointed at the nearby brush of trees to see Kristoff's sledmobile right where they had left it. "We can high-tail it out of here."

"Or...", pondered Boris. "Catch up to those tourists."

"What the heck is wrong with you? You're obsessed with them!"

"Think about it, Jay ole boy. They're on foot. We've got their ride. All I'm asking for is one more chance. One more shot to bring their road trip to a gruesome end."

Jay sulked. "Fine." The two hopped in the sledmobile. "But we don't have a steed to pull us."

"Calm yourself. We have a Hector.", smirked Boris. "Hey lumpy!"

"Ya boss?"

Boris snapped his finger and pointed down. "Get pulling. Full speed across the mountain!"

"Aye aye, boss!", saluted Hector as he grabbed the sled's reins and began to pull. "Moooooooooo!"

"What was that?", scoffed Jay.

"It's my battle cry.", snickered Hector. "That way they'll think I'm a cow and won't get suspicious. MOOOOOOO!"

"Can't argue with that.", facepalmed Boris. "It's too stupid."

The Arendelle gang pushed through a darkened patch of field. "We're getting close to the Sea Wraith Lair.", said Olaf.

"How would you know?", asked Kristoff.

"Just look at the eerie background. Add some scary music and this would be the perfect place for an evil hideout."

"Dun dun dun duuuuuuun.", Anna sang ominously. "Bum buuuuum bum BUM!"

"Yeah like that!", giggled Olaf.

Kristoff tapped Quentin on the shoulder. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Quentin bit his lip. "I think I may have made a wrong turn somewhere."

"Where?", asked Elsa.

"Probably at the blackened tree."

"But we passed like...forty blackened trees.", worried Marco.

"So, this is how we die.", grumbled the pessimistic Quinn with her arms crossed.

"Man this place gives me the creeps.", remarked Anna as a heavy mist began to pick up. The summer sky turned grey and the grass turned to scorched gravel. They came across a cave with a deep crevasse in the ground, as if something huge had been dragged in.

"This must've been where they hauled in the loot.", suspected Quentin.

Anna and Kristoff entered first, holding each other's hands tightly. The cave got darker and darker as Anna asked, "Anyone got a light?" Right on cue, someone sparked up a torch. "Thank you, Kristoff."

"For what?", he wondered as the light went out.

Now Anna was baffled, "Wait, you didn't just light a torch?"

"Ummm no?"

The light flared on and off again. "There it is again!"

"Yeah I saw it too!"

Quentin ignited his own torch behind Kristoff, illuminating the surrounding area.

Meanwhile, the others stood by the mouth of the cave. Elsa knelt down and examined the crevasse. The icy blonde noticed something peaking out from the gravel and picked it up. "Marco...", she asked. "What is this?"

The explorer peered at the object in her hands. "It looks like...a scale."

"Thanks for the light, Quentin.", said Kristoff. He turned to see the sailor frozen in place. "What? What is it?" Charlie the cat hissed and ran out of the cave. Kristoff turned and gasped at his girlfriend.

Anna's blue eyes shot open in worry. "What? Why are you looking at me like-"

"Anna...", sharply whispered Kristoff. "Slowly...make your way to me..."

"Kristoff, you're scaring me.", she trembled. Suddenly, a blast of warm air struck her from behind, causing her to slowly turn. She saw that the crevasse in the ground led to a huge reptilian tail. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of an enormous, fire-breathing dragon, whose nostrils flared like torches as it stared her down.


	19. Chapter 19 - Domain of Fire and Ice

**Chapter:19 Domain of Fire and Ice**

Elsa gasped at the sound of her sister's screams. "Anna?!", she called into the cave.

In that instant, Anna came sprinting out with Quentin and Kristoff. The redhead grabbed Elsa's hand and ran for her life. She repeated out loud, "Dragondragondragondraaaaaaaagon!"

Marco stuttered while turning towards the cave. "Dr-dr-dragon?" The beast emerged from the cave before his very eyes. It was a massive dragon with a titanic wingspan that casted a shadow over the explorer. Rows of razor-sharp teeth peeked out of it's beak-like maw as it glared at Marco with bright yellow eyes. He whimpered, "I think I just let it go, in my pants."

Quinn shoved at his shoulder, "That perfect underwear is gone! Come on, Marco! We gotta go!" The two ran off to join the others as the dragon let out a powerful roar that shook the very ground.

Quentin carried Charlie while Kristoff hauled Olaf. "We've got to get under something!", yelled the Frenchman.

"Where? It's all fields!", called Quinn form above. She heard a powerful flapping behind her and saw the dragon soaring over. Its mouth heated up as it breathed fire at them. "Look out!"

Elsa stopped running and unleashed a blast of frost at the flames. The elements clashed, allowing everyone to escape while the dragon made another pass. "Nice going, sis!", cheered Anna. "Woooo! Fear the queen!"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and crumble around them. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet!", cringed Elsa. The field caved in on itself, sending everyone tumbling in different directions and forming a bowl-like chasm. A dark figure emerged from the ground, shaking off the dirt and scorched earth around it. Awakening from its slumber, was a light blue dragon with eyes as white as snow. It screeched like a raging bird amplified by a thousand, and looked down on its intruders.

"Oh come on!", huffed Anna. "ANOTHER one?! How could this get any worse?"

As if listening to Anna's complaint, the ice dragon lunged forward, scooped up Anna in its talons and flew off with her! Kristoff groaned, "She HAD to say it. She just had to! Come back you stupid dragon! Take me instead!." As if listening to HIS words, the dragon flew back down and grabbed him in its other foot!

"Anna! Kristoff!", exclaimed Elsa. "No!" The fire dragon stomped down to their level and roared at the queen. She stared it down. "Quentin, Marco, get behind me. This... is my fight." She sparked up ice magic in her palms.

Quinn flew through the dust and found Olaf and Sven hiding behind rubble. "Are you guys alright?"

Sven groaned while Olaf nodded. "We're okay."

It was then that they all heard Anna and Kristoff scream from the skies above, both of them trapped in the ice dragon's grasp. "Anna...", worried Quinn.

Olaf looked at Quinn like a proud father to a long-lost child, and said, "You can save her, Quinn... You can save all of us."

The fairy looked up and summoned all of her strength to fly at tremendous speeds. She darted through the clouds and caught up to the soaring beast. "Anna! Kristoff!", she called.

"Quinn!", replied Kristoff.

"Hang on guys."

"What else CAN we do?"

The snow fairy pouted, "Right." She bolted upwards toward the dragon's face. "If you thought soap and eyelashes were annoying...Fairy...PAWNCH!", she exclaimed before punching the beast in its pale eye. The dragon snarled as its eye became irritated, and loosened the grip in its feet. It proceeded to snap its jaws at Quinn while she flew around it. "Over here, big guy!", she taunted. The dragon breathed its ice breath onto the fairy, but it wasn't very effective. "Hah! Snow fairy perks!" She punched its other eye, causing the beast to wince and hiss. In its confusion, it dropped Anna! The princess plummeted through the clouds but just managed to grab hold of the dragon's tail. It whipped violently, and sent Anna flying up onto the creature's neck! She held on for dear life as they glided through the sky.

The fire dragon unleashed its inferno as Elsa formed an ice wall. It breathed fire twice more while Elsa deflected with her magic. Olaf rode by atop Sven and called, "Get on, quick!" Quentin and Marco leapt on while Sven rode to safety.

"Take care of them, boys.", ordered Elsa.

"What about you?", asked Quentin.

"I'll be fine!", she hollered back while flinging ice shards at the dragon. "Now go!"

The beast grew restless, and ignited its greatest blast of fire yet. Elsa conjured up a spectacular ice beam and sent it forward. The blue blast formed frosty core while snow flurries spiraled around it. Fire clashed with ice as both elemental wielders pushed their power harder and harder. Elsa could feel her strength fading as the flames began to prevail. She could see and feel her ice beam diminishing and began to sweat from the intense heat.

"Elsa!", worried Marco as he leapt off of Sven and ran back down.

"Marco, come back!", called Olaf.

Quentin hollered, "Marco! What are you doing? The queen is giving us a chance! Save yourself and live another day. That dragon will fry you!"

Marco grit his teeth and replied while running. "Some people, are worth frying for!"

Anna clenched the frost dragon's neck as it spiraled through the air. Quinn's pestering had forced it to land as it skid across the gravel ground. Kristoff rolled out of its grip, stretched out his arms, and called up to his girlfriend. "Anna! Jump!"

She obliged, let go of the beast's neck, and landed right in his arms as they dashed for safety. Quinn stared the dragon down as it blasted her with ice breath again. "Ha!", she mocked. "Is that all you've got?" Enraged, the dragon simply snapped its jaws, and consumed the fairy.

"Quuuuuuiiiiin!", hopelessly cried Anna. The ice dragon snarled and turned to pursue the Arendelle couple.

The dragon's flames intensified as Elsa fell to her knees, desperately trying to hold off the attack. Something within began to stir. Snow Queen Elsa, had had enough. She squinted her eyes and let out a scream as she summoned all of the strength she could muster. The snow queen flashed a furious look in her eyes while pushing the flames back. Her beam grew in size as the flames diminished. She kept pushing until her beam went right into the dragon's mouth! The beast choked on the ice and fell back, trying to breathe fire once more. Elsa's strike had chilled it to the core!

"And stay down.", panted Elsa as she fell back in exhaustion. Much to her dismay, the fight was far from over. Even without fire, the dragon was just as lethal with its horrendous features. Elsa watched as the beast closed in on her, its beak-like jaws lined with sharp teeth ready to tear her to ribbons. She did all she could to stand, but was too worn out from the magic battle and fell over again. Her ice magic was completely depleted, leaving her defenseless. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes tight and cringed.

"NOOOOOOO!", roared Marco as he leapt from the side and onto the dragon's face! The monster flailed and snapped its jaws as the explored clung on, jabbing with his prop sword. "I WILL NOT let you hurt her!", he affirmed. Elsa watched in worry as the dragon twirled and tumbled, trying to throw Marco off. The man kicked the creature in the eye and struck its muzzle with his sword. With a furious flick of its mighty neck, it succeeded, and flung Marco to the ground. The snow queen gasped at the sight of Marco skidding and crashing across the gravel and into a rock wall, laying facedown...motionless.

The ice dragon stomped after Anna and Kristoff, blasting frost flurries all around them. The mountain man and his princess met a dead end against the rocks as the dragon closed in. They held each other tight. "Anna, I love you.", affirmed.

"I love you too.", she hid her face in his embrace.

The dragon was about to lunge when it came to a halt. Anna and Kristoff looked up to see it twitching. The dragon flashed an uncomfortable scowl and groaned in agony. It began to choke up...or sneeze...cough?...maybe all three. Suddenly, out of its nostril popped Quinn! The snow fairy was covered in icy muck and goop. "REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", screamed the tiny fairy before darting back into the dragon's nose. She popped out the other nostril and went back in. Then she popped out his ear! Ouch! What was she doing in there?! She kept alternating until the dragon angrily sneezed her out. Dizzy from Quinn's imbalances, the dragon fell over into the chasm and landed on the fire dragon about to eat Elsa! The two dragons tumbled into each other and began to squabble. They nipped at and headbutted one another, eventually taking their fight to the skies. They flew off, battling it out in the clouds.

"That's right! You'd better run!", panted Quinn, still covered in ooze.

"Quinn!", Anna knelt down to pick her up. "You're alive!...and...covered in dragon snot."

"You bet I am!", she flashed a maniacal grin. "Wanna know why?" She eagerly tugged at Kristoff's shirt collar. "Ask me why!"

Kristoff shrugged, "Why."

Quinn bellowed to the heavens, "BECAUSE I AM DOVA-QUINN! DRAGONBORN! FEEEEEAR MEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Anna laughed nervously, "Okay Quinn, you need to calm that down."

With the dragons gone, an eerie silence filled the land. Elsa used any strength she had left to make her way to Marco. She knelt down, flipped him over, and placed his head on her lap. "Marco?", she worried. "Marco! Say something!" He remained still as her emotions became overwhelming. A light snow flurry formed around her, fluxing uncontrollably.

Quentin, Olaf and Sven peered down into the chasm, frowning at the dreadful sight. "Marco?", saddened Olaf.

Anna, Quinn, and Kristoff watched from the other side. "No...", gasped Anna, placing her hand over her mouth as she firmly gripped her boyfriend's arm.

Elsa was doing her best to keep her composure. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes while a lump formed in her throat. With two bats of her eyelashes, the first tears ran down the snow queen's pale cheeks. She gave a light whimper and swatted his chest with her hand. "Marco, you fool! Why did you have to do that?!" She struck him again and again, "Why?...Why?!" After yet another hit, the dazed spaniard coughed up dust and smog. Elsa's teary blue eyes lit up at the sight. "Mmmarco?"

"Eh- Elsa?", he croaked.

"Marco!", she cheered and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You crazy goof."

Marco wheezed while the queen squeezed. "Are...you alright?"

"Thanks to you I am.", she smiled softly.

"I couldn't...watch you die.", he grunted through his bodily injuries, aching any way he moved.

"Be still. We're all going to be alright." Elsa caressed the back of his head with light, ice magic generating in her hand, cooling him down and numbing the pain. She faintly smiled, recalling the events of Marco leaping on the dragon, "You are so brave, Marco."

For a brief moment, the wounded explorer locked eyes with the icy blonde and said, "Elsa, you are my reason to be."

The queen could feel her heart pound like never before. So much so, that she worried for a moment. The two smiled at each other while everyone cheered around them while heading down. Quinn chuckled, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but three cheers for Marco! The boldest chicken we know! Hip hip, hooray!" All cheered as Marco faintly smiled. The fairy winked, "Welp, if we could take down two dragons, we can beat some dumb band of brigands."

Anna felt the courage and yearning for adventure surging inside her. "Quinn's right!", she helped Elsa to her feet. "Come on everyone! Let's give those Sea Wraiths an Arendelle whooping!"

Everyone applauded at her words. Elsa kept walking with her sister, but couldn't stop looking down at Marco. The Valencian sat up, catching his breath. He was still getting over what he had just done. The sight of that dragon about to kill Elsa had ignited a spark on the inside of him. All of his flirting back home seemed meaningless to him now. Thoughts of Elsa consumed his mind. He would give his life a hundred times if it meant saving her. "Marco!", rejoiced Olaf. The tiny snowman hugged him tight before running for the others. "Why are you sitting there resting when we're so near the end? Come on, let's go!"

He caught his breath and heard an adorable meow. Marco looked over his shoulder to see Charlie holding his feathered hat in his mouth. He smirked and took the hat. "Muchas gracias, gatito." He placed it on his head, straightened it, and stood up confidently to join the others.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Date with Discord

**Chapter:20 A Date with Discord**

The ocean's restless waves battered across the side of the ship. The sky darkened as powerful gusts of wind picked up. Hans remained steady at the wheel, keeping his eyes forward. The Duke of Weselton nervously gripped the side of the ship, doing his best to hold back his seasickness. He shuddered and ran inside after thunder boomed ferociously.

"Get back out here!", barked Hans. "We're almost to our destination."

The old man poked his head out of the captain' quarters. "I never should have trusted you. You're going to get us killed!"

"Feel free to take the wheel from me.", sneered Hans.

"I don't understand how this is part of your 'master plan'."

"Trust me."

"NO ONE trusts you.", scoffed the duke.

"Your bodyguards do! And they should be halfway done with their mission by now!"

A rogue wave elevated the ship before fiercely bringing it down. Seawater nearly flooded the vessel as dozens of fish flopped across the deck. The duke emerged from the cabin completely soaked, his toupee in a sloppy lump. "This is suicide!", he complained.

Suddenly, something pinched his chest and made him yelp. The duke reached into his uniform and pulled out a tiny crab. "Let me go, mon!", it exclaimed.

"It talks!", gasped the old duke before tossing it back into the sea.

It was then that Hans spotted a titanic wave headed straight for them. He firmly grasped the wheel. "This is it! Hang on!"

"What's it? What do you mean.", panicked the duke. He turned to see the wave and trembled in his tiny boots. "Oh...my-"

WOOOOOOSH!

The wave struck the ship with all of its might. Much to the men's amazement, they passed through after the initial collision. Their ship floated safely to an ominous shore with blackened sands. Hans and the duke dried themselves off and leapt off of the ship. "Come on.", beckoned Hans as he unsheathed his sword. The duke cautiously trailed behind him as they came across the ruins of an ancient temple. "This is it."

"How do you know about all of this?"

Hans replied, "I was quite the scholar back in the Southern Isles. I had found such a thrill in mythology and folklore. My twelve big brothers always made a fool of me for it. None of them wanted to believe. But I...I knew better."

The duke raised a white brow in both intrigue and fear. "What are you saying, Hans?"

"I'm saying..." The young man's green eyes examined various glyphs on a dusty pillar. He gave a deep chuckle and smirked devilishly . "The legends, are true."

As they walked on, Hans noticed that the duke was bald. "What happened to your hair?"

The duke worriedly patted his bald spot. "My toupee...My toupee! WHere is it?", he panicked. "It must've been lost when that wave hit us."

"Well, it's long gone now.", replied Hans. "Lost to the sea."

A scruffy seagull sat atop a rock while a school of curious fish gathered around him. "What...what is it, Scuttle?", asked a curious yellow fish.

"Pipe down, Flounder!", squawked the old bird. "I'm about ta tell ya." He held up the Duke of Weselton's toupee. "Ladies and gentlefish, I give you, a one of a kind, high class, fuzzmaladooper." He placed the fake hair on his head and lectured. "The fuzzmaladooper is a powerful tool used by humans to shield their faces from harsh temperatures. It is to be applied, like so." The bird plopped the wig over his face. "The fuzzmaladooper is also a highly affective way of keeping one's ugliness to themself." Scuttle pointed at a fish with a huge underbite and jagged fangs. "I'm talking to you, Reggie."

The fish smiled hideously. "I knew it! I knew there was a cure for the ugly! I'll take one fuzzmaladooper, please."

The two ventured far into the temple, walking over clusters of skeletons and destroyed structures. Soon, the scene began to transition into a vast desert with a starry sky. "Just what exactly are we looking for?" wondered the duke.

"If my plan against the Arendelle sisters is going to work, we're going to need help."

The conversation halted as the sand began to shift. Instantly, a huge black claw forced itself up, followed by another...then an entire body. Out emerged a gigantic scorpion, whose eyes were glowing orbs of white fire. The duke shrieked. "I don't suppose he's the help we came for?" The cowardly man quickly bowed. "Oh great scorpion, we have come to form an allegiance with you."

Hans yanked the duke behind him. "That's not who we're here for, you old coot!"

"Oh.", realized the duke. "In that case...you're on your own." He ran as fast as his dainty little legs could carry him, crying,"Nope Nope Nope Nope."

Hans rolled his eyes and stared the scorpion down. "Come on!", he taunted. "A year in prison made me yearn for a good fight!"

The giant scorpion abliged and snapped its claws at him. The ex-prince rolled under and struck the claw with his sword. His blade merely scratched the creature's natural armor and further enraged it. Its eight legs skittered rapidly as the scorpion cornered Hans. The man remained steadfast, glaring into the monster's glowing eyes. He leapt back as its tremendous tail jabbed at the ground, sending sand everywhere. Hans took a running stance and sprinted forward, ducking under the beast's claws and dodging its tail. He then stabbed it in its vulnerable underbelly.

The scorpion hissed in pain before tumbling over, slain by Hans. He saw the duke running towards him and shouting, "Theeeeere's MORE!" An entire horde of giant scorpions swarmed around them. The duke tightly grasped Hans. "We're done for!"

Suddenly, a black cloud formed above them. The scorpions cowered at the sight of it and fled underground. Hans sighed in relief smiled up, "THAT, duke, is who we're here for."

The men watched as the cloud struck the sand in front of them, and formed into a humanoid figure. It spoke in a seductive, alluring female voice. "You're here...for me?"

"Yes.", replied Hans sternly, doing his best to show no fear.

"Oh really?", the shadow figure chuckled. "Now there's one I haven't heard before." The figure materialized into a woman wearing a violet dress. She had grey skin, flowing black hair, and a pair of eyes that would haunt your dreams forever. They were yellow with bright red pupils, glaring at Hans and the Duke of Weselton. She smirked, "A handsome stranger...and his grandpappy venture to my lair, actually looking for me! Hah!" The woman floated in circles around them, a dark mist chasing behind her. "Come to see if the stories are true?"

The duke was too frightened to speak, so Hans did so. "No, your excellency. I always knew you were real."

The woman acted surprised, "Really now?"

"Yes.", Hans bowed. "Great Eris, goddess of discord and chaos."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, hotstuff." Eris walked up and caressed his face sadistically, allowing her nails to lightly scratch him.

Hans winced, "My name is-"

"Prince Hans.", she pointed out. "Well, now it's just Hans, isn't it?"

The duke was puzzled, "How do you-"

"I know everything, Duke of WEASELtown." The words enraged the old man, but he knew better than to insult a goddess. Eris laughed, "You've caught my attention, dearest Hans. Playing the hero?...Breaking Princess Anna's heart and leaving her for dead?...Manipulating the kingdom?...ALMOST killing her queenly sister? And amidst all of that, you're dropdead dreamy. Hans, honey, you complete me.

Hans knew better than to trust her fully. After all, he was a master of manipulation himself. "I'm glad you think so. Because I have a proposition for you."

Eris laughed, "Oh my. Now the mortals are proposing to us? This is classic. Shoot, loverboy."

"I want to take revenge on the sisters of Arendelle. On their friends. On the entire kingdom!"

"Uh-huh. What will that get you?"

"Payback. Power. The crown.", replied Hans.

"Hmmmm that's right up your alley." Eris whispered in his ear while giving him a backrub. "But what's in it for me?"

Hans looked at her with his piercing green eyes. "All the chaos your black heart desires."

"Go on...", she smirked.

"The spoils of our victory. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and all who follow them, made your prisoners. Of which you can do with as you please."

"Hmmmm horrendous chaos wreaked on Arendelle AND I get custody of royal mortals forever. You, dear Hans, have such a way with words." She held out her hand. "Count me in."

The duke looked up at Hans nervosuly and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

Eris was losing her patience and amplified her voice so it echoed, "Do we have a deal? Or not?" Hans took a deep breath, and firmly shook the goddess's hand. "It's done then, partner!" She laughed maniacally as they shook and a black shroud covered all three of them.


	21. Chapter 21 - Sins of the Brother

**Chapter:21 Sins of the Brother**

The gang traveled away from the scorched dragon fields and continued on their journey. On the road, Quinn proposed a thought that no one had taken into consideration, "Dude..", said the fairy. "None of us have bathed...since like...this journey began."

Realizing this point, everyone stopped and washed off in the nearest lake. The water was cool and soothing as each road tripper dunked under and swam around. Princess Anna floated on her back, spitting up water like a fountain while her boyfriend drifted alongside her. Olaf plopped in, his body parts separating and forcing Quinn to gather them. Marco waded and caught a glimpse of Elsa washing herself. The snow queen dunked herself under, and emerged with her blonde hair flowing freely down her shoulders. She opened her blue eyes and spotted him, causing the explorer to quickly avert his gaze and keep swimming. She giggled to herself while shaking her head.

"Come on in, Sven!", hollered Kristoff. "The water's fine!" The reindeer groaned in delight and leapt into the lake, sending an enormous wave splashing everyone.

Quentin peeked his head from the water and whispered, "Hey, Charlie. Guess what time it is." The cat meowed in suspicion. "Bath time!" He grabbed hold of the feline and brought him in the water. Charlie now meowed in annoyance while his master scrubbed him clean. "You'll thank me later."

After the relaxing swims, everyone dried off and Quentin got them back on track. "Okay...", he chuckled. "NOW we're going the right way."

"Are you sure?", asked Quinn. "Cause when we make a wrong turn at the Gigundosaurus Rex cave and end up getting chased by the Medusa, I ain't goin up anymore noses."

Anna giggled, "Calm yourself, Dova-Quinn."

"I AM CALM!", she snapped, prompting laughter. "Whatevs...You guys wait. Someday I'ma invent a growth potion that will make me the size of a mountain. Then I'll man-handle all of you like dolls. Yeah, that's it. We'll see how you all like it."

Marco opened his vest and pulled out his bottle of ladykiller cologne. He sprayed what seemed like a gallon of the scented substance. "A man's got to look his best!"

"Oh brother.", cringed Quinn.

"There!", interrupted Quentin as he pointed at a smooth rock formation with a enclave opening out to the sea. "We've made it."

"The Sea Wraith lair...", said Olaf dramatically. "Anna, now!"

"Now what?", wondered the redhead.

"Music."

"Oh right.", Anna snapped her fingers. "Dun dun dun duuuun dun. Bum bumbum Bum BUUUUMMM!" Kristoff rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

"Sometimes, I don't even know who you are.", he huffed, shaking his head with a smirk.

Anna struck a dynamic pose, "I'll tell you who I am. I am Anna, power princess!"

Olaf gasped, "You have powers?" Elsa facepalmed.

"Indeed I do. Watch as I summon the elements!", she jokingly raised her hands high as thunder boomed above her. "Did...did I do that?"

"No.", sighed Kristoff. "You're power is causing anything you say to materialize."

"Quick! Quick!", exclaimed Marco. "Say unlimited riches will rain from the heavens!" Elsa slapped him upside the head.

A heavy downpour blanketed the land as everyone ran for cover. "Let's get to that enclave.", said Quentin.

"Great idea.", scoffed Quinn. "Let's stay dry with the MURDEROUS SEA WRAITHS! I'm sure they'll help keep us dry. Maybe they'll even share hot cocoa with us."

"Yaaaay!", clapped Olaf.

"I'm being sarcastic, Olaf. The Sea Wraiths will grind us into dust."

"Oh...", frowned the snowman as Elsa pulled him to shelter under the treeline.

"Moooooooooooooo!", sounded...a cow?

"Was that, a cow?", asked Marco.

Kristoff was making his way over when an arrow struck him in the left side of his shoulder! He fell back and slid down the wet rocks.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna. Her boyfriend tumbled to the bottom, and was quickly tackled by a familiar figure...Boris. The two rolled even further down the rocks. The arrow snapped off on one of the stones, allowing Kristoff to move through his light injury and fight back.

Anna rushed to help her man, but arrow fire from Jay's crossbow kept her and the others pinned. The heavy rain made it incredibly hard to see each other. Elsa released ice beams where and when she could.

Kristoff fell to the ground as Boris kicked him in the chest. "You bloody welp!" He kicked him again. "NO ONE, gets away from me!" He kicked Kristoff thrice and pulled him by the shirt. Kristoff punched the outlaw across the face and jabbed him in the stomach. Enraged, Boris headbutt him, sending the mountain man falling back against the rocks. He then proceeded to grab a stone and bring it down on Kristoff's face. The blonde dodged the attack as the stone crumbled against the hard ground. He shoved his enemy back and began to climb back up to Anna. But Boris wasn't done yet. He emerged through the downpour and dragged Kristoff back down.

Anna took cover while Elsa searched for Jay. She suddenly heard a roar behind her as Hector put the queen in a grapple. Marco and Quentin jumped on top of the obese criminal, hitting him anywhere they could until he let Elsa go. Quinn wanted to help, but the rain had completely soaked her wings. She leapt on Charlie and spurred him. "Go forth, war kitty! Heya!" The men wrestled Hector to the ground while Olaf pointlessly kicked him.

"Anna!", called Marco as he fought to keep Hector pinned. "Go!", he threw her his prop sword. "Help Kristoff!" She grabbed the blade and ran to Kristoff's aid.

Jay peered through the rain and spotted Anna running down the rocks. He had a clear shot. "I have you now, little princess." The criminal smirked while taking aim with his crossbow. It was then that he heard a meow at his feet, causing him to look down. "What the?"

There was Quinn, riding atop Charlie with a mud splattered on half of her face like warpaint. "FREEEEEDOOOOOM!", she cried before the cat pounced on Jay's face.

"GEAAA! Get off me you-", Jay struggled as the cat scratched his face. "I'm...I'm aller-" His face swelled up like a balloon. "Allergic!"

Elsa emerged from the treeline and loosed an ice beam by his feet, sending him tripping backwards. Jay fell down a fissure in the rocks, just barely catching the ledge in one hand. He clung on for dear life as he felt a sneeze coming on. "Oh...no."

Quinn smirked while petting Charlie on the head, "Oh yes."

Jay sneezed wildly, losing his grip and plummeting into the darkness below. He screamed all the way down, until he was no more. Thunder and lightning flashed all around.

"Bye bye.", waved the fairy.

Hector let out a yell and threw both Marco and Quentin off of him. "WHYYYYYYYYY!?", he roared.

Marco and Quentin looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Why what?", asked Marco.

Hector whimpered like a child. "Why are we fighting anymore? You hit me...I hit you...for what?"

"We thought...you wanted this.", said Quentin.

Hector sniffled. "Boris is always bringing me here there and everywhere. I wanna go home...I ...I want my Mum." Just like that, the hulking man finally grew a conscience and just walked away. "Bye guys...I ummm...I had fun."

Marco was bewildered,"What the heck just happened?"

Boris angrily punched Kristoff across the face again. He cackled while unsheathing his longsword. He raised it high as Anna blocked his blow with Marco's sword. While only a prop, the blade was strong enough to withstand the strike. She swung back, but Boris easily parried the strike and attacked again. This time, his swing snapped the prop in two. He then spun around and violently elbowed Anna in the face. "Anna!", called Kristoff as he watched his girlfriend fall to the ground, grasping her face and writhing.

Super-ultra-angry-boyfriend mode...ACTIVATE.

Kristoff roared like the dragons they had fought and tackled Boris to the floor. He repeatedly punched the fiend until he kicked him off. Boris swung his sword and slashed Kristoff across the arm, sending him falling across from Anna. It was then that they saw Hector walking down the rocks.

"Great timing, dumbo.", smirked Boris. "Finish him. I'll chop the princess."

Hector looked his brother in the eye for the first time and said, "No."

"No?"

"You heard me, little brother! No more hurting people! I'm going back to Mum!"

"You stupid coward!", hissed Boris. He raised his sword higher than ever, ready to kill Anna.

Kristoff forced himself atop of her while yelling, "Noooooo!" Willing to sacrifice himself for the love of his life.

Boris grinned with his crooked teeth as he prepared to bring the blade down. In that instant, a bolt of lightning struck his sword and him. With a quick flash and a powerful clap of thunder, Boris fell dead in front of them.

All went quiet as the rain tattered across the rocks. There was a sense of peace and closure. Hector walked up to Kristoff and stared at him. In his hands was his mahogany pouch, which must've fallen out during the fight. He handed it to Kristoff.

"Thank you.", said the mountainman. Without saying another word, Hector looked at what remained of his reckless brother with saddened eyes, sighed, and walked away, vanishing in the heavy rain.

Kristoff hid the pouch in his pocket and held his wounded princess. "Kristoff?", she mumbled. "Did, we win?"

The blonde looked at his girl in the pouring rain and smiled, "Yeah. You alright?"

The redhead felt her head, noticing a bit of blood. "Do I look alright?"

Kristoff looked up at the scratch on her forehead and wiped it with a kerchief in his pocket. The rain helped soak the wound. "You look fine."

Anna snickered in his arms. "You hesitated."

"Oh don't you start that again.", he smirked.

The princess had had enough. "Oh shut up and kiss me already." She pulled him to her by the collar and pressed her lips to his, as they embraced in the rain.


	22. Chapter 22 - Olaf's Stomach Surprise

**Chapter:22 Olaf's Stomach Surprise**

Emily fluttered over the scorched plains as Jewel and Elise trailed behind. The fairy huntress carefully examined the gravel and plucked a clump of black hair covered in frosty ooze. "It's Quinn's.", she declared.

"Oh, I hope she's alright.", worried Elise.

"Come on, girls.", laughed Jewel. "This is Quinn we're talking about. She's as tough as nails!"

Emily sighed, "I sure hope you're right. I've picked up her trail. Let's move."

Prince Michael trudged down the winding mountain paths. "I sure hope we're going the right way."

"Why don't you ask the mirror again?"

"Right!" Michael held up Belle's magic mirror. "Show me Queen El-" He was so busy looking at the mirror, he tripped on a stone and tumbled off the path! "Saaaaaaaaaa!"

Michael felt the mirror leave his hands as he rolled to screeching halt on the ground below. The prince slowly stood up, rubbing his sore spots. His heart stopped at the sight of where he'd landed. He stood in front of a tiny encampment, where five men glared at him. They were a savage looking bunch, with navy blue bandana's around their mouths and piercing stares. "Ummm.", laughed Michael. "Hey fellas! Sorry for intruding into your camp and all. I'll...just be going."

The prince turned and bumped into a sixth man, who was at least seven feet all. "Where do you think you're going?" The other man drew daggers and swords. "You're in Sea Wraith territory now, princey."

Michael mocked, "Oh that's cute. You have a club name. Do you meet on the weekends and discuss your latest book?"

The huge pirate pulled out a harpoon. "Well boys, we've got ourselves a comedian. We'll see who gets the last laugh." He held up the harpoon as Michael laughed again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", he smirked.

"Why not?"

"My friends wouldn't like that."

The man laughed and wheezed,"Oh yeah? Where are they-" He heard a growling behind him. He slowly turned to see a monstrous snowman towering over him! The Sea Wraith's eyes blared open in shock and awe.

Marshmallow barked, "You hurt Michael?"

"No...", cowered the once tough Sea Wraith.

Michael smirked and played along, "OWWWWW! Marshmallow! Help! These men hurt me really bad!"

That's all the monster needed to here. In an instant, Marshmallow kicked the Sea Wraith so high into the air, it's almost guaranteed that he became the kingdom's first astronaut. Michael used the distraction to tackle another brigand while Marshmallow pulverized the rest. What a team they were!

Amidst the battle, no one noticed the seventh, Sea Wraith sneaking up on Michael. He grabbed him from behind and held a blade to his throat. "Call off your friend!", he demanded.

Michael scoffed, "Are you guys deaf? I said I had friendS."

"More of them?", worried the single Wraith. "Where?"

A voice whispered in the renegade's ear. "Boo." The man quickly turned to be smacked down by an ice blast.

Michael stretched himself out. "Woo! Go team!"

His friend landed beside him. He was a rather lanky man with short white hair and a staff in his hands. "That was too close."

"Oh come on, Jack.", laughed the prince. "You gotta admit that was fun."

Marshmallow clapped his icy claws. "We kick butt!"

"Darn right we did, big fella! Now come on, let's go save Elsa."

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elsa quivered. "Are you alright?", asked Anna.

"Yes...I just...felt something...As if thousands of readers cried out in joy at the same time."

"Readers? Sis, I think the summer heat may be going to your head."

Elsa cooled herself off with an ice flurry. "You're probably right."

Quinn sped her way back to the treeline and landed on Sven's back.

"Well?", asked Kristoff. "What'd you see?"

"The Sea Wraiths are down there alright.", replied the fairy. Their hauling all of their loot into the deepest part of the enclave. It goes waaaay back."

"Getting in will be our greatest challenge.", said Elsa.

Marco fiddled with his mustache. "How are we gonna pull this off?"

"A good tug should do it.", nodded Olaf as he grabbed hold of Marco's facial hair.

"Aye aye!", snapped Marco, pushing the snowman back. "What are you doing?"

"I was gonna pull off your mustache, like you wanted."

The squabble was interrupted by a scream. "LET GO! Someone, HEEEELP!"

The road trippers poked their heads through the trees to see a small Sea Wraith vessel headed into the enclave. Three Wraiths were struggling to keep a prisoner subdued. The man was a Valencian sailor. He cursed in Spanish and had black hair and a mustache. He kicked and flailed until a brigand knocked him out.

Marco squinted. "Is that...No."

"What?", asked Anna.

"I don't believe it! That's Cisco!"

"Cisco?", Anna tilted her head.

"Si! He was a sailor back home. We used to hit on chicas together." Quinn and the Arendelle sisters glared at him as he replied, "I said USED TO." Marco worried, "He must've been part of the Paloma's crew. We must save him."

"Calm down, Marco.", asserted Quentin. "We still need a plan to get in."

"I've got one.", Quinn smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"This...is insane.", muttered Kristoff.

"Shut it, blondie!", snapped the tiny fairy. "I know what I'm doing. Alright, Olaf. Just like we practiced."

The snowman mumbled, "But Quinn, we didn't practice."

"Did I ask for your opinion?", she jeered. "Then get out there and fulfill your mission!"

Elsa walked along the shoreline. She had created an entirely outfit, and now wore icy robes with a hood that hid her face. Only her smile was visible as she waved to an upcoming schooner. "Over here!", she called. "Unlock the secrets of ice and snow! Prepare to be mystified!" The ship stalled as the thieves looked over the side. Olaf waddled next to Elsa and waved at the Sea Wraiths. "Behold! A talking snowman!"

"Impossible!", called one man. Another threw a spear right into the snowman.

It went right through his head as he snickered. "Woah...That tickled! If I had brain, you would have totally killed me!"

"An indestructible talking snowman.", gasped another Wraith. He called out. "You two, aboard. Now!" He ordered one of his men to pull in.

"You're kidding."

"No. Imagine how much we could make for a talking snowman and some ice mystic." He grinned. "After we get paid, we're gonna kill'em anyway." The Wraiths agreed and helped Elsa and Olaf onboard. As soon as they stepped on deck, the Wraith hissed, "Take them!"

A renegade restrained Elsa while yanking her hood off. He gasped at the sight of her. "I don't believe it...it's the QUEEN of Arendelle! Boys, we just hit the motherlode!"

They laughed and cackled, mocking away at her. "Your highness.", joked a Wraith as he bowed.

Suddenly, Olaf became very woozy and fell over. "Guys...I don't...feel so good."

"Who cares?", huffed the ship's captain.

Olaf writhed and wriggled on the ground. "No seriously! My insides...they hurt so bad!"

"Oh for the love of.", cursed the captain. "Lock the queen and her pet in the brig!"

One Wraith picked up Olaf and noticed a bump throbbing in his torso. He gave it a closer look. Instantly, Quinn shot out of the snowman's stomach and punched him in the nose. Before anyone could figure out what was happening, the fairy darted through the men, hitting anywhere she could. Elsa siezed the opportunity to unleash her ice magic, blasting the once mocking men. "Now!", she yelled.

Quentin, Kristoff, Marco and Anna were piled on Sven's back as the reindeer leapt off a rocky ledge and onto the ship's deck. Utter chaos erupted as everyone battled away. Kristoff socked a Wraith in the jaw while Quentin disarmed another of his blade. Marco stretched out his leg and tripped a man right into Anna's rocket punch.

"I have to ask...", began Marco.

"Yeah?", wondered Anna.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?"

The redhead shrugged, "Let's just say my first boyfriend had it coming." Her smile disappeared when she spotted a man behind Marco. "Duck!" he did so as she rocket punched the foe.

Quinn bolted down an axe-wielding Wraith's shirt. The man panicked, swinging his blade everywhere. "Kill it! Kill it!" The fairy darted all over his body.

She flew up to his nipple and grabbed on. "I've always wanted to try this.", she laughed maniacally. She procceeded to use her lightning speed to twist his nipple far past its limits.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHAHAAAAA!", shrieked the man.

Sven buck kicked the last two men off of the ship. Kristoff caught his breath, "Let's not do that again."

"What?", smirked Quinn. "It was an awesome plan."

"Yeah...awesome.", muttered Olaf as he looked down at the hole in his torso where Quinn had bursted out from.

"We can't waste a moment.", said Elsa. "Let's get these uniforms on."


	23. Chapter 23 - Incognito

**Chapter:23 Incognito**

Quinn tore a piece of blue fabric off of an unconscious Sea Wraith's tunic. She proceeded to wrap it around her. "All set." Kristoff picked her up by the wings. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

The mountain man chuckled, "Your disguise won't fool anyone."

"Why? Is it because I need more blue?"

"No, it's because you're a tiny fairy. And last time I checked, the Sea Wraith's didn't recruit members from Pixie Hollow."

"Good point.", pouted Quinn. She flew up and hid in Marco's hat. The explorer, Kristoff, and Quentin were dressed in Sea Wraith attire while Elsa and Anna were tied up.

"Alright.", began Elsa. "Here's the plan. We'll make our way into the enclave and search for the treasure."

Anna made sure her ropes were tightly wrapped around her wrists. "When they see you boys have taken us prisoner, they'll hopefully lead us to Marco's friend. We can free him then."

Marco nodded. "Let's hope luck is on our side."

Kristoff added, "As for the treasure, Quentin and I will take a look around while the others are busy unloading the spoils from this ship."

"What about Sven and I?", wondered Olaf.

Quentin bit his lip. "We all feel it's best if you sit this one out. It could get incredibly dangerous."

"Oh come on!", complained the pudgy snowman while Sven groaned in discomfort.

Elsa called to him. "Olaf, trust me. It's for the best. Lock yourselves in the lower deck cabin and keep out of sight." He nodded and walked under.

"You too, buddy.", said Kristoff while he pet Sven. The reindeer licked him before disappearing below deck. He covered his mouth with a blue bandana. "Alright, places everyone!"

Quentin directed the schooner straight through the rocky passage. Everything grew dark and quiet, as Marco lit torches to illuminate the caverns. All that could be heard was the crackling of torches and ripple of the water. The cave passage was cool and damp. Water trickled off of the walls and cracked interior. Anna grew irritated after the fifth droplet struck her nose.

She threw a fit, causing her sister to snap. "Anna! Stop it!"

"Uuuuuuuurgh!", she grunted.

Elsa turned to her sister. "What are you doing?"

"My nose itches and I can't scratch it.", the redhead pouted while raising her tied up hands. She was wrinkling her nose and made faces with hopes of relieving the itch. "Elsa...", she leaned on her shoulder.

"What?", muttered the snow queen.

"Will you scratch it for me?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm tied up too, Anna."

"Oh, right." Anna looked up at Marco's hat.

Quinn crossed her fingers and cringed, "Don't say my name..Don't say my name..."

"Quuuuuuuuuuuuinn.", called Anna.

The fairy yelped and sulked. "Yesssss?", she asked through her gritting teeth.

"Will you please scratch my nose?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and lazily flew down to the princess. "Fine." She effortlessly stretched out her hand and scratched the tip of Anna's freckled nose. "There."

Anna sighed in relief. "Thanks Quinn."

"Whatevs."

"Shhhhhh.", whispered Marco. "I hear something up ahead."

Kristoff spotted lights at the end of the passage, and listened closely. "It sounds like..."

"Singing.", realized Quentin.

The gang drifted to the end of the passageway, stumbling across an entire thriving community of Sea Wraiths. It was their entire base of operations! Men could be seen trading goods, escorting prisoners, and forging weapons.

Sea Wraith Chantey

*No music plays. All sounds are made by the men. The Sea Wraiths can be seen hauling cargo while stomping to a beat. Others are drinking and slamming their cups to the beat. Swordsmen clang their weapons along as well*

All Men:  
>Heave!<br>And Ho!  
>Heave!<br>And Ho!

Sea Wraith Captain:  
>Over stormy seas,<br>Blasts a powerful breeze  
>That no ship can withstand!<p>

Wraith Swordsman:  
>We'll send forth chills,<br>to those in the hills  
>Who'll fear us on the land!<p>

All Men:  
>Cause the fear has only just begun,<br>As we scream our motto clearly!  
>We plunder and pillage all for fun,<br>And deal with heroes fiercely!

*Quentin keeps the ship steady while everyone remains calm. Marco desperately tries to keep his composure as his heart races. Kristoff discreetly pats Anna, making sure she's alright. Elsa remains focused.*

Wraith Blacksmiths: *hammering to a steady beat*  
>Forge!<br>The steel!  
>Forge!<br>The steel!

Wraith Lookout:  
>We're lurking in the depths,<br>And preying on the weak.  
>None can stop our looting streak!<p>

Wraith Captain:  
>It's do or die,<br>For silver and gold.  
>*draws sword and stabs a bag of wheat, spilling its grainy entrails*<br>We'll gut anyone who tries to be bold!

All Men:  
>Cause the fear has only just begun,<br>As we scream our motto clearly!  
>We plunder and pillage all for fun,<br>And deal with heroes fiercely!

*The Sea Wraiths point at Kristoff from the ship. He chokes up at first, until he realizes he'll have to sing along.*

Kristoff in a stern voice:  
>We've ventured back<br>from lands afar.  
>With gold and two young ladies.<br>*he points to Marco*

Marco: *plays along*  
>While the two may seem<br>A bit bizzare  
>They're valuable, I tell you mateys!<br>*Marco spins and attempts to point at Quentin, but accidentally points in the opposite direction, pointing at Charlie instead.*

Charlie:  
>Meow meow mow,<br>meow meooooow.  
>Meow meow *hisses*<br>Meow!

All Men:  
>Cause the fear has only just begun,<br>As we scream our motto clearly!  
>We plunder and pillage all for fun,<br>And deal with heroes fiercely!

The schooner was stopped at a makeshift gate as a skinny Sea Wraith lookout swung by on a rope. "What'ya got?"

Kristoff acted impatient. "Come on, you scurvy scum! We just sang about it! Gold and two prisoners."

The lookout nodded with a sneer before calling over some more Wraiths to help unload the cargo. They ventured below the deck and began to haul crates of stolen goods. Olaf and Sven remained hidden in the locked cabin, being as quiet as mice.

Quinn poked her head out from under Marco's hat. "Is it working?"

A Wraith heard this and turned a MArco quickly hid the fairy. "What was that?"

Marco chuckled nervously. "I said...ummm...How goes the lurking?"

The pirate raised a brow, but smiled a moment later. "Excellent. I've been lurking everywhere. Lurking in the water...lurking in the woods...lurking on my ex-girlfriend." He kept hauling crates as Marco sighed in relief. That was too close.

The lanky lookout pointed a bony finger at Marco. "You! Take these maidens of yours to the dungeon. Are you deaf? Go! Go!"

Marco played along and stood the sisters up before walking them off of the ship. Kristoff and Quentin were about to follow when a Wraith called them over to help unload. Marco was on his own now.

The explorer walked into the makeshift community, holding the rope connecting Elsa to Anna. "Marco, do you know where you're going?", whispered Anna.

"No...idea.", he replied.

Elsa nudged him. "Ask this guy."

Marco's eyes glared open. "HIM? But he's huge!"

"Marco!", sharply whispered the snow queen.

"Okay okay.", replied Marco. "Excuse me sir..." The man ignored him and kept sharpening his knife.

Quinn whispered in Marco's ear, "Excuse me sir? Seriously? Dude, you're a Sea Wraith. Act like one!"

"What should I do?"

"Punch him in the face."

Marco gasped. "Easy for you to say! He'll chop me to bits!" The fairy glared at him, forcing the explorer to man up. He turned to the Wraith. "Hey dingbat! Did you hear me the first time?"

The Wraith grimaced at Marco. "What'you want?"

"I've had a bit too much rum and don't remember where the dungeon is."

The man pointed. "That way, now leave me alone."

Marco nodded, "Thank you...I mean...Later, seadog!"

"Job well done, loverboy.", winked Elsa.

Marco blushed. "Awwww thank you."

Quinn pulled his ear. "Stop that! Sea Wraiths don't blush. If there's red on their faces it better be someone else's blood!" Everyone hushed up as they made their way to the dungeon.


	24. Chapter 24 - Trouble Brews Afar

**Chapter:24 Trouble Brews Afar**

Back in Valencia, Queen Luisa sat at her throne while King Raul paced around the moonlit room. He sulked, "The people grow restless. Our miners are salvaging what resources they can. We're doing our best to open up trade and-" Raul grimaced, "We had a chance!"

Luisa stood up, "Raul-"

"We had one chance for greatness! The Paloma carried more than just mountains of treasure. It carried our hopes and dreams for a better kingdom. One flowing with abundance and opportunity. But now, those dreams are gone." The king hung is head. "It's hopeless."

Luisa hugged her husband from behind, resting her head on his back and caressing it. "You must believe, my love. We cannot lose hope in the Mighty Marco."

King Raul sighed, turning to his wife with a faint smile. "You're...you're right my beloved. It's just been so long and-

"We can survive this. Like your parents did before you. Their blood runs through you, and they will not abandon you to darkness."

Raul was reinvigorated by his loving queen's words. "I do believe. I do! Marco is a valiant hero, and he will fight to his last breath to get our treasure back and save this kingdom!" He grabbed his chalice of wine. "Cheers!"

Right after he said that, a servant opened the door. "My king."

"Yes?"

"There's an old man from one of our far away villages. He claims to be Marco's father, and won't stop babbling on and on about his son being a total coward trying to pass himself of as a hero in order to get women."

The King nearly choked after hearing the words, and spit wine all over his wife's face. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The night sky was starry and clear over the kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel leaned over her bedroom balcony in her nightgown as her husband, Eugene snuck up behind her. "Aha!", he said before tickling the short-haired brunette.

"Eugene!", she laughed, pushing him off with a giggle.

"What?", he chuckled and playfully leaned on her. "Wow. Get a look at that sky."

"It's gorgeous.", she leaned on her husband. They turned and shared a tender kiss of true love. After looking into each other's eyes, Rapunzel sighed with a pout.

"What's wrong?", worried Eugene.

"It's nothing..."

"It's about Elsa isn't it?" Rapunzel nodded with a brow raise. "You've been dwelling on that far too much."

"I know. I just wish she'd open herself up to be loved by a man. I want her to fall in love so bad."

Eugene stargazed and responded, "I know you're only trying to help her, but you've done all you can. Now it's up to the queen to listen to her heart and follow it, no matter how cold it is."

"I suppose you're right.", replied Rapunzel. "I love you."

"I love you too.", hugged Eugene. "Come on, a storm is rolling in. It's going to be a cozy night to snuggle up to me."

"Oh really?", she smirked.

"You know you wanna snuggle up to this.", Eugene gave his signature smolder and winked.

"You hot mess.", she shook her head as they retired to bed.

The stormy clouds shrouded the stars, further darkening the night as thunder boomed. Unlike an ordinary storm, part of the black cloud plummeted down to the kingdom's streets. It struck hard, and materialized into Eris, the goddess of discord. She smiled while floating around the city, clinging to walls and slipping through shadows. Her black hair whipped behind her like ominous serpent tails as she approached the prison.

"Ooooh, time to play dressup.", chuckled Eris insidiously. She formed a black orb of mist in her hands. "But what to wear?", she wondered. "Ahhhh this will do just fine." She entangled her grey fingers in the orb, yanking out a lifeless body that looked like Rapunzel. She then wore it like a new outfit, and took on the princess's form. She struck a pose in Rapunzel's body and laughed to herself. "This ought to be fun."

The guards at the front gate stood at attention until they noticed 'Rapunzel' running towards them. "Your grace! What's wrong?", called one of the knights.

"It's terrible. My father is in trouble! Someone has infilitrated the castle. You must stop them!" The knights nodded and ran for the castle.

One of them stayed behind to watch the main gate. The princess walked up to him with a smirk. "Your father will be fine, your majesty. I suggest you make for the barracks." Rapunzel just kept smirking. "Princess?" It was then that she morphed into Eris right before his very eyes. "By the heavens...what are you?"

Eris replied, "Your worst nightmare." She lunged at him.

Rapunzel and Eugene woke up to see guards barging into their room. "Eugene! Are you alright?", asked a knight. He raised his brow. "Princess Rapunzel? What are you doing here?"

"Sir Rob?" Rapunzel was bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Back at the prison, you called for help!"

"Sir...I've been here the entire time."

The knight's heart pounded like a drum as he caught his breath. "But if you've been here...who-"

Eris slithered through the shadows and approached a prison cell. Her pointer finger morphed into a key as she unlocked the gate. Two prisoners, who were almost identical had one of them not worn an eyepatch, emerged. "Why hello boys.", said the goddess as she posed seductively. They stood in awe at the supernatural woman. "I have a proposal for you." She snapped her fingers as a mini persona of Hans formed in her palm.

The persona spoke. "The Stabbington Twins. I've heard a great deal about you both. My name is Hans, and I'm offering you a chance to pull off the best job of your miserable lives."

The one-eyed twin nodded while his brother sneered, "We're done making deals with strangers."

Hans scoffed, "Join my merry band of...revolutionaries...and you'll recieve your first payment in advance."

Eris generated two enormous sapphires and tossed them to the twins. "We're in.", they said simultaneously.

"I knew you'd see it my way.", smiled Hans as his persona vanished.

The evil goddess chuckled and stretched out her hands as the twins grabbed on. An inky cloud formed around them, transporting the trio out of the prison and up to the stormy skies above.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Sea Wraith Heart

**Chapter:25 The Sea Wraith Heart**

Kristoff and Quentin wandered throughout the enclave. The sailor had Charlie clinging onto his shoulder while Kristoff kept a lookout. "How are we gonna find the-"

An uproar could be heard in the distance. Quentin an Kristoff peered behind a line of barrels to see the commotion. The Sea Wraiths were rioting against a line of their armored counterparts. The brutes were blocking a Wraith ship loaded with gleaming crates, each bearing the Valencian coat of arms. One renegade called out, "Enough games! Let us through!"

After several others spoke up, a man with a burnt face rang a bell to silence them. "Oh shut it! All of you! NO ONE, touches the Valencian loot. Captain Marik's orders until he returns!"

"And if he doesn't?", blurted a pirate.

"Aye! What if he's a no show?!", jeered another.

"Captain Marik will return from his looting spree very soon. When he does, THEN we can divide the Valencian loot. Till then, NO ONE touches it!"

The restless grunts shoved their ways back to their duties. "Well...", began Kristoff. "We've found the treasure, but how are we going to get it out of here?" Charlie meowed. "Thanks for the tip, that was so insightful.", Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Quentin rubbed his chin. "It's easier said than done...but if we can sneak aboard that ship, we can sail it out of here."

"That'd be hard to do without being discovered. We'd have every brigand and their mother chasing us." Kristoff pointed at a banner that read: Bring Your Mother to Work Day! Show her how you kill, tomorrow. "Literally!"

Quentin hummed while pondering. "I'll need more time. We should rendezvous with the others."

Marco continued to walk Anna and Elsa to the dungeon. It was a rusted brig filled with captives on all sides, waving their arms through the bars and pleading for freedom. "Elsa?", called a familiar voice.

The snow queen turned. "Ariel? Is that you?"

The redhead poked her head from behind the bars. "It's me alright."

"And me.", sighed Belle behind her.

"Guess who.", huffed Jasmine.

"What are you all doing here?", gasped Elsa.

"Our ships were intercepted on our ways home from your party.", replied Belle.

Ariel focused in on Marco's disguise. "Isn't he a little short for a Sea Wraith?"

Marco rolled his eyes and slightly pulled down his bandana. "We're here to rescue you.", he whispered.

Ariel's blue eyes widened in curiosity, "Oh my...that curly mustache of yours. I must feel."

"All of you just sit tight.", assured Anna. "Will have you out in no-"

"YOU!", barked a Wraith. "What are you doing here? Who are these girls?"

Marco spoke up, "My latest royal prisoners."

"Well then, toss them in the cell!"

The explorer peered at an open cell with a decrepit old man in it. He wheezed through his long grey beard, "You guys wanna see my ear wax collection?"

The Wraith scowled. "Not there, you bilgerat! With the other royals! Captain Marik will be most pleased with our spoils."

"Aye aye.", nodded Marco. He slowly brought them to their cell, hoping the Wraith would leave before he did so. Suddenly, the Valencian heard a voice that made him cringe.

"Marco? Can it be? Is it really you?!", called Cisco from his cell.

Marco slowly turned, "No. I have no idea what you're talking about." He winked nervously, mouthing the word: Quiet!

"You never were the best at lying. That's why I got all the women back in Valencia."

"What's goin on?", asked the Sea Wraith warden. He took a closer look at Marco and yanked off his bandana! "Who are you?"

Marco panicked. "I'm...I'm...Wanna see my hat trick?"

"What?"

Marco pulled up his hat as Quinn shot out and poked the man in his eyes. He fell as Marco grabbed his knife and untied the sisters. Anna grabbed the prison keys and was about to unlock the gate when a host of Sea Wraiths charged them. Elsa blasted them off with a surge of ice. "There's too many! We'll have to come back. Run!"

Elsa, Quinn, Anna and Marco fled the prison as the alarm sounded. The snow queen stomped on the ground, freezing it and making a band of the brigands slip to their faces.

A corsair leapt in front of Marco and drew his knife. He held his too, but began to tremble. The man laughed sinisterly, "What's the matter, lubber? Scared? Wanna cry?"

Marco grit his teeth and changed his vision. He pretended that he was on the stage at his father's theater, dueling actors and putting on an amazing show. After all, he was the action hero in every play. He affirmed to himself. "This is no different, Marco. Put on a show!"

His trembling ceased and he stood ready. Marco smirked through his mustache and flashed an adventurous glance. "The only one crying, will be YOU! En garde!"

Elsa finished conjuring an ice beam when she turned to see Marco...the once cowardly Marco!...dueling one of the villains. She couldn't believe the sight! "Go Marco! Go!", she cheered.

The words only fueled the fire in his heart as he disarmed the Wraith and kneed him in the face. "Wow!", he gasped. "That was exhilirating!"

"Glad you think so!", exclaimed Anna. "Mind helping us out?", she called as Wraiths surrounded her and her sister.

Quinn darted out of his hat and pointed at two swords on a rack. Marco grabbed them and leapt down to the Arendelle sisters. "Dale!", he cheered heroically in Spanish. He tossed Anna a sword as they fought side by side. Meanwhile, Elsa shot ice and Quinn punched faces.

Anna squeed. "Guys this is great! Let's do this every summer!" She locked blades with a pirate and kicked him back.

Meanwhile, Marco had entered total-adventure-hero mode. Believing he was battling it out on stage and fueled by his feelings for Queen Elsa, Marco was sending pirates home crying. He parried every sword strike and battled them off in droves, never losing the dashing smile on his face.

"Fight on, Marco!", cheered Quinn until she accidentally flew into a bottle! The Wraith closed up the casing and ran off.

"Quinn!", gasped Anna, allowing a pirate to disarm her with a strike of his blade.

Elsa froze the man in his tracks. "Anna, get out of here!", she called as another grabbed her.

Marco punched the Wraith off. "We'll hold them. Go!"

Anna fled while the Sea Wraiths closed in on Marco and Elsa. They went back to back. "You still have a chance to save yourself. I can keep them back."

"Not a chance.", said Marco. "I'll give my life for you."

Elsa gave him a quick look with a smile. "And I will give mine for you." She gasped, "Look out!"

Marco turned to block an incoming attack, only to be dead-legged from behind. Elsa struggled to hold off the others, but they overwhelmed her. One held her tight while another Wraith put shackles on her squirming hands.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!", roared Marco as the others held him back. "Elsa!"

"Marco!", she called back through the struggle.

Both were thrown down to their knees before a chuckling man with a burnt face. "Well well well...what do we have here, mates?" He was fiddling with the bottle carrying Quinn. "A sorceress...a swashbuckler...and a fairy."

"Sir!", called a lowly swordsman. "The other woman got away!"

He sneered. "Put the enclave on high alert. Find her! Bring her to me!" He looked down at Marco and Elsa. "How many of you are there?" They remained silent. "Take them away!"


	26. Chapter 26 - The Truth

**Chapter:26 The Truth **

Eris soared through the darkness of the cosmos and approached a foreign realm with a gorgeous landscape. She glided through the shadows and crossed a rainbow-colored crystal bridge, which lead to a golden castle.

A young man sat on his balcony, his blue eyes engaged in an interesting scripture. He heard something creep up behind him, but kept writing with his quill. The goddess of discord formed behind him and whispered. "Boo..."

"Hey.", he muttered, continuing to write.

Eris scoffed. "Loki...we knew the earth legends were true."

"Uh-huh."

"I am Eris. Goddess of discord and chaos."

"That's nice."

She frowned. "I represent a man named Hans. We plan to-"

"Not interested.", said Loki.

"What?"

"Not interested.", he flipped the page in his book and kept writing.

"But you didn't hear my proposal-"

"I'm quite alright sitting here."

Eris grew frustrated. "Don't you want to wreak havoc on the mortals?!"

"Meh.", he inked his quill. "Maybe later."

Eris rubbed his shoulders. "You'll get a share of the spoils."

The god of mischief stopped writing, turned and said, "Go...away."

The goddess of discord was bewildered. "But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"What about if Hans-"

"No."

Eris shrugged. "Okay then.", she departed into the shadows.

Loki shook his head and kept writing. "Pathetic tourists.", he muttered to himself.

He was enjoying his work when a heroic voice bellowed. "BROTHER!"

"What is it now, you blithering bafoon?!"

"Quit writing those boating stories and spot me! I'm upping the weight today."

Loki groaned, "It's called SHIPPING! And NO, I will not spot you!"

He rolled his eyes and kept writing his book titled, "Loki x Sif."

"Nooooo!", screamed King Raul. He grabbed a royal guard and shook him like a rag doll. "Kill me! Just kill me now!"

"Calm yourself, dear!", said Queen Luisa. She turned to the old man in their chamber, "Señor Rafael, is this true?"

"Si!", said the elder. "My son has built quite the reputation because of his fraudulent behavior."

"Not only is he a fake...but a coward too?", asked the king.

Rafael nodded, "The biggest. He's afraid of everything. I got him a horse for his twenty-first birthday, and he cried when it whinnied."

King Raul buried his face in his cloak. "It's over."

"Raul!", snapped his wife.

"It's over! Over! Over! The kingdom is loooooost!"

Luisa slapped him across the face thrice. "Oye! Snap out of it! You're the king!"

Rafael took a seat. "When I heard of a 'dashing hero' named Marco questing for his country, I knew it was my son. His yearning for women would get him into such trouble."

The Queen asked,"Has he ever been to Arendelle?"

"No."

"Does he even know Queen Elsa?"

"From stories."

Queen Luisa shook her head. "I cannot believe we trusted him! He appeared so...authentic."

"That's probably because he was in costume.", mumbled Rafael.

"Costume?", asked King Raul.

"Big hat? Yellow feather in it?"

"Si."

"Dashing cape? Prop sword?"

"Si.", said Luisa.

"PROP sword?", cringed Raul before hiding his face in despair again.

"Indeed.", nodded Rafael. "It's his costume for my theater."

"Theater?!", shivered the king. "Can this get any worse?"

Rafael pulled out a poster from his satchel and unravelled it. "Here, take a look."

The king and queen gasped at the sight of the poster. It was a drawing of Marco in all his glory, eagerly fighting off thugs and ghouls with his sword while holding onto an actress. Its title read: The Mighty Marco in... Quest for the Goblin's Gold.

"I don't believe this...He's an actor.", facepalmed Luisa.

"An actor!", sobbed King Raul as he blew his nose on Luisa's cloak.

Luisa got chills, "Ewww." She pointed to the old man. "Does, anyone else know about this?"

"No, your majesty. Only you and your husband."

"Good. See to it that this information is kept secret. We don't want to cause a panic and-" A powerful breeze blew the poster out of the queen's hand, sending it gliding outside into the courtyard.

There was an awkward silence as one bystander said, "Hey, what's this?"  
>In an instant, he let out a blood-curdling scream and sent the entire population spiraling into madness.<p>

Queen Luisa clenched her fist and growled, "Just...perfect."

"That's what I'm saying!", panicked King Raul. "Rafael, no offense, but your scaredy boy has undoubtedly gotten himself killed. That's if he even embarked on the quest."

Rafael's brows furrowed as he stood tall. "With all due respect, your majesty, I take full offense from your comment. My son may be easily scared, he may be a phony, and have zero luck with the ladies...but he would never...EVER give up. That boy has stuck with me since the very beginning. Even when his mother left and offered him a better life, he chose me." Luisa listened closely as the elder continued. "It was Marco's perserverant spirit that gave me courage. It was his attitude that pulled my theater out of a seemingly impossible debt. I am telling you now, that wherever my son is...he is ALIVE...and doing everything possible to save his kingdom. He may look like a sheep, but he has the heart of a LION. I'm asking you to believe...not in his past actions...but in his heart."

Queen Luisa clenched her husbands hand and walked up to the thespian. She gave a light bow and touched his shoulder. "As queen, I give you my word when I say, I believe in your son's heart."

"You can't be serious...", muttered the king.

"RAUL!", she scolded and swatted him upside the head.

"Ohhhh alright. I believe in his heart too."

Rafael smiled sentimentally to recieve such words from royalty. "Gracias. I'm just asking for us to hold onto hope. I know my Marco will pull through."


	27. Chapter 27 - Behold the Thawing Heart

**Chapter:27 Behold the Thawing Heart**

Princess Anna kept running as fast as she could, never looking back as two tears of fear ran down her cheeks. She slid under a boardwalk and remained still, watching the corsairs scurry above her. The redhead covered her mouth as the mens' boots stomped on the floorboards above her. She reiterated to herself. "They've got them. Elsa, Quinn, Marco. All captured. Captured? Or dead? Keep it together, Anna. Just, take a deep breath." She calmed herself and slowly got up as a Sea Wraith grabbed her arm!

She gasped and squirmed as the man removed his bandana, revealing himself to be her boyfriend. Anna's eyes lit up as she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. "Kristoff."

"Shhhh.", he held her tight. "I've got you, Anna. It's alright." He rubbed his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. "We heard the alarms."

"They're gone.", she cried.

"What?", asked Quentin, crouching next to them under the boardwalk.

"They gave themselves up for me. I should've stayed...There were so many...and...and.", the princess grew flustered, her hands flailing as she attempted to explain herself. "It happened so fast and just..just just-"

"Anna!", Kristoff shook her shoulders. "Look at me." Her blue eyes met his brown ones as he assured, "There was nothing you could do. You need to control your emotions." Anna slowed her breaths and began to relax. "Come here.", said her boyfriend as he embraced her once more. "We're going to find them."

"How?", wondered Anna.

"Marco!", announced Quentin.

"What?", asked Kristoff.

"Marco's ladykiller cologne." The sailor pet his cat. "Charlie, can you sniff out Marco's cologne?" The feline tilted his head and meowed. "Now is no time for modesty Charlie! Allons-y!" Charlie began to sniff at the ground.

"The entire community is on high alert.", worried Anna. "Someone's got to get Olaf and Sven."

"I will.", nodded Kristoff. "You stay with Quentin."

"I'm coming with you."

"Anna, no. I'll meet up with you."

The princess had experienced too much separation. "I don't want to lose anyone again. We have to stay together!"

Kristoff held his girl's hands. "You have to trust me. I'll only leave you for a moment. I'm gonna go get them, and come right back. I promise." Anna pouted in frustration and nodded. He tilted her head up. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too.", she whispered as they shared a tender kiss. "You come back." He nodded, put his disguise back on, and ran off. "Alright. Let's fine the others."

Anna and Quentin stayed under the boardwalk as Charlie sniffed around. "Got anything?" The grey cat was whiffing when he caught a horrid smell. One that made him cringe and hiss. "That's Marco's cologne, alright? Who needs a search dog?", joked the frenchman. "Go kitty, go!"

Olaf and Sven were still locked in the cabin, bored out of their minds. To pass the time, Olaf was throwing his carrot nose at Sven, who would spit it back on the snowman's face. They continued this game for several rounds before they heard the door rattle. Olaf gasped and shoved Sven against the wall. "Get under the table!", he warned. The bulky reindeer groaned, unable to fit under the furniture. The door continued to shake violently as time ran out.

THWOOSH! Two pirates kicked down the door and took a look inside, grabbing whatever loot remained.

"Ey! Get a load of this.", cackled a Sea Wraith. "A stuffed reindeer." Sven did his best to stay perfectly still as the man pet him.

"Don't move, Sven.", whispered Olaf from under the table. The reindeer was doing all that he could to resist budging.

The pirate smirked through his missing teeth. "I'm keepin it. Here, help me haul it out." The man heaved with all of his might, but Sven wouldn't move. He called to his friend, who was busy examining a painting on the wall. "Hey! Give me a hand!"

"Here you go.", said Olaf after pulling out his arm and giving it to him.

The man looked down and took the stick. "Thanks.", he then came to a realization. "Wait. What?!" Olaf's hand smacked the man.

"Now Sven!", called the little snowman. The reindeer rammed the man against the wall while Olaf put his arm back.

His partner drew his harpoon and barked, "Time for some big game hunting!" He jabbed the lance at Sven as Olaf pulled the reindeer inches away from the attack. The snowman then leapt on the pirate, furiously tugging at his shirt. "Get off!", he hissed after punching Olaf's head off. Much to his surprise, the snowman's headless body continued to fight back! Its stick arms swatted away at the man's face until he shoved the body off. He chuckled, only to turn and have his face meet Sven's hoof.

The man fell over unconscious as Olaf's head cheered, "Great work, Sven! Little help?" The reindeer used his mouth to pick up Olaf by his twigs and place him on his body. "Thanks, pal.", he giggled while hugging Sven.

The duo quit rejoicing when a third Sea Wraith entered. He took aim with a crossbow, only to be sucker-punched. "Guys?", called a familiar blonde.

"Kristoff!", cheered Olaf as he scurried over to hug his legs. "That's my reindeer king!"

Kristoff chuckled. "It's good to see you two are safe." Sven gleefully licked his best friend's face. "Awww, hey buddy. Come on, let's get out of here. We've found the treasure. Now we've got to get the others.

Elsa and Marco were put in the same cell, each shackled to the opposite wall. The snow queen sparked magic with all of her might, but the Sea Wraith cuffs were too bulky to break through. The burnt pirate laughed from outside. "You can try all you want, blondie. You're never getting out of here. And just WAIT for Captain Marik to get here. He's not a fan of keeping prisoners." The man walked away.

Elsa desperately rattled her chains. She pulled, tugged, and conjured ice magic, but all efforts proved fruitless. "Elsa.", said Marco. "Elsa!" She turned. "It's no use. Save your strength."

"It can't end like this.", she placed her back against the wall and slid down to sit. "We have to keep fighting."

Marco chuckled. "I never said it was the end." Elsa looked up at the explorer. "Another chance will come. And when it does, we must be ready to fight and have the energy to do so."

Elsa listened intently, "And if it doesn't?"

"Then we make one."

She sighed in frustration and lightly hit the wall with the back of her head. "Oh Marco, how did we get into this mess?"

"Your sister?"

"Right...Anna.", laughed Elsa. "Having a taste for adventure. And of course big sis has to come pull her out of trouble. I wish none of this would've happened, and that we were all home safe."

"I don't wish that.", said Marco. "Elsa, while so much bad has happened...even more good has come out of it." The icy blonde looked to him. "Think about it. If this road trip had never happened, Boris, Hector, and Jay would never have been stopped. They'd continue wreaking havoc on the innocent. Or even now. If this trip had never taken place, we could've never helped Quentin, or helped your princess friends, all of which you would've thought were safely home." Elsa began to faintly smile, agreeing with him and realizing that none of her suitors had worked for a reason, whether she saw it or not. "Elsa, everything happens for a specific purpose. From the smallest act of kindness to the biggest one of heroism. Nothing is coincidental."

"How do you know all this?", asked Elsa curiously.

"Because I've lived through it, teaching myself. If I had left my father many years ago, he would've been forced to shut down his theater and it never would have risen to greatness. I gave him the courage to keep going." Marco snickered. "And become the 'Mighty Marco'." Elsa giggled until his next words. "Or an even better example...If I had never met you, I never would've stopped being a faker. I would be out getting rejected as always, with people that I knew deep down would never make me happy." Marco began to smile at the ground. "But thanks to you, I've learned to be myself. To be brave in the face of grave danger. All my courage, comes from you." The two smiled at each other.

Elsa began to blush. "Perhaps you're right, Marco. Every single event has led us to who we are now, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I.", Marco bit his lip, sighed, and looked up. His light brown eyes locked with her blue ones. "If none of this had happened, I would've never met the woman of my dreams. The one who makes me put aside every peril in exchange for her safety. Her beauty is all I can think about..Whether she sees it or not, she is a beautiful queen...inside and out." Elsa's heart began to race as her eyes lit up, staring into his. "Elsa, I love you."


	28. Chapter 28 - Make Out or Break Out

**Chapter:28 Make Out or Break Out**

Marco's words ran through her mind again and again. She fought to dismiss them, but only succumbed further. Her heart fluttered and pounded furiously. The words rang out once more..."Elsa, I love you." Her lips trembled a bit. The Valencian kept his gaze, his light eyes looking deep into her. What would she say? What would happen? Pros...Cons? Elsa thought to herself as fast as she could. Conceal...don't feel? Feel...don't conceal? There were those words again, "Elsa, I love you." She knew in her heart that he meant it this time. He spoke with never-before-seen confidence, and great conviction. She saw a new Marco. One with a courageous fire burning inside of him. He was such a handsome man...some of the facial hair could go...but he was gorgeous and well-groomed nonetheless. He had a deep, yet soothing tone of voice. She could now see why the Valencian women so easily flocked to him. The words echoed for the third time, "Elsa, I love you." He...loved her. Would she love him? Rapunzel's advice echoed. She had to dig down deep. Passed the sadness of failed suitors. Looking far beyond solitude and letting her heart be her guide. She spoke from her heart, opening her mouth to say...

"Meeeeeoww."

The snow queen looked down at her mouth with a raised brow. Marco flashed a bewildered glance. "Elsa...Did you just meow?"

Both heard a second meow and turned to the cell's window to see a grey feline. "Charlie!", Elsa rejoiced.

Anna scooted the cat over so that she could peer in. "Elsa! Marco! You're alive!" She scratched Charlie's ears. "Good kitty."

Kristoff scooted Anna over so that he could take a look. "We'll have you guys out in no time."

"We need to find the keys.", whispered Quentin. "Charlie! Find." The cat nodded and slid through the bars. He made his way down the cellblock, searching for keys.

Anna kissed her boyfriend. "I'll be back."

"Woah, where are you going now?"

"To find Quinn!", she ran away.

Kristoff's eyes widened, "Anna wait-...aaaaand she's gone."

Marco tugged at his shackles, "It's great to see you all safe. What about Sven and Olaf?"

The mountain man pet his reindeer. "Sven's here. And Olaf is-...aaaaaand he's gone."

A Sea Wraith parked his carriage full of food and went in to negotiate prices. Amidst the piles of sausage links, was a pair of pigtails. Princess Anna slowly crept out of the cart and dashed behind a wall. She peered inside to see a tavern full of boisterous brigands, clinking glasses and laughing loudly. Upon getting a closer look, Anna spotted the burnt man with Quinn!

"Alright mateys.", he began. "I've something to wager." He placed the bottle with Quinn on the table. "A rare, gorgeous, snow fairy."

The men looked with curious eyes until one pointed out, "Are there airholes in that bottle?"

The burnt man began to sweat, "Ummmm no?"

"Cause she's dead."

"What?!" They looked down to see Quinn laying motionless at the base of the bottle. "Ewwww.", grimaced the burnt man. He pulled out the cork and let her flop on the table. "Someone touch it."

"I ain't touchin that.", said a Wraith.

"Don't look at me.", added another.

The burnt man facepalmed. "So you'll murder people...but you won't poke a dead fairy?"

"Well you ain't pokin it either."

The burnt man scratched his head. "But that's cause I hate bugs."

"WHO YOU CALLIN A BUG? CHUMP!", exclaimed Quinn as she rose to her feet and flew to the chandelier. "You idiots fell for the oldest trick in the book!" She unhooked the chandelier and sent it crashing on the brutes.

The burnt man emerged with a yell, "Get...that...FAIRY!"

Anna watched from the window as Quinn evaded the men. "Wow."

"Double wow.", chuckled Olaf.

Anna leapt in surprise. "Olaf! How long were you following me?"

"Since you disguised yourself as a string of sausages."

The two watched as Quinn flew across the bar, dodging knives, bottles, and even furniture. One man even threw an entire table at her! Quinn fluttered with a smirk and flew into a Sea Wraith's hat. She then quickly flew out and spectated as everyone bashed the man's head, thinking she was still under. She couldn't stop laughing as they hit him with bottles, chairs, and finally an entire table! The burnt man huffed, "Who the heck keeps throwing entire tables?!"

A lowly Sea Wraith pointed behind him, "That would be Table-Toss Tim."

The hulking man smiled through his red beard while holding yet another table.

The wounded man emerged from the wreckage with a tremendous headache, barely able to move. "Did you get her?", he said in his daze. "Cause I'm seeing fairies everywheeeeeeere." He fell over, out cold.

"Hey geniuses!", said Quinn after a sharp whistle. "Lookin for me?" She zipped ad weaved between their legs, spotting Anna and Olaf outside. With a burst of speed, she soared for them, only to crash into an invisible forcefield. She slid down, her face plastered against it while muttering, "I...hate...windows."

Anna quickly hoisted the pane and grabbed Quinn. "Come on Olaf!", she called as he joined the escape.

The snowman grinned. "Wait! I have a better idea." He led them back to the food cart as they hopped on and untied it. Everyone held on as food flung everywhere and they went rolling down the enclave's rocky interior.

Charlie snuck across the dungeon until he spotted the Sea Wraith warden strolling by. He whistled and swirled the keys in his hands.

"He's still winking at us...isn't he?", groaned Jasmine.

Belle looked to see Cisco winking and blowing kisses from the adjacent cell. "Yep."

"Is that a cat?", wondered Ariel. The princesses peered through the bars to see Charlie sneaking up behind the warden. "Coming from a princess who has talking fish friends, I'd say that kitty's trying to grab the keys."

"He'll need some help.", smirked Jasmine. "Play along." She gave Ariel a shove. "For the last time, I'M prettier than you!"

Ariel caught on. "You wish! Not even a shark would kiss you!"

"Girls!", barked Belle as she broke up the fight. "Stop this stupidity...everyone knows I'm the most beautiful." Her words prompted further conflict as the girls tussled.

"Ey!", snapped the warden. "Pipe down in there! Knock it off!"

Ariel was biting Jasmine's leg when she heard him and asked, "Mr. Pirate? Which one of us is the most beautiful?"

He glared at them as all three beauties made adorable pouty faces. The man began to sweat. "I...You...no...you! I mean...You're all so...lovely."

"Don't be lying now." , winked Jasmine. "You know I'm the best."

The man hesitated, "I...I guess you are."

Ariel and Belle pretended to be upset while Jasmine spoke in an alluring tone. "Good choice...erm...handsome." The man was uglier than a troll, with his fat nose and blackened teeth. "How's about a kiss?" He smiled through his hideous teeth and leaned in. Their lips were about to meet when Jasmine headbutt him unconscious!

Charlie grabbed the keys in his mouth and prepared to wander off. Instead, he turned to see Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel sticking their arms through the cell and calling, "Here kitty kitty kitty." He came a bit closer as Belle grabbed the keys and set them free. Before they could keep moving, Charlie snagged the keys back and scampered down the hall.

"Where's the furball off to?", wondered Ariel.

"Let's find out.", nodded Belle.

"HEY!", screamed Cisco. "What about me? Get me out of here!"

"Sorry. Cat's got the key.", scoffed Jasmine.

Charlie dashed back to Marco and Elsa's cell. The snow queen's face lit up with joy. "Thank goodness, Charlie."

"And he's got the keys!", smiled Marco.

The snow queen rejoiced as the feline entered. "Quickly, let us go! Let us go!" Marco grabbed the keys, unlocked his shackles, and proceeded to free Elsa of hers. He helped her to her feet. "Thank you.", she said.

"You're most welcome.", sighed Marco as he held her cold, petite hands.

The warmth of his hands soothed the queen. She opened her mouth to say something special when Ariel called, "Elsa! Curly mustache man! You're safe!"

Jasmine and Belle trailed behind her. "That cat's a lifesaver.", said Belle.

"Zut alors!", gasped Quentin. "Princess Belle, is that you?"

"Oui misure, but we have to skip formalities now."

"Agreed.", nodded Kristoff. "Where's Anna?"

Right on cue, Anna crashed against the wall in a cart full of food. "Present!", she cheered, wiping the mashed vegetables off of her.

Quinn flew out while Olaf emerged with two carrot noses. "Ohoho DOUBLE the sniffage!" Sven quickly consumed one of the carrots. "Oh...okay then.", sulked the snowman.

Kristoff called to his freed friends inside. "Meet us at the front gate. We're getting out of here!"

Prince Michael and Jack Frost paced above the rocky formation as Marshmallow trudged behind them. "I don't understand.", shrugged Michael. "We've searched everywhere and those Sea Wraith maps only led to this rocky blob! So much for a Sea Wraith hideout. It's hopeless."

Jack tapped the ground with his staff. "There has to be a clue somewhere."

They suddenly heard a roar behind them, and turned to see Marshmallow swatting at fairies! One was firing tiny arrows while the others zipped around the monster. "Me no like bugs!", he bellowed.

Michael slid over and stopped the squabble, "Woah! Woah! Who are you all, now?"

The fairies calmed down. "Apologies.", nervously laughed one. "I'm Jewel. These are my friends Emily and Elise. We thought your monster may have taken Quinn."

Marshmallow groaned. "Me no take no Quinns."

"We know, pal.", said Jack Frost. "You're a good snowman."

"Me know! Me know!", cheered the monster as he hopped twice, cracking the rock beneath him.

Everyone made their way to the entrance and rendezvoused. "Follow me.", nodded Quentin. "If we hurry, we can hijack the Sea Wraith treasure galleon."

Suddenly, an eerie slow clap could be heard. Everyone turned to see the burnt pirate smirking at them. Behind him was the entire remnant of the Sea Wraith community, swords and harpoons ready. "Braaaavo.", he cackled. "A valiant, yet pointless escape. Good show." Elsa conjured up ice magic as everyone stood ready. "Oh this is just too funny! You're all going to fight? Bahaha!"

"We're just looking for Elsa.", added Michael. "Marshmallow's momma."

The snowmonster was energized by the words as he gleefully hopped, "MAMAAAA!" On the third hop, the rock below shattered, sending everyone falling into the Sea Wraith Enclave! They all landed on Marshmallow safely and quickly stood up to see the road trippers cornered by enemies.

The burnt man turned. "And who in the world are these guys, now?"

Michael ignored the comment while dusting himself off. He looked across and recognized Queen Elsa among the group. "Elsa! We've found you!"

Elsa looked passed the Sea Wraith horde and raised a brow. "Who is that?"

Anna squinted, "Is that...Marshmallow?"

The monster spotted the snow queen and roared louder than ever, "MAMMAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Mamma mia.", facepalmed Jack Frost.

"Here we go again!", groaned Michael.

The burnt man had had enough. He ordered men to attack the groups on both sides. "Kill them all!" The Sea Wraiths screamed and attacked.

Michael leapt on Marshmallow's shoulder and exclaimed, "CHAAAAAARGE!"

Anna struck a heroic pose and yelled, "LET'S GET'EM!" Both sides clashed in the center for Arendelle's greatest summer battle in history.


	29. Chapter 29 - Clash of the Tourists

**Chapter:29 Clash of the Tourists**

Marshmallow mashed through a wave of pirates, sending them rolling through the air. He swiped with his massive claws as Michael cheered on his shoulder, "Go buddy! Go!"

Jack Frost dashed in, swinging his staff and unleashing blasts of ice upon foes. Emily flew above, firing her arrows at the Sea Wraith's heads, causing them much irritation. They patted their bodies as the arrows struck, as if being attacked by mosquitoes. Elise was cornered by two swordsmen until Jewel swooped in and tied their boots together. The deadly duo faceplanted while the fairies flew to safety.

Kristoff and Anna rode atop Sven as he charged into the crowd. The reindeer's antlers plowed through a line as Anna cheered. "Yaaaahooo!"

Her boyfriend noticed a harpoon soaring straight for her. He managed to catch it and use it to block an incoming sword attack. "Less cheering, more fighting!", he grunted and knocked the Sea Wraith out. He then leaned down, grabbed his sword, and handed it to Anna. "Here."

"Thanks babe.", she kissed his cheek. Her pleasant smile turned into one of battle rage as she swiped the sword. "HAAAAYA!"

Elsa conjured up an icy orb in her palms. "Marco! Quentin!", she called as the sphere began to grow. "Buy me some time!"

"On it.", nodded Marco as he looked around. "I need a sword!"

"Oh! Oh! I got some!", laughed Olaf. The pudgy snowman waddled up with three swords impaling him. "Some of those Sea Wraith guys were kind enough to donate."

Quentin smirked. "Ummmm that works!", he pulled out two swords while Marco took the last. "Let's keep those villains off of the snow queen."

Ariel and Belle ran for cover in the tavern. The French princess caught her breath, "I always read about swordfights. Never thought I'd be part of one!"

"Forget swords.", panted Ariel. "Did you see that man with the Shmuzdawhopper?"

"The what?", asked Belle.

In that instant, the door began to shake as Wraiths rammed at it. Ariel and Belle quickly piled chairs and tables against the door and backed up. "That should hold them.", smiled Ariel. "Say...do you think they know how to open windows?"

Belle gasped, looking around to see the tavern's enormous windows on all sides. In an instant, the corsairs smashed the glass and leapt in, prompting the princesses to run upstairs.

For a snow fairy, Quinn was on fire! She flew as fast as she could, punching faces and weaving through the battle. Emily was loosing another arrow when a Sea Wraith closed in from behind. It was then that Quinn glided under and removed his peg-leg, making him tumble over. Emily turned, "Quinn?"

"You're welcome!", called Quinn as she shot by to her side. They flew back to back. "Good to see you ladies coming to join the road trip."

"Join the road trip? We came here to save you!"

Quinn's temper sparked up, "I don't need any saving! Behind you!"

Emily flew under a Sea Wraith's sword, went up to his face, and pulled one of his nose hairs. The man yelped while she then poked him in his yes. "He'll need two eyepatches!", laughed Emily.

"Speaking of which.", smirked Quinn. "See that guy with the eyepatch? I'ma pull it and snap it back in his face." She blasted at super speeds to reach the eyepatched man. Much to her bewilderment, she pulled the patch back to see that the pirate had an eye! "You have an eye?", she asked.

"Yes."

"Why the patch?"

"I dunno. Makes me more piratey."

Quinn rolled her eyes and still snapped the patch in his face.

Quentin and Marco dueled ferociously, keeping Sea Wraiths at bay while Elsa's orb grew even to monumental size. "Just...a few...more...minutes!", she grunted.

"We can't hold them forever.", panted Quentin.

Marco was having the time of his life, swordfighting away. "Speak for yourself. This is great! En garde you Sea Wraith scum! Hahaaaaa!", he disarmed a pirate and punched him away. "Just like in the plays back home. Except you can die!", he cheered.

Elsa had spent enough time. "Brace yourselves!", she exclaimed before heaving the icy sphere into the a swarm of Sea Wraiths. It sounded like an asteroid had struck, as the icy impact froze anyone nearby and sent the rest flying by with a shockwave.

"Woah!", gasped Anna. "That was awesome, sis! Hold that thought." The redhead dueled a swordsman while her brawny boyfriend pile-drived another like a wrestler. "Hahaaa!", cheered Anna. "Now THIS is a vacation!"

"No, this is absolutely NOT a vacation.", contested Kristoff while holding a Wraith in a headlock. Several other pirates tackled him as they all tumbled on the ground.

Ariel and Belle hid behind the counter in the tavern's second floor. The men had moved on...or so they thought. Belle noticed a candle and smiled, "Lumiere! Thank goodness you're here to-" She sighed at the realization that it was just a normal candle.

Ariel scoffed, "And people call ME weird."

"Don't start, Ariel.", scolded Belle. "Your father wields a trident and you're impressed by a fork."

"It's a DINGLEHOPPER!", barked Ariel, giving away their position as a Wraith ran up the stairs.

He drew a crude-looking axe that was teeming with rust. Ariel and Belle backed up against the wall as he flashed a sinister grin.

"We're trapped!", gasped Ariel.

"Come on, it's two against one.", rationalized Belle.

"Two of you don't scare me.", hissed the man as he raised his axe high.

A voice behind him asked, "How about three?" CLANG! Princess Jasmine whacked him with a shovel.

Belle sighed in relief. "Jasmine. Are you a sight for sore eyes."

"And she's got a Shmuzdawhopper!", squeed Ariel.

Jasmine raised one of her thin black brows. "You mean the shovel?"

"Shmuz...dawhopper."

Jack Frost ran across the heads of several Wraiths, leaving layers of ice on them. "Talk about icecaps!", he chuckled before flying in the air. "Hey Marshmallow! I'm open!"

The snowmonster grabbed a renegade and pitched him to Jack, who smacked him with his icy cane. Prince Michael leaned over Marshmallows shoulder and stuck his hand in the beast's mouth. "I'm just gonna borrow one of these." He snapped off one of his jagged ice teeth, leapt down and used it as a club."

Jack Frost snickered, "The TOOTH hurts sometimes!"

Michael groaned. "Seriously?"

Amidst the chaos, a panicking Wraith bumped into the burnt man. "We cannot win, sir!"

Angered, the burnt man punched the coward. "Not with that attitude." he set his sights on Marco and charged. He fired a crossbow just as Elsa caught a glimpse and released her magic. The queen formed an ice wall that stopped the arrow inches from her friend's chest. The burnt man slipped on ice and misfired the second arrow, which Marshmallow took in the knee. He then drew his sword and sliced through the wall, proceeding to duel Marco. Their blades locked in a deadly standstill. "You have skills, adventurer. Where did you learn? Military? A warrior clan?"

Marco smirked through his curly mustache. "Try Thespian's Guild.", he jabbed his blade as they fought on.

Cisco and the other prisoners remained locked in the dungeon, listening to the climatic clash outside. "What in the world is going on out there?", asked the Valencian.

Olaf waddled in with a set of keys and Charlie resting on his head. "Oh you've got to come see. It's an all-out war between snowmen, snow queens, frost guys, pirates, fairies, and humans!...Oh and a reindeer."

Cisco's jaw dropped. He forced it back up and asked,"So...how about those keys?"

Anna rocket punched a Wraith while Kristoff kneed another. One of the pirates punched his abdomen, which didn't even make the blonde flinch. The mountain man sent him tumbling to the ground. Kristoff looked around the enclave battle and caught his breath. "Anna, this is getting us nowhere. There's too many."

"Right.", agreed Anna. "We need something...Something that'll really bring the house down and send everyone running."

One look at each other, and they had the same crazy idea. "Marshmallow.", they said in unison.

Elsa was busy blasting foes with ice and snow while Marco fought the burnt man. With a powerful upward swing, Marco knocked the man's sword into the air. Then the Valencian ducked, only to be kneed by the pirate. He fell over and reached for his sword, only to have his foe kick it away. The burnt man leaned down and wrapped his hands around Marco's neck, squeezing it tight.

Quentin had finished fighting when he saw the burnt man strangling Marco to death. "Marco! Hold on!", he called, only to be attacked by pirates. "Elsa! Marco needs help!"

The icy blonde dashed over to the scene, but couldn't get a clear shot from her distance. She stomped on the ground, freezing it, and formed ice skates so she could race to his aid.

Marco's vision began to blur as the burnt man choked him. His hand trembled into his pocket, pulling out his bottle of ladykiller cologne. He proceeded to spray it into the burnt man's face, irritating his scars and eyes. The man let go and stumbled back as Marco gasped for air. He wheezed, "You've got to smell your best."

The victory was short-lived, as the burnt man lunged back at him, his sword raised high. In that instant, a frosty beam struck him continuously, freezing his entire body until he was solid ice. Elsa skated by with a wink. "I've got your back!", she hollered before charging into a pile of wraiths. Marco smiled at her and tipped his hat.

Anna noticed bands of prisoners fleeing the dungeons and making for their hijacked ships. "Looks like Olaf's handiwork.", she smiled.

Kristoff looked up at Marshmallow and then to his girlfriend. "You ready for this?"

"Born ready.", she winked. "Marshmallow!" The monster glared at her. "Now!"

Marshmallow, content with Anna (Thanks to Prince Michael's therapy), nodded and punched the rocky walls as hard as he could. He kept punching as a Sea Wraith yelled, "He's gonna wreck it! Run!"

Soon, the entire lair was collapsing in on itself. The remaining pirates fled for their lives while Quentin hopped on the ship with the Valencian treasure. "All aboard if you want to live!" The fairies all flew aboard as the french sailor got the ship moving. Next, Ariel, Jasmine, and Belle hopped on. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf rode Sven onboard while Cisco grabbed Charlie. Jack Frost slid atop the ship as Marshmallow...yes Marshmallow...stomped onboard, nearly sinking them. Prince Michael just barely caught the edge of the ship's bow as he pulled himself up. "Is that everyone?"

Anna's eyes scoured the deck. "Where's Elsa?...and Marco?"

Marco and Elsa were dashing for the departing galleon, dodging falling rubble. It was then that a massive boulder struck the ground in front of them, creating a chasm that sent Marco rolling into it! Elsa dove after him, just catching his hand. "I've got you!", she exclaimed.

Marco kept his hat on and looked down to the chasm below. His feet dangled over a seemingly bottomless pit that sent a shiver down his spine. In that instant, he noticed something just above the dark abyss. There, on a tiny ledge, was his ladykiller cologne, dangerously close to falling. Marco stretched out his hand, attempting to grab it.

"Marco? What are you doing?", panicked Elsa. "Give me your other hand. I can't hold you! Marco!"

The explorer kept his gaze on the cologne bottle, stretching as far as he could. "I can reach it, Elsa. I can...almost reach it."

"Marco!", Elsa pleaded. "Give me your other hand. You're slipping!"

Marco's fingers just barely grazed the cologne. "I can get it. I can get it.", he replied, as if entranced by the cologne. "I can almost get it.", he stretched.

"Darling...", said Elsa in a soothing voice, prompting Marco to look up. He gazed at her beautiful blue eyes, softly flowing hair, and joyous smile. She said, "Let it go."

Marco felt a change of heart, choosing Elsa over his smelly cologne. He gave the queen his other hand as she heaved with all of her might. She tugged as hard as possible, eventually hoisting him to safety. To return the favor, Marco swept her off of her feet and ran for the ship.

"Hurry!", called Kristoff as the galleon neared the cave's mouth. "You can make it!"

With one powerful leap, Marco made for the ship, tossing Elsa onboard and sacrificing himself. That is...if Kristoff hadn't caught him! With everyone safe on the ship, they narrowly slipped out of the enclave before it came crashing down.

There was a long silence over the land. Only the waves could be heard colliding with the ship. Princess Anna was leaning on Kristoff, looking at all of her weary friends. Elsa hugged Marco, relieved that everyone was safe. She looked up at him and began to say something when Anna broke the silence. "So...when's the next road trip?"


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**Chapter:30 Epilogue**

Kai was sitting in the lobby when Gerda came rushing in. "You, are not going to believe this!"

The older servant chuckled, "I've seen a snowmonster attack the kingdom and take you hostage while a man in drag tried to talk him out of it. Try me."

Both he and Gerda joined a crowd looking out over the fjord. "I don't believe it.", said Kai with widened eyes.

A ship could be seen sailing into harbor with Elsa, Anna, and the others waving to applause. Upon docking, Anna ran down sighed, "Ahhh home sweet home."

"You and me both.", replied her sister.

"PRINCESS ANNA! QUEEEEEEN ELSA!", scolded Kai as both girls cringed. "You'd better have a good explanation for this prolonged absence! Anna, you asked for trouble, but Elsa, you should no better as queen."

Elsa stood tall. "Kai, as queen it is my duty to protect my family and the people of Arendelle. My sister did indeed ask for trouble...and it answered." She glared at Anna while she pouted. "And no one was going to save her rambunctious self other than me. So yes. I left the kingdom to save my sister. Just as she did for me during the eternal freeze last summer. I assume full responsibility for the entire incident."

"Woah! Sis. No.", interrupted Anna. "Kai, this was all my fault and I should be punished."

"I let her go.", added Kristoff. "I'm to blame."

"Por favor.", said Marco. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't found them camping. I am the culprit."

"I'm a snowman.", begged Olaf. "It's alllllll my fault!"

Sven groaned sadly. Let's just assume he took blame too.

Kai looked at all of them. "Well, I see it as you're all equally guilty. Lucky for you, there is plenty of room in our dungeons for all of you."

"WHAT?!", they all gasped simultaneously.

Kai smirked sinisterly. "I hereby proclaim myself king of Arendelle, charge you all with treason...and sentence you all to death." Everyone was in total shock, until Kai laughed aloud. "You should've seen your faces!" He embraced Elsa and Anna at the same time. "It's so good to see you both safe. Saving people, recovering treasure, and stopping the infamous Sea Wraiths? You are undoubtedly Arendelle's bravest girls. Your parents would be so proud of you two." The girls grew sentimental, hugging the servant tight while everyone applauded around them.

Quinn grimaced and writhed on Marco's shoulder. "AGH! The feeeels, man. The feeeels!"

"I'd love to hear all about your journey.", smiled Kai. "You missed a giant snowman attack!"

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. "Speaking of which..." She turned and walked towards the snowmonster. "Hello Marshmallow. I-"

Her titanic creation embraced her tighter than ever. "MAAAAAAMAAAA! MAMA! MAMA! MAAAAMAA!", he bellowed with joy, swaying the queen left and right. "ME LOVE YOU!"

Elsa hugged him back. "Me...erhm...I love you too, sweetheart. I always will." She began to frown while rubbing the snow monster's shoulder. "Oh Marshmallow, I'm so sorry I left you alone. No child deserves that, and I was selfish. Can you ever forgive me?"

The monster giggled in his deep voice. "Of course me forgive you! You my Mama! Me always love you." He hugged her even tighter, squeezing the breath out of her.

An joyful tear dripped down the queen's cheek as she embraced her creation. "You'll always be my big boy."

In that instant, Marshmallow put Elsa down and waved goodbye. "Ok. Me happy now, and go back to mountain. Bye Mama!"

"Wait!", called Elsa as the monster stopped. She took his enormous hand. "You're not going anywhere. I want you to stay with us! Here in Arendelle!"

The monster gasped, "Re...Really?"

She nodded. "Of course, dear. You can help Kristoff deliver ice in the mornings. I'll make you a personal ice house next to the castle and give you one of these!", she sparked up some ice magic and formed a massive personal flurry over Marshmallow. He gasped and squeed while leaping for joy.

"Me so happy!", he roared and hugged Elsa yet again.

Quinn squirmed and wriggled on Marco's shoulder. "Geeeagh! The feeeeeeeeeeeeeels!"

When the snowmonster put the queen down, Prince Michael rushed over to her, taking a bow. "Queen Elsa.", he began. "Now that all is resolved we can get back to this suitor dilemma. I am Prince Michael of-"

Jack Frost swatted him away with his staff. "Hello, Queen Elsa.", he nodded. "I heard you were looking for suitors who-"

Michael tackled him. "I saw her first!"

"No! I did!", barked Jack as they tussled.

Michael shoved him off and grabbed Elsa's right arm. "Oh yeah? Well I made a shipping name!"

"So did I!", growled Jack as he grabbed Elsa's left arm.

Anna couldn't help but giggle as the two men pulled and tugged at her sister.

"MichaElsa!", grunted Michael.

"Jelsa!", huffed Jack with another pull.

Elsa was swaying left and right as the debate tug-o-war continued.

"MichaElsa!"

"Jelsa!"

"MICHAELSA!"

"JEEEEELSA!"

"Kristanna.", sighed Anna as she leaned on her boyfriend.

"You owe me another sled.", he nudged her.

"Stay out of this!", yelled Jack and Michael.

The queen had had enough. She blasted both men away with her ice magic. She calmed herself before responding. "Apologies, but I am henceforth and no longer looking for a suitor." She walked over to the others with a huff.

Anna hugged her. "My solo-flying sister. Just like Princess Merida of DunBroch."

Jack and Michael's heads shot up. "Is she still single?"

Anna raised a brow. "Ummmm yes?"

Prince Michael announced with a grin. "TO SCOTLAND!" He shook Marshmallow's hand. "Well buddy, it's been a blast. Take care of yourself okay?"

The monster hugged him. "Me never forget you."

Michael sighed and pointed at Marshmallow's chest. "I'll always be here."

"In me snow?"

"Sure, let's go with that." He took Jack's hand as they flew off. "Tally-ho!"

Jack Frost muttered to him. "Hey what sounds better? Jerida or Mack?"

Elsa shook her head as they departed. "Men." She turned and locked eyes with Marco, her heart nearly stopping. Deep down, she knew why she really dismissed the other suitors.

Quinn fluttered by everyone. "Well humans, it's been one heck of a ride. But alas, I must return to the land of snow fairies." She flew by each road tripper and hugged their side of their face. "Goodbye Olaf. Goodbye Sven, ole buddy." She hugged Elsa's cheek. "Take care, Queen Elsa."

"Do come visit Arendelle when you can.", replied the icy blonde.

"I promise.", she nodded and flew up to Marco.

"Goodbye goofball." she sniffled.

Marco smirked, "Quinn...are you crying?"

"SHUT UP OF COURSE I'M NOT CRYING YOU EGOTISTICAL, FEATHER-HATTED...charming...kindly...courageous...fr...fr...frieeeend!" The fairy bursted into tears and embraced him. "Who am I kidding? Agh! I HATE FEEEEEELS!", she sobbed.

Marco held her in his hand. "I'll miss you, Quinn."

"Whatevs. I'll miss you too, but lose the curly mustache, will ya? Ya goof.", she winked. "Stay out of trouble, don't make me fly here to kick your butt."

Quinn fluttered up to Anna and Kristoff. "Well lovebirds, thanks for the adventure." She tugged at one of Anna's pigtails. "Take care of your man, cause he'd give his life up for you."

"And I would for him.", she put her arm around him. "Forever."

"Forever.", chuckled Kristoff.

Anna's smile faded. "Something funny about that?"

"No, it's just...it can only be forever, if you'd have me."

The redhead's blue eyes lit up as her breath was taken away. Kristoff suddenly took her hand and got down on bended knee. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, from the day we met in Wandering Oaken's you've taken me on more adventures than I could've ever imagined. I still can't believe I followed you on this one!" Anna giggled while tears of joy already formed in her eyes. "Now, will you let me take you on an adventure?" He pulled out his mahogany-colored pouch and removed a gleaming ring from it. The gorgeous ring glistened with the rarest of jewels found in the troll grottos. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded rapidly while crying. "Yes. Oh yes! Yes! I will!" Kristoff smiled up at her as she leapt into his arms and sent both of them falling over. They kissed as everyone cheered and applauded around them.

Quinn felt her heart stop as she fell to the ground. "THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!", she squirmed as her fairy friends flew her away in stretcher made of leaves.

Marco applauded, looking over at Elsa with a sigh.

After some joyous festivities, the road trippers gathered in the harbor. Cisco tugged at one of the galleon's sails. "We're ready to depart for Valencia!", he called down. He looked at Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, Quentin and Charlie, "After a few stops, at least."

"Thanks, Cisco!", called Marco. "I just need a few minutes." He knelt down to Olaf. "I'm going to miss you, snowman. You never...ever stopped believing in me." He hugged Olaf tight.

"You'll always be my hero." replied Olaf with a warm hug.

Marco stood up and pet Sven. "Goodbye.", Sven gave him a huge lick across the face, making one of his mustache curls droop. "Awww."

The explored embraced Anna and Kristoff. "Farewell, you two. I can't thank you enough for everything. I never could've done any of this without you."

"We should be thanking you for such an adventure.", smiled Princess Anna.

"Stay safe out there Marco.", nodded Kristoff. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too, señor." He looked over at Queen Elsa. "Me too."

As he made his way to her, Anna spoke to the others, "Why don't we give them some alone time." They departed, leaving Elsa and Marco at the docks.

Elsa was dressed in a long ice dress with a regal cape. A silver tiara with an encrusted sapphire rested atop her platinum blonde head. She looked at the ground with an expression of sadness. Marco gently tilted her head upwards, "Elsa..."

Elsa spoke, "Goodbye, Marco."

Marco's face saddened. "Goodbye, Queen Elsa. Thank you for everything." He reached for his hat, extracted the yellow feather that acted as an ornament, and offered it to her. "So you will never forget me."

The icy blonde slowly took it. "Thank you, Marco." She removed a white gold necklace from around her neck. It bore the crest of Arandelle. "And, please, take this, so you'll remember all of us and the adventure we shared." She sadly smiled.

Marco took it and immediately put it on. He looked at Elsa with a faint smile. "I will never forget you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The two stood in silence for quite a while, seemingly expecting the other to say something. It was eventually Cisco who broke the silence.

"Marco! We'll be setting sail shortly."

Marco snapped out of his longing stare for Elsa. "Oh, um, yes. Thank you." He slowly turned and began to board the ship.

Elsa spoke quickly. "Marco..."

The explorer turned back as both he and Elsa, in perfect harmony, embraced each other tightly. After a long moment, Marco kissed her hand and boarded the ship, which sailed moments after.

How Could I Have Let You Go?

Elsa: …Could we have had a chance..?

**the scene changes to Marco on the boat**

Marco: **on the edge, looking back at the disappearing Arendelle** *sighs* We didn't have a chance…Did we..?

**slow, sad music would start as we go back to Elsa**

Elsa  
>What is this longing feeling<br>That I have found in my heart  
>He was nothing more than a flirtatious fool<br>At least, at the start

Though he was a braggart  
>And nowhere near brave<br>Should I really have let  
>This one get away?<p>

**she heads back for the castle as the view fades back to Marco on the boat, still looking out upon the sea**

Marco  
>She seemed so serious and cold<br>Like a typical queen from the start  
>But somehow her icy spirit<br>Has found its way into my heart

She's more than just a pretty face  
>She is sweet and she is kind<br>Why can't I seem to shake this feeling  
>Why can't I get her off my mind?<p>

**back to Elsa, this time she is on the castle balcony, looking out onto the sea**

Elsa  
>So many suitors attempted<br>To flirt with me and failed  
>But he went further than petty lines<br>Is it possible he prevailed?

**Anna notices Elsa and steps out onto the balcony, but remains in the doorway**

Anna: Elsa? Are you OK?

Elsa: *turns and puts on a smile* Oh, yes, I'm fine.

**Anna gives her a concerned look, but leaves, leaving her alone again**

Marco  
>I loved to keep a smile<br>Upon her lovely face  
>And no matter what I had to do<br>For her I could be brave

((the screen is split. Marco is on the left side and Elsa on the right))

Both Together  
>Perhaps you were the one<br>The match made just for me

Elsa  
>The one who understands me<br>Who goes beyond looks alone

Marco  
>The one who showed me<br>How to be brave and strong

Both Together  
>What did fate have in store?<br>For us, we may never know.  
>Oh how could I have been such a fool<br>How could I have let you go?

((the screen focuses on Elsa only))

Elsa  
>Surely it was love we shared<br>Both Marco and I  
>How could I have let him go?<br>I blame my foolish pride! **she stomps and the balcony is coated in a thin sheet of ice as places one hand on her forehead in frustration and regret**

((the scene changes back to Marco))

Marco  
>Elsa was the right one<br>The woman meant for me  
>How could I have been so blind<br>To what anyone else could see **he kicks over a barrel, sending Cisco rolling. He turns back to the ocean, ignoring the fact he caused a ruckus**

((the picture splits once again))

Both Together  
>And I guess now we will never know<br>If you were the match made for me

((just Elsa))

Elsa  
>My cowardly hero<br>My dancing Romeo

((just Marco))

Marco  
>My beautiful snowflake<br>My gorgeous Juliet

((both once more))

Both Together  
>Now fate has driven us away,<br>Away from one another  
>I will find a way to make things right<br>Goodbye cannot be forever!

Elsa  
>I don't want to be alone again<p>

Marco  
>No more hopeless flirts<p>

Both Together  
>You're the one I want to be with<br>For better or for worse!

((the two take out the other's parting gift and cradle it in their hands. They both shed a single tear as the music is nothing but a few small notes to keep the rhythm and beat))

((only Marco))

Marco  
>Elsa, please forgive me<br>I simply didn't know

((only Elsa))

Elsa  
>I thought that it would be best<br>But I was a fool to let you go

((the screen is split, but they are not singing the same words or at the same time))  
>Marco<br>And now I see

Elsa  
>Too late I know<p>

Marco  
>You were my true love<p>

Elsa  
>That I simply let go<p>

Elsa  
>And I hope<p>

Marco  
>And I pray<p>

Both Together  
>That goodbye is not forever<br>And we will be together  
>One….Daaay….<p>

((they both look upward toward the sky, hugging the other's gift tightly against their chests))

((music ends))

Olaf waddled into her bedroom. "Elsa?"

She turned, "Hello, Olaf."

"Everyone's asking for you downstairs. Don't you wanna come dance?" The queen grimaced at the last word as thoughts of dancing with Marco ran through her mind. Olaf sat next to her. "Elsa, what's wrong? You can tell me. I love you." Elsa played with Marco's yellow feather. "Oh, you miss Marco."

Elsa choked up, "Yes."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Sort of. He knows I'll miss him, as he will miss me."

Olaf leaned on his creator. "You know, just because you're the queen doesn't mean you have to be so stoic. Come on...gimme a hug." She did so as he held her tight. "That's it, Elsa."

She sighed, "Olaf, what do I do? I miss him so much." She leapt up and started to wave her arms around. "I can't get him out of my head! How he leapt in front of that dragon! How I couldn't let him fall! How we fought side by side like we'd rehearsed it! He's silly, noble, and really cute-" She stopped herself. "Listen to me! I sound like Anna!"

Olaf giggled. "No. You sound in love." Elsa paused at the snowman's words. "Ask your heart. Do you love him, Elsa?"

She formed a smile through her red lips as Olaf grinned back.

Fireworks blasted across the kingdom of Valencia. People ran through the streets, cheering and leaping for joy as the king and queen gave a speech. "People of Valencia!", rejoiced Queen Luisa. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the return of our treasure, and the birth of a hero!"

King Raul raised the explorer's hand. "I give you, the real Mighty Marco!"

Luisa nudged him. "Honey, that's his friend."

The king looked down at Cisco. "Oh, whoops. Guards, kill this one."

"Woah!", shrieked Luisa. "No! Just let him go."

"Fiiiiiine.", sulked Raul. "Let's try this again." He raised up Marco's hand. "I give you, the real Mighty Marco!

Everyone cheered as Luisa said, "Because while he may have lied to us, he pulled through with pure determination, and became a true hero because of it! Long live Marco!"

Marco waved with a smile. He thought the women before loved him as a fraud? Now they swarmed around him as a celebrity! But to him, none of them mattered anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"Marco!", called an elderly voice that made his heart leap.

He turned with a joyous face, "Father!" He ran over and embraced the old man.

His father had tears in his eyes as he caressed his boy's face. "I always knew you were destined for greatness. My son. My champion."

By a turn of fate, a woman called, "Marco? Little Marco?"

This voice gave him a chill. He turned to see his long-forgotten mother, standing before him. "Ma...mother?"

She sighed with a smile. "Si. It's me! I heard the news. And I knew it had to be you." She held out her arms for a hug.

Marco kept a serious face at the old woman, the memories of her leaving flooded his thoughts. She could still hear her calling him and his father a failure. All he wanted to do, was tell her off about how he was right and she was wrong. How she was cruel to abandon both of them. Suddenly, a new thought entered his mind. He saw Marshmallow hugging Elsa.

"Oh Marshmallow, I'm so sorry I left you alone. No child deserves that, and I was selfish. Can you ever forgive me?"

The monster giggled in his deep voice. "Of course me forgive you! You my Mama! Me always love you." He hugged her even tighter, squeezing the breath out of her.

Marco pondered the thought, took a deep breath, ran up, and hugged his mother!

The old woman was crying hysterically. "Aye Marco. My little Marco. I'm so...so sorry for everything. I was such a selfish, inconsiderate fool. I'm an awful mother! How could I have been so cruel? I don't deserve to live...Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Marco looked at her with tears in his own eyes. "I already have. You're my mother. And I will always love you."

Captain Marik docked his ship and leapt to the ground. He was a tall man with a brown beard and an eyepatch. He fell to his knees, shocked that his entire empire...was destroyed. "Who is responsible for this?!"

Suddenly, a sultry voice said, "I know."

He turned with a growl to see Eris, the goddess of chaos. "Who are you, spirit?"

She chuckled. "I...am your key to vengeance." She stretched out her hand. "Come on. There's someone who'd be very happy to have you."

Captain Marik eagerly took the goddess by the hand as both disappeared in an inky cloud.

In the kingdom of Corona, an old woman with a pleasant grin walked into her cottage with a basket. She pulled out a plate of freshly baked, chocolate-chip cookies and placed them on the table. She said, "There you go, Hector."

"Thanks!", said the huge ex-criminal as he gorged on the cookies. He spoke with his mouthful. "You're the best, Mum! I love you!"

"Awww I love you so much more, dearie. It's so nice to have you home again. Who's my big baby boy?"

Hector giggled like a goof, his mouth covered in chocolate, "I am! I am!"

Several months later...

Kai cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Anna, and Kristoff Bjorgman."

Queen Elsa watched with joyful tears as her sister was betrothed. Anna was dressed in a gorgeous white gown with icy highlights added by her big sister. Kristoff was in a seafoam-colored uniform with gold buttons. Olaf presented the rings as the couple said their vows.

Kai announced, "By the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Kristoff. "Congratulations. You may kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Kristoff pulled Anna close as they shared the kiss of true love. Gerda teared up next to Elsa as they applauded. She noticed something in the queen's hair...A yellow feather.

Elsa looked at her with a wink.

Meanwhile, the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards were disguised as Arendelle royals. They applauded while looking at each other with exchanged, devious nods.

In the prospering kingdom of Valencia, Marco was now living in a luxurious manorhouse. His hair was well groomed and his mustache was trimmed. They were now thin strips, instead of curls. He leaned over the balcony, looking out to sea with a sigh. His father came over and leaned next to him. "Someone calling you elsewhere?"

"Maybe."

"Marco, my son. You never even look at other girls anymore. What troubles your heart?"

Marco kept looking at the waves. "There is someone. But I don't know how she truly feels."

His father chuckled. "Look at me, Marco. Search inside yourself. Do you love this woman?"

He nodded, "With all of my heart."

"Then follow your heart, my son. You're adventure in this kingdom is ending. Your destiny lies across that sea. Go to her. Discover the truth. And should you fail...what better way is there to live?"

Marco smiled and hugged his father. "I will, father. I love you."

"I love you too, son. Now go. Find your true love!"

Marco dashed out of the manorhouse and headed for the harbor. He leapt aboard the deck of his personal ship. "Full speed to Arendelle!", he exclaimed. He held the wheel and looked at the necklace Elsa gave him. "Hold on, Elsa." he smiled. "I'm sailing for you!"

THE END...

Is only the beginning!

The gang will return in Royal Road Trip: 2...

Thank you to all of my readers and supporters for making this possible! Thank you to Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck for making such amazing characters that we all love and treasure.

As you many may have noticed, mothers are a recurring theme in this story. I dedicate this story to my late mother, Olga Illumida Pineda. I will always love you.

I dedicate this story to all of the mother's out there.

If your mother is still living, I want you to go to her today (if you can't reach her, call her) and thank her for all she does, whether she sees it or not. And you make sure, regardless of any situation in life, that you tell her you LOVE her.

And if your mother has left you...YOU ARE NOT ALONE...and your love will go on forever.

Long Live Imagination!


End file.
